Un futuro juntos
by Lu de Andrew
Summary: William Albert Andrew, era un hombre de riqueza y prestigio. Pero el testamento de su abuelo, no dejaba alternativa:o se casaba con Elisa, alguien a quien despreciaba o perdía todo. Entonces conoció a Candy White y ambos se enamoraron. Eso hizo que su mundo se trastornara e inevitablemente se preguntara:¿Sería posible un futuro juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola chicas, les traigo esta nueva adaptación, que ya tenía algún tiempo guardada. La historia pertenece a Arlene James. _**

**_._**

**_Un futuro juntos_**

**_Capítulo 1_**

* * *

Sé que es importante —dijo Candy enderezándose la peluca roja y sacudiéndose el polvo del delantal con volantes blanco—. Lo que pasa es que falta muy poco para Halloween y es la época del año en la que tenemos más trabajo.-Spencer, respiró profundamente, se enderezó la corbata de seda gris y dijo con cuidado:

—Por eso es precisamente por lo que te estoy pidiendo este favor.-Candy le sonrió, apiadándose de su excesivamente serio hermano.

—Te he dicho que le disfrazaré. Lo único que espero es que no tenga un gusto demasiado exótico.-

Spencer se apoyó en la vitrina de cristal, en la que se exhibían pestañas postizas, narices de goma, máscaras de esqueletos y una impresionante variedad de verrugas y lunares, y miró a su hermana enfundada en el traje de época Reina Ana.

— ¡Candice, se trata de mi jefe! Está en un apuro, y he sido yo quien le ha recomendado que acudiera a ti. ¡Por el amor de Dios, no me hagas quedar mal!.

-Pobre Spencer, siempre tan apurado, siempre avergonzándose de su familia.-Cierto que eran algo excéntricos, pero tenían buenas intenciones. Casi siempre. Candy le puso una mano en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo, olvidándose completamente de su rostro muy maquillado: pestañas pintadas, círculos rojos en las mejillas y labios en forma de corazón.

—Querido hermano, te prometo que al señor William Albert Andrew , de Pastelerías Andrew , le trataré como a un marqués. Y no te preocupes, te aseguro que el traje que le busquemos dejará impresionada a esa tal Eli. Te lo juro por mi honor.-Spencer se tranquilizó, pero solo un poco.

—Se llama Elisa, Elisa Leagan. Aunque si todo va bien, en primavera se convertirá en la señora de Albert Andrew.

—Y el señor Andrew volverá a tener el negocio familiar firmemente seguro en manos de la familia. Y te lo deberá todo a ti —Candy volvió a darle una palmada en la mejilla, pero Spencer se la agarró y la obligó abajar el brazo.

— Sí, si no lo estropeas tú. Por favor, Candy, por el amor de Dios, quítate ese absurdo vestido antes de que venga.-Candy suspiró llevándose una mano al corazón.

—Está bien, abandonaré a la Reina Ana para convertirme otra vez en la humilde persona que soy y buscaré el disfraz perfecto para tu jefe, te lo prometo. Un traje con el que se ganará el corazón, y las acciones de la empresa, de la exquisita señorita Elisa Leagan. ¿Satisfecho?-Spencer enderezó los hombros, se alisó el inmaculado traje italiano y asintió rígidamente.

—No lo olvides, cuento contigo.- Ella te sonrió, y él le lanzó esa mirada casi aprobadora de hermano mayor. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a marcharse, lo estropeó todo al sacudir la cabeza mientras paseaba su verde mirada por el disfraz de ella como si se estuviera preguntando cómo era posible que un joven y prometedor ejecutivo como él tuviera una hermana como ella. En verdad, Candy no lo comprendía.

Ella era una sastra de trajes de teatro y disfraces; y, por definición, ese tipo de sastres diseñaban, cosían y, si tenían suerte como ella, tenían sus propias tiendas en las que almacenaban, exhibían, alquilaban, vendían y, por supuesto, llevaban puestos esos trajes. ¿Quién demonios iba a ponerse un traje de época o un disfraz sí no se lo ponía ella misma? El pobre Spencer no comprendía los entresijos de la vida. Sin embargo, Candy sabía que la familia White era un madero para Spencer, y no quería añadir leña al fuego.

Spencer no comprendía que sus padres se hubieran divorciado el año anterior, aunque para Candy estaba claro que, a pesar de haber estado treinta y cinco años casados, Alvin y Anna White era completamente incompatibles. Spencer no se daba cuenta de que los dos eran más felices viviendo cada uno por su lado, y tampoco se daba cuenta de que eso no tenía nada que ver con él ni con ella. Candy suponía que parte del problema residía en la influencia que ejercía el clan Andrew en su hermano.

Para esa familia, los asuntos familiares eran de la mayor importancia; sobre todo, en lo tocante al negocio familiar, Pastelerías Andrew. ¿Cómo sería formar parte de tan fuerte unidad? Candy supuso que debía ser maravilloso, ya que Spencer parecía admirarlos y envidiarlos tanto. En semejantes circunstancias, parecía apropiado que Albert Andrew, director general de las pastelerías de la familia, fuera a casarse con su medio prima; sobre todo, cuando ella había heredado del señor Chester Andrew, el abuelo de Paul, acciones de la empresa. Su matrimonio era perfecto para la buena marcha del negocio.

Pero Candy no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué la «encantadora y sofisticada señorita Leagan», como la había descrito su hermano, últimamente se mostraba reacia a casarse con Albert, teniendo en cuenta que había sido él, en contra de la voluntad de ella, quien rompió meses atrás la apasionada relación que habían mantenido. A Candy le parecía que, con este matrimonio, Elisa conseguiría todo lo que quería. Pero claro, cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiera comprendido bien la explicación de su hermano.

Olvidándose del clan Andrew, Candy se dirigió hacia el probador; de camino, llamó a Tony, que estaba preparando el escaparate con las «Mil y Una Noches» como tema. Tony asomó la cabeza en la zona del circo, la segunda de las cuatro exposiciones de la tienda, y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Me has llamado, chérie? —preguntó Tony con afectado acento francés. Ese día, Tony era Maurice Chevalier. El día anterior había sido Clark Cable. En un futuro próximo, de ello Tony estaba seguro, sería la siguiente superestrella de la pantalla y el escenario, tan pronto como se graduara en la Escuela de Arte Dramático, se marchara de Dallas, y fuera a Los Ángeles o a Nueva York; no estaba seguro de qué costa iba a permitir que le descubriera.

A los veinticinco años, después de que sus sueños de convertirse en actriz hubieran dado paso a una satisfactoria carrera como sastra, Candy se sentía décadas mayor y más madura que su ayudante de veinte años, Tony Abatto.

—Estoy esperando a un cliente muy especial, así que voy a cambiarme —le dijo a Tony — Cuida de la tienda.

— Oui, mademoiselle. Con mi vida, si es necesario, como expresión del amour que le profeso.

— Será mejor que expreses ese amour por tu trabajo —dijo ella sonriendo.

Candy reanudó su camino hacia e! probador, suspirando. Tenía un disfraz de «Peter, Comedor de Calabazas», del que quería deshacerse, pero suponía que no sería buena idea tratar de vendérselo al jefe de Spencer. Por otra parte, todos los trajes de Drácula, piratas y militares estaban reservados ya. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Albert Andrew eligiera, a Candy no le iba a quedar más remedio que confeccionarlo, y justo en la temporada de más trabajo. En fin, podría dormir la segunda semana de noviembre.

Candy, después de desnudarse, se puso unos cómodos pantalones vaqueros y una rebeca color mostaza abotonada hasta el escote; unos calcetines de algodón blanco y unos mocasines granate completaron el atuendo. Después de recogerse el pelo rubio dorado con un pasador, salió del probador. Por pura costumbre, fue directamente al perchero donde colgaba los trajes de época Reina Ana y colocó allí el que había ¡levado puesto antes de dirigirse al fondo de la tienda para quitarse el maquillaje.

Le encantaba su establecimiento entero, pero la zona reservada para el maquillaje era su favorita, ya que allí conservaba numerosos artículos de la barbería de su difunto abuelo, incluida la brocha de afeitar, que utilizaba para los polvos de la cara. Se sentó en la vieja silla de cuero verde, sacó una toalla de un cajón, se la echó por los hombros y luego agarró un tarro de crema limpiadora. Con las yemas de los dedos, se aplicó la crema para quitarse la pintura roja y negra de la cara. Tenía el rostro embadurnado cuando, por el espejo, vio a Tony a sus espaldas. Antes de darle tiempo a preguntarle por qué no estaba cuidando de la tienda, su empleado apretó el pedal de la silla que echaba hacia atrás el respaldo y Candy se encontró mirando a la cara de su irritante empleado y también a un traje a rayas.

—Ejem —dijo Tony. Después, Tony se agachó para besarle la garganta antes de decirle en una imitación a acento francés:

—Tu cliente está aquí, chérie.-Candy fue a pegarle con la toalla con la que se estaba limpiando la cara; pero Tony dio un salto hacia atrás, riendo, y le explicó al otro hombre:

—Me adora.

— Sí, eso parece —fue la burlona respuesta.

Candy lanzó un gruñido. Un momento después, el respaldo del asiento subió, tirándola casi de la silla, y Candy oyó el aire que salía del cojín de un sillón de cuero cuando alguien se sentó. Esperando ver a Tony, Candy volvió la cabeza y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de un desconocido. Era un guapo desconocido de cabello rubio cenizo corto, ojos azul cielo y pestañas cobrizas. Sus finas y rectas cejas parecían casi negras, al igual que la incipiente barba que asomaba en una piel dorada. Al sonreír, le salían dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, sobre una prominente barbilla. El desconocido le ofreció una larga y delgada mano.

—Supongo que usted es Candice White. -Ella, automáticamente, le dio la mano.

—Sí.

—Albert Andrew.- Candy cerró los ojos y, gruñendo para sí, retiró la mano y la utilizó para limpiarse la suciedad de la cara.

—Disculpe, señor Andrew —dijo ella con la toalla encima de la cara, por lo que la voz le salió ahogada—. Cuando mi hermano vino para decirme que iba usted a venir, estaba vestida de la época de la Reina Ana, pero creía que me iba a dar tiempo a quitarme el maquillaje... ¡Y el descarado de Tony ha debido hacerlo a propósito para dejarme en vergüenza! No soporta a Spencer y está enfadado conmigo porque no me tomo en serio sus insinuaciones; ya sé que debería despedirle, pero...-Albert Andrew le quitó la toalla de las manos, aún sonriendo.

—Así —dijo él limpiándole el rostro con firmes movimientos —. Me estaba diciendo por qué no va a despedir a Tony, ¿no?

—Para trabajar en un sitio como éste, hay que ser algo especial —murmuró Candy débilmente.

—¿En serio? —dijo él quitándole pintura de debajo de una ceja—. ¿En qué sentido?

Candy le quitó la toalla de las manos y se volvió al espejo; después, se inclinó hacia delante tanto para evitar la mirada de él como para verse bien la cara. Aún teñía la piel embadurnada. Rápidamente, empezó a quitarse los restos de la pintura.

—Estaba habiéndome de la clase de persona que hay que ser para trabajar en un sitio como éste —le recordó él al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Tiene que ser alguien con amor por el teatro — dijo ella con voz tensa—; por ejemplo, un actor. Hay que ser una persona a quien le guste disfrazarse, creativa y que se conforme con el salario mínimo.

Una mirada a través del espejo le indicó que él estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Candy se frotó furiosamente las mejillas con la esperanza de disimular su sonrojo. Spencer la mataría si pudiera verla en esos momentos. Pobre Spencer, su familia siempre le dejaba en mal lugar. Candy, disgustada consigo misma, tiró la toalla a la repisa y se soltó el cabello.

—Señor Andrew, le agradecería que no le dijera a Spencer que me ha sorprendido así. Spencer es un hermano maravilloso, pero es... es...

—Un poco serio —concluyó Albert Andrew—. Sin humor. Tieso.-Candy, horrorizada, se quedó boquiabierta. Albert se echó a reír.

—Tranquilícese, señorita White, tengo muy buena opinión de su hermano. Es un ejecutivo excelente y un valioso miembro de nuestra sociedad; pero también se toma a sí mismo, y la vida en general, demasiado en serio. En cualquier caso, le juro por mi honor que Spencer no se enterará de que me ha recibido con aspecto de monstruo de pantano.-Candy giró el asiento.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

—No, no es verdad, era una broma.

—Ah.

La sonrisa de ese hombre se amplió, mostrando unos fuertes y blancos dientes; a uno de ellos, a la derecha, le faltaba una pizca. De repente, el humor de él se le contagió, y Candy se dio cuenta no solo de que podía confiar en él, sino que él confiaba en ella lo suficiente para bromear. ¿Por qué le parecía que había poca gente con la que él podía reír a gusto? Pero eso no importaba, lo importante era que todo iba a salir bien. Animada, rió con ganas.

—Perdone; con la cara que tengo, debo haberle dado un susto de muerte.-Él lanzó una carcajada.

—Digamos que jamás habría imaginado que había una cara tan bonita debajo de toda esa pasta.- Candy sintió un súbito placer; después, se dio cuenta de que él hablaba en broma.

—Por favor —dijo ella poniéndose en pie e invitándole a que hiciera lo mismo—. La verdad es que, en este trabajo, es conveniente tener unos rasgos tan ordinarios y poco marcados como los míos. Es como tener un lienzo limpio en el que se puede pintar lo que se quiera. Y ahora, si me sigue, creo, más bien espero, que Tony haya buscado algunos trajes que puedan servirle. -Candy se sorprendió cuando Albert Andrew, agarrándola del brazo, la obligó a detenerse.

—¿Quién le ha dicho que su cara es ordinaria? — preguntó él con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Spencer?

—¿Qué? Oh... no, claro que no.

—Tiene usted un rostro de belleza clásica y delicada —insistió él, pasándole un dedo por las cejas que luego descendió por la nariz y la boca hasta la barbilla. Candy estaba hipnotizada. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era guapa, y casi le creyó. Pero entonces, él apartó el dedo y Candy volvió a la realidad. Candy sacudió la cabeza y, con gesto vacilante, le indicó otra habitación.

—Por ahí, por favor.

Albert se hizo a un lado, bajó la mirada y alzó una mano para indicar a Candy que la seguía. Ella se volvió y, con paso decidido, entró en la otra habitación, tratando de no pensar en lo alto que él era; aunque no tan alto como había pensado al principio, ya que le llegaba a la altura de las cejas. Eso significaba que él no podía medir mucho más de un metro ochenta, ya que, con esos zapatos, ella medía un metro setenta y tres. La perversidad le hizo pensar que ese hombre tenía la estatura perfecta para ella, a pesar de saber que eso era imposible. Para alivio de Candy, el perchero con ruedas en el que tenían trajes que los clientes aún no se habían probado estaba en medio de la tercera sala de la tienda. Candy indicó un pequeño barril con un cojín encima.

—Por favor, señor Andrew, siéntese mientras yo le enseño los trajes favoritos de nuestros clientes.

—Albert—dijo él mientras se sentaba. Eso no era buena idea, pensó Candy. Era un hombre demasiado atractivo para llamarle por su nombre de pila. Por lo tanto, se limitó a sonreír y descolgó la primera percha del perchero.

—Este es el disfraz más popular en esta época del año, por motivos evidentes.-Albert arqueó una ceja.

—Drácula me parece un poco siniestro.

—Bien —Candy sacó la siguiente percha—. El traje de pirata, o corsario, suele sentar muy bien; y están incluidos los pendientes, el sable y, si quiere, una pata de palo o un loro.-Él hizo un esfuerzo para no reír.

—No. No me sientan bien los pendientes.

—De acuerdo —Candy dejó al pirata y sacó al Barón Rojo—. Este es un personaje romántico, el famoso piloto de la segunda guerra mundial. A las mujeres les vuelve locas...-Albert estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No me gusta que las mujeres se vuelvan locas.

—Ah —Candy guardó al Barón Rojo—. ¿Qué le parece Patton? Podríamos pintarle unas canas, rellenarle un poco...

—Creo que lo militar no es para mí.

—¿Ni siquiera el Soldado Rebelde de la guerra civil?

—Ese menos todavía. Estamos tratando de que expandir Pastelerías Andrew a los estados del sur, y a esta fiesta van a asistir clientes potenciales de esa zona.

—Políticamente incorrecto, ¿eh?

—Exacto. Y tampoco es aconsejable el típico Indio Americano.

—Mmm. ¿Qué le parece un emperador chino? Un poco de maquillaje en los ojos, una coleta...-

Albert entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, obviamente poco impresionado.

—¿Rodolfo Valentino de jeque? -Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—No para esta ocasión.

—¿Príncipe Albert?

—¿No era calvo?

—Fidel Castro. Perdone, olvídelo.

—Y olvídese de Stalin, si es que iba a proponérmelo.-Ella le hizo una mueca y recibió una traviesa sonrisa.

— Stalin —murmuró Candy — . Rusia. Mmmm. Oh, Dios mío, ya está. ¿Se acuerda de Tony Curtís en aquella película antigua de corsarios? Yul Brynner hacía de su padre, creo, y saltaban a caballo por precipicios...

— ¡Taras Bulba! —dijo él poniéndose en pie — . ¿No moría al final?-Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Pero se quedó con la chica.

— Sí, eso sí —Albert, cruzando los brazos, se puso un dedo en la barbilla—. Sí, creo que sí. Bien, enséñeme el traje.-¡Horror! Candy tragó saliva.

—La verdad es que no tengo ninguno en la tienda, pero podría confeccionárselo.-Albert se acarició la barbilla.

—Y sería un original, solo para mí.

Candy se relajó y sonrió, a pesar de que eso significaba un estudio, diseñar, cortar, coser y probar. Pero pensó en Spencer y dijo con resignación:

—Exacto.

— ¡Excelente! —Albert se frotó las manos con entusiasmo— . Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?

—Por el estudio, naturalmente.

—¿Estudio? Muy bien. ¿Cuándo? Me refiero, a qué época histórica.-Ella parpadeó.

—No tiene que hacer el estudio usted, ése es mi trabajo.

—¿Y cómo voy a saber que lo hace correctamente? —preguntó Albert. Candy se mordió la mejilla.

—Cierto.-Él se echó a reír.

—No lo digo porque no me fíe de usted, sino porque me gusta enterarme de las cosas. No me gustaría quedar como un idiota si alguien me hace preguntas sobre el traje.

—Bien —dijo ella, extrañamente enternecida—. Podría empezar por ver la película. En realidad, es más probable que le hagan preguntas sobre la película que sobre las circunstancias históricas del traje.-Albert consideró las palabras de Candy y asintió.

—Entiendo. Es una pena que a la gente le interese más el cine que la Historia. Creo que nos rebaja nuestra falta de interés en la Historia.

—No lo había pensado —dijo ella impresionada. Él pareció halagado.

— Bueno, mmmm, creo que será mejor que me vaya a iniciar el estudio. ¿Y después de eso?- Candy se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en las pruebas del traje.

—Tendrá que venir a probarse.

—¿No voy antes a ver el diseño? O es demasiado...

—No, es perfecto, me parece bien. En realidad, puede que eso nos ahorre tiempo. -Albert le sonrió.

—Bien. En ese caso, ¿cuándo me va a enseñar el diseño?

—¿Hacia finales de semana?

—¿Qué le parece el jueves? —sugirió Albert — . El viernes voy a estar muy ocupado.-Y Candy iba a estar muy ocupada toda la semana, pero se limitó a encoger los hombros.

—De acuerdo, el jueves. ¿Qué le parece a eso de las cinco?-Albert se llevó un dedo a la sien con expresión pensativa.

—¿A qué hora suele almorzar?

—¿Qué?- ¿Almorzar? ¿Qué era eso?

—¿Antes o después que Tony?

—Mmmm, después.

—¿Le parece bien a eso de la una?- Candy quiso saber por qué no le parecía buena idea, pero lo único que se le ocurrió era que Tony tenía clase los jueves. No le haría gracia, pero estaría en la tienda a la una. Sin saber qué hacía, Candy asintió con la cabeza.

— Muy bien. ¿Prefiere que almorcemos fuera o que traiga yo algo de comida?-¿Iba a darle de comer?

—Oh, no es necesario que...

—Tonterías. Aunque usted no lo haga, yo tengo que comer; y, con franqueza, no le vendría mal una buena comida. No quiero decir con ello que esté demasiado delgada, ni mucho menos. Pero... —Albert paseó la mirada por la alta y delgada figura de ella—. Bueno, es evidente que no tiene problemas con su peso. Apuesto a que es una de esas mujeres delgadas por naturaleza, envidia de muchas mujeres.-Candy se quedó boquiabierta, no pudo evitarlo. A menos que estuviera soñando, ese hombre estaba coqueteando con ella.

—Yo... mmmm...-Albert se echó a reír. De repente, bruscamente, se miró el reloj. —Dios mío, tengo que marcharme ya. El jueves a la una. Yo me encargaré del almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

— ¡Estupendo!-Albert le guiñó un ojo, se dio media vuelta y por fin se marchó. ¡Iba a almorzar con Albert Andrew!

Albert tecleó el código que quitaba el seguro de la puerta de su Jaguar negro y se sentó al volante. ¿Por qué había insistido en almorzar con Candice White? Era una mujer encantadora, aunque no lo supiera, cosa que le gustaba en una mujer. Su creatividad y naturalidad eran refrescantes. Sin embargo, nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que, prácticamente, estuviera prometido a Elisa. Prácticamente, pero no del todo. ¡Dichosa Elisa! «Vamos, ésa no es forma de pensar en tu futura esposa», se recriminó a sí mismo.

Estaba decidido, tal y como su abuelo sabía que acabaría haciendo, en casarse con su medio prima. No le quedaba más remedio, teniendo en cuenta que el manipulador anciano le había dejado a ella un treinta por ciento de las acciones de Pastelerías Andrew, la misma cantidad de acciones que a él. Albert, por supuesto, tenía otro diez por ciento de acciones además del treinta por ciento, lo que dejaba otro treinta por ciento repartidos entre el resto de los miembros de la familia. Su tío Cari y su esposa Jewel, que era la madre de Elisa, tenían un diez por ciento. Igual que su tío John, soltero. Y el otro diez por ciento había sido para la esposa de su difunto tío, Mary, y su hija Joyce, que ahora era Joyce Andrew Thomas.

Nadie, fuera de la familia, había tenido nunca acciones de la empresa desde que el bisabuelo de Albert la fundara. Era costumbre que tanto los familiares políticos como los descendientes heredaran acciones. Sin embargo, tanto el bisabuelo como el abuelo de Albert se habían reservado la mayor parte de las acciones para sí mismos. La mayoría de los miembros de la familia se habían mantenido al margen del negocio, contentándose con recibir los dividendos sin molestarse en mostrar el mínimo interés por la empresa.

Albert era la excepción. Era bueno para los negocios y le gustaba ese trabajo; y cuando fue nombrado director general, tras la jubilación de su padre, estúpidamente creyó que acabaría recibiendo el sesenta por ciento de acciones que tenía su abuelo, añadido al diez por ciento que había heredado de sus padres. Su familia también había supuesto que así sería, dado que Albert dirigía el negocio con la misma habilidad que sus antepasados. Pero su abuelo les dio una sorpresa.

En realidad, Albert se culpaba de ello en parte. Sabía que a su abuelo le preocupaba su soltería. A los treinta y ocho, pasaba con mucho de la edad a la que se casaban la mayoría de los hombres, y no era por falta de ganas. Se debía simplemente a que no había encontrado a la mujer adecuada. Quizá ni siquiera existiera, aunque no le había asignado características específicas. Lo único que sabía era que ninguna de las muchas de las mujeres con las que había tenido relaciones le había hecho desear permanecer con ella durante el resto de su vida. Ni siquiera Elisa.

Jamás debería haber permitido que le sedujera. Sin embargo, ¿cuántos hombres sanos y sin compromiso había que pudieran resistirse a una hermosa mujer que, de repente, entró en la oficina, sin anunciarse, vestida solo con un impermeable rosa atado a la cintura, medias negras y zapatos de tacón? No, no podía sentirse culpable de haber sucumbido a la tentación; a pesar de que aquel cuerpo tentador había sido mejorado por medio de cirugía plástica. El error había consistido en considerarlo una sencilla diversión y en no pensar que la familia lo consideraría otra cosa.

No podía demostrar que Elisa hubiera revelado algo que, según le había prometido en el momento, iba a ser su secreto; pero a Albert le parecía capaz de ello. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su familia le ignoraba cuando decía que su relación con Elisa era, fundamentalmente, amistosa, Albert hizo lo necesario para poner fin a aquellos juegos. Elisa se mostró comprensiva con él en privado; sin embargo, delante de la familia, pasó meses secándose invisibles lágrimas cada vez que coincidían en algún sitio o cuando alguien mencionaba su nombre.

Superficialmente, Elisa era la mujer perfecta: encantadora, inteligente, simpática, sofisticada, cariñosa... Pero solo superficialmente. Por lo que Albert sabía de ella, la ambición la podía, unido a una inteligencia fría y calculadora. Desgraciadamente, no podía decírselo a nadie más de la familia, excepto quizá a Joyce. ¿Pero de qué serviría? Joyce estaba felizmente casada con el director de fábrica de la empresa, pastelero de profesión, y estaba muy ocupada en intentar tener su primer hijo.

Quizá todo se hubiera solucionado de haberle explicado a su abuelo su relación con Elisa; sin embargo, había actuado como un caballero y ahora iba a pagar la factura. No tenía otro remedio, la familia dependía de él y, para empeorar las cosas, Elisa estaba empezando a mostrar un alarmante interés por entrometerse en los asuntos de la empresa. Peor aún, había incluso amenazado con provocar una escisión en la familia, algo que Albert no podía permitir.

El desastre total no estaba muy lejos; sobre todo, ahora que Elisa había elegido ese momento en el que Pastelerías Andrew iba a introducirse en el mercado nacional. Para evitar problemas y también una lucha interna, Albert le había propuesto el matrimonio, Pero Elisa quería vengarse también, quería dejarle mal delante de la familia, ése era realmente el motivo de la estúpida fiesta de disfraces. No tenía nada que ver con dar publicidad a la empresa, como aseguraba Elisa, sino con dejarle en ridículo. Bien, Albert iba a demostrarle que también tenía unos ases debajo de la manga; y ahí era donde Candice White entraba.

Lo que no explicaba en forma alguna por qué la había invitado a almorzar. Ahora no era el momento para interesarse en otra mujer, nada bueno saldría de ello. Por otra parte, ¿por qué no iba a disfrutar mientras pudiera? Por supuesto, le explicaría a Candy la situación. Sí, el almuerzo iba a ser una diversión, nada más, y se aseguraría de que el menú también lo fuera. Los hombres casi prometidos tenían derecho a divertirse...

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**No olviden decirme qué les pareció. Un abrazote y ya saben...**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un futuro juntos**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

.

CANDY se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras los de la empresa de comidas a domicilio se hacían los dueños de la tienda. Colocaron una mesa portátil y la cubrieron con un mantel de damasco blanco. Candy estaba preocupada, entusiasmada y nerviosa simultáneamente. Almuerzo, había dicho él. Era más bien un banquete: ensalada de frutas, una increíble ternera bourguignonne que olía de maravilla, pan crujiente, queso brie, vino y una tarta de chocolate y crema batida. Todo ello servido por un camarero uniformado que sonreía misteriosamente.

¿En qué estaba pensando Albert Andrew? Ella no era más que la sastra y la hermana de uno de sus empleados; sin embargo, la estaba tratando como si estuviera interesado en ella como mujer. Candy se preguntó si Spencer lo sabía y, en caso de no saberlo, qué pensaría si se ella se lo contara. Antes de llegar a una conclusión al respecto, Albert Andrew entró en el cuarto hablando por un teléfono móvil.

—Sí, Gladys, lo comprendo. De todos modos, voy a desconectar el teléfono ahora mismo y no voy a volverlo a conectar hasta... —Albert se miró el reloj—, las dos.

Al momento, apretó un botón, cerró el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Después, buscó a Candy con la mirada. Cuando la vio, al otro extremo de la habitación, debajo de un árbol artificial decorado con bombillas blancas al lado de un carromato, Albert sonrió. Candy dio un paso hacia delante, apesadumbrada por el placer que le producía verlo de nuevo.

—No debería haberse tomado tantas molestias — dijo Candy.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia —respondió él en tono ligero. Entonces, vio la mesa portátil ya preparada y, frotándose las manos, se acercó—. Tiene un aspecto estupendo, y no lo digo porque esté muerto de hambre.-Halagado, el camarero rodeó la mesa y sacó una silla, indicándole a Candy que se sentara. A continuación, el hombre le dio el mismo tratamiento a Albert; y éste, tras sentarse, sonrió a Candy.

—Medio esperaba encontrarla disfrazada de guacamole o algo parecido.-Candy enrojeció visiblemente.

—No, jamás me disfrazaría para comer.

—¿Ni siquiera con un disfraz de banquete?

—Jamás he oído hablar de ningún disfraz de banquete.

—En ese caso, podríamos inventárnoslo, sería todo un éxito —Albert sonrió traviesamente y Candy se echó a reír. El camarero empezó a levantar tapaderas y a servir los platos. Candy sentía una profunda timidez. Por mucho que se repitiera que no, seguía sintiéndose como si le estuvieran haciendo la corte. Pero eso no tenía sentido, ese hombre estaba a punto de casarse. Y aunque no lo estuviera, era imposible que una mujer como ella le interesara. Ella era solo una sastra de trajes de disfraces y de época y la bastante ordinaria hermana de Spencer White. Con eso en la mente, centró sus pensamientos en el trabajo.

—¿Quiere ver ahora mis diseños? —preguntó Candy con inseguridad. Albert hizo un gesto negativo con la mano.

—Tengo demasiada hambre, necesito comer... y mirarla.

—Oh.- Candy resistió la tentación de alisarse el pelo. Después de unos momentos, levantó su tenedor y empezó a comer la colorida ensalada de frutas.

— ¿Le ha dado mucho trabajo? —preguntó Albert, que ya había comido la mitad de la ensalada—. Me refiero al diseño.-Candy dejó el tenedor en el plato y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

—No, la verdad es que no. Es fácil imaginárselo a usted con un traje de época.

—¿Es eso bueno? —preguntó él en tono esperanzado. Candy trató de explicarse.

— Sí. Verá, suelo imaginar personas que le vayan bien a mis trajes, pero el problema es que no suelen sentarles tan bien a las personas reales; al menos, a mí no me lo parece.

—¿Y le parece que representaré el papel bien?

—Sí.-Era extraño, pero Candy llevaba unos días imaginándoselo con distintos trajes de época y lo veía espléndido con todos ellos.

—En ese caso, estoy seguro de que así será.

Al oír sus suaves palabras, Candy sintió placer. La idea de poder hacer algo que agradara a su hermano la hizo reír; Albert, dejó su tenedor en el plato y sonrió como si le encantara aquel sonido.

—No sé por qué, pero usted me levanta el ánimo.

—¿Yo? —se oyó Candy decir a sí misma en tono coqueto, y la sonrisa de Albert se prolongó unos momentos antes de volver a levantar el tenedor. Fue el almuerzo más maravilloso de su vida, y Candy se lo confesó a Albert más tarde.

—Quería que fuera algo especial —confesó él mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Candy tuvo la sensación de que, si Tony no hubiera aparecido en ese momento vestido de Charlie Chaplin, Albert la habría besado; sin embargo, debían ser imaginaciones suyas. El camarero había desaparecido con los restos de la comida y Tony no se molestó en ceremonias.

—Llamada telefónica para el señor Andrew.-La intensa expresión desapareció del semblante de Albert y fue sustituida por una de irritación seguida de otra de resignación.

—¿Ha preguntado el nombre? -Tony sonrió de modo desafiante.

—No. Es una mujer, si le sirve de ayuda.-Albert se puso en pie y le pidió disculpas a Candy.

—Perdone, será mejor que vaya a contestar.

—No se preocupe —dijo ella, también poniéndose en pie en el momento en que el camarero regresó, claramente a por la mesa y las sillas — . Estaré en el cuarto de costura. Tony, por favor, acompáñale cuando acabe de hablar por teléfono.-Tony se tocó el bigote postizo y, muy tieso, echó a andar, seguido de Albert. Suspirando, Candy se dirigió al cuarto de la costura y empezó a colgar sus diseños de Taras Bulba en un tablero de corcho. Albert se reunió con ella poco tiempo después. No le dio ninguna explicación respecto a la llamada, pero Candy no esperaba que lo hiciera. Albert miró a su alrededor y luego se acercó al tablero de corcho que colgaba de la pared. Examinó los dibujos atentamente. Después de un tiempo, dio un paso atrás y miró a Candy.

—¿Prefiere alguno de ellos? La pregunta le sorprendió.

— Bueno, sí, la verdad es que sí. Este —Candy señaló el dibujo del centro.-Albert volvió a acercarse al tablero y examinó ese dibujo en particular. Después, asintiendo, volvió a retroceder.

—¿Cuándo empezamos?

—¿Empezar?

—Bueno, supongo que tendrá que probarme el traje.

—Sí, claro, pero...

—¿Le parece bien el sábado o prefiere no trabajar el fin de semana? Le aseguro que lo comprendería. Solo pensaba que... en fin, este sábado me viene bien.-Candy normalmente trabajaba los sábados por la mañana. No sabía por qué contestó:

—¿El sábado al mediodía? -Albert sonrió radiantemente.

—Excelente. ¿Almorzamos otra vez?

— ¡Oh, no! Quiero decir que... no es necesario. Si le parece, tomaremos un café.-Él volvió a sonreír.

—Bien, me ocuparé de ello.

—No, no se moleste, déjelo en mis manos. Al fin y al cabo, solo va a ser un café.

—Como quiera. ¿A eso de las tres?

— Sí, perfecto —respondió Candy, olvidándose por completo de que le había prometido a su madre ir a verla.

—Entonces, a las tres —Albert indicó el dibujo por el que se habían decidido—. Buen trabajo. Ya sé que estoy abusando de usted en esta época de tanto trabajo.-Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Es un placer.-Albert se acercó más a ella y, arqueando las cejas, la miró intensamente.

—Quizá debería advertírselo al joven Charlie. Me parece que piensa que está demasiado ocupada para permitirse el lujo de tomarse tiempo para almorzar y aceptar más trabajo.-Candy jadeó. ¡Maldito Tony! Cerró los ojos y, con voz temblorosa por el bochorno que sintió, dijo:

—El joven Charlie no debería meterse en lo que no le concierne.-Tendría que hablar con Tony, aunque daba igual. Albert rió.

— Yo diría que está encaprichado con usted. Candy elevó los ojos al techo.

—Debería aplastarle.

— Vamos, vamos, hay que mostrarse comprensivo con el ego de un jovencito —bromeó Albert.

Candy se echó a reír. Solo un hombre como Albert Andrew podía ver la situación con objetividad. Sí, Tony era un jovencito; sobre todo, comparado con el hombre que tenía delante.

—En ese caso, unos buenos azotes.- Esos ojos azul cielo oscurecieron.

—No le anime —dijo él con voz ronca, y Candy volvió a sentir que quería besarla—. Bueno, tengo que marcharme.-Ella sonrió para disimular su desilusión.

—El sábado, tendrá que llamar al timbre, cierro la tienda a las doce.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a estar solos?- Candy tuvo que tragar antes de responder.

— Sí, vamos a estar solos.- Albert sonrió íntimamente.

—Hasta el sábado entonces.

* * *

Decidido a que fuera una visita breve y profesional, Albert se sacó las manos de los bolsillos del abrigo y alzó un brazo para llamar al timbre. Como si su mano hubiera cobrado vida propia, se demoró en sus cabellos para alisárselos. El pelo de Albert tenía tendencia a ondularse y, de repente, fue excesivamente consciente del deseo que le poseía de querer tener buena apariencia. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se echó a reír. ¡Visita profesional! Sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose qué tenía Candy White que le hacía sentirse como un adolescente enamorado por primera vez. Por fin, apretó el botón del timbre. Transcurrieron unos momentos antes de que la persiana del cristal de la puerta se levantara y Candy le sonriera. La puerta se abrió y ella se echó a un lado para dejarle pasar; cuando Albert entró, Candy cerró la puerta con llave inmediatamente.

—Hola —dijo ella, tomándole el abrigo que Albert ya se estaba quitando.

—Hola.

Candy colgó el abrigo en un perchero que había entre el mostrador y la puerta. Las lámparas del techo estaban apagadas, y la luz que entraba por el escaparate era suave y brumosa, proyectando reflejos dorados en el pelo de ella. Se la veía cálida y tierna con ese jersey amarillo claro, pantalones vaqueros y botas marrones. Albert sintió algo extraño en el pecho al ver el pálido carmín de sus labios. Se le secó la garganta. Esa mujer le atraía como un imán. De repente, una vieja e intensa irritación se apoderó de él, y ella lo notó al instante.

—¿Le ocurre algo?-Albert forzó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

—No —las manos le temblaban y se le habían helado. Frotándoselas, pensó en el café que ella le prometiera el jueves anterior—. De todos modos, no me vendría mal una bebida caliente.- Ella dio un paso atrás, e hizo una elegante reverencia.

—Por aquí, caballero.

Albert se echó a reír, empezando a sentirse mejor. La siguió por la tienda hasta el cuarto de la costura. En un rincón de la habitación, Candy había preparado una mesa. A modo de mantel, había un chal; las servilletas estaban decorativamente dobladas y las cucharas eran de plata. La cafetera de porcelana, iba acompañada de tazas antiguas, platos de postre, jarra de leche y azucarero, todo ello de porcelana fina. En el centro, había una bandeja de cristal con una variedad de pastas de exquisito aspecto. Ninguno de los artículos en la mesa hacía juego con otro; sin embargo, armonizaban con encantadora originalidad. Era evidente que Candy se había tomado la molestia de honrarle con su creatividad, y él se sintió sumamente enternecido.

—Es una maravilla —dijo él acariciando suavemente el borde de una tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse.

—¿Puedo? —Albert Índico la cafetera.

—Naturalmente. Sírvase.-El aroma a amaretto le subió por la nariz mientras servía el oscuro y caliente café en una de las tazas. Alzó la mirada con gesto interrogante cuando llevó la mano hacia la otra taza. Sonriendo, Candy asintió y él le sirvió.

—¿Lo toma con algo?

—Solo con una nube de leche.-Después de servirle la leche y pasarle la taza, Albert agarró una pasta de chocolate de la bandeja, la puso en un plato y se la dio a Candy.

—Gracias —dijo ella sonriendo.

— De nada.-A continuación, Albert tomó otra pasta para él, y se sentó. El café estaba fuerte y tenía un aroma delicado.

—Excelente —dijo Albert al tiempo que dejaba la taza en el platillo y agarraba la pasta que había elegido para sí. Con sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre y se comió la pasta de dos bocados. Tras beber otro sorbo de café, contempló la bandeja con pastas mientras trataba de decidirse por cuál elegir. Se decidió por una con fresa, y rió cuando, al morder la pasta, la mermelada de fresa se le cayó. Candy también rió, y dejó su pasta en el plato para acudir en su ayuda con una de ésas absurdamente delicadas servilletas de té.

— Se va a llenar de fresa —dijo ella juguetonamente. Albert le sonrió traviesamente.

—No se preocupe, ya soy mayorcito. -Ella volvió a reír.

—Puede que lo sea, pero parece un niño travieso sorprendido con las manos en el tarro de la mermelada.-Albert no pudo evitarlo, dejó la pasta en el plato y, con la mano pegajosa le untó mermelada a Candy en la barbilla y en la mejilla. Candy se quedó con la boca abierta y dio un salto hacia atrás antes de estallar en carcajadas. Albert fue tras ella, no tuvo problemas para agarrarla del brazo mientras Candy daba quedos gritos y se defendía con la servilleta.

— ¡Así es como juegan los niños con la mermelada, señorita White! —bromeó él. Riendo y forcejando, Candy, pegada al cuerpo de él, se retorció. El humor juguetón se evaporó y dio paso a un adulto deseo. Mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, Albert ignoró la idea de que no tenía derecho al afecto de aquella mujer, y, muy despacio, le pasó los pegajosos dedos por los labios antes de bajar la cabeza para el más dulce beso de su vida. Ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apretándole contra sí, mientras él la obligaba a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, chupando y saboreando hasta penetrarle la boca con la lengua. Poco a poco, Candy se apartó de él y se limpió la cara con la servilleta. En aquella mirada verde, Albert vio que ella sabía perfectamente lo inútil y sin sentido de lo que él había hecho.

—Lo siento —murmuró Albert volviendo a su silla.

—No tiene importancia —dijo ella ofreciéndole otra servilleta.

—Sí la tiene.-Candy suspiró.

—Está bien, como quiera.

—No sé qué me pasa. Normalmente, muestro mejores modales.

—Debe ser que se siente atrapado —observó Candy, entre su propia desilusión y la compasión que sentía por él.

—Lo sabe, ¿verdad? Supongo que Spencer se lo ha contado todo.-Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Me ha contado que su abuelo dejó un testamento en el que no le dejaba más opción que casarse con cierta mujer.

—Elisa —dijo él amargamente.

—Elisa, la de la fiesta de disfraces.-Él sonrió. Aquella mujer alta, delgada y angelical era encantadora. Conocerla había sido una brillante luz en medio de la oscuridad que era su futuro, un oasis en el desierto en el que se había convertido su vida; pero eso era lo único que ella podía ser, algo momentáneo, transitorio. Por supuesto, había acertado al decir que debía sentirse atrapado; y, sin duda, eso había intensificado sus respuestas a aquella mujer. No era justo, lo sabía, pero no iba a renunciar a unos momentos de felicidad con Candy White. Tenía derecho a ello, ¿no? Siempre y cuando no se pasara de la raya. Mentalmente, trazó la raya: podrían reír juntos, charlar y trabajar juntos, pero ése era el tope. No volvería a besarla ni a tocarla. Albert sonrió, bebió su café y la observó mientras Candy bebía el suyo. Por fin, Candy dejó su taza en el platillo.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar —dijo ella al tiempo que extendía un brazo para agarrar la cinta métrica que casi siempre llevaba colgada al cuello. Después, agarró una hoja de papel en la que había dibujada la silueta de un cuerpo humano y líneas intermitentes representando diferentes tallas. Clavó el papel al tablero de corcho, se puso un lapicero en la oreja, se sentó en un taburete y, con un gesto, indicó a Albert que se le acercara. Él hizo lo que ella !e había indicado. Candy le midió la cintura; después, hizo una anotación en el papel con el lápiz. Le midió las caderas, las piernas, los brazos y los hombros.

— Se le da muy bien esto —comentó Albert riendo.

—Es parte de mi trabajo. Y ahora, levante los brazos. -Albert alzó los brazos y ella le midió el pecho, acercándosele. De repente, no pudo evitarlo y la rodeó con los brazos. Candy se quedó inmóvil; después, simplemente, se echó hacia atrás.

—Ya casi hemos terminado —dijo ella ignorando que Albert había intentado abrazarla.

Albert sintió desilusión, alivio, vergüenza y frustración. Apretó los dientes. Era evidente que esa mujer tenía más sentido común que él. Albert quería que Candy terminara, pero los segundos pasaban y ella seguía sin moverse. Cuando por fin Paul bajó la mirada, la vio en el suelo, con la cabeza baja, las manos en el suelo y también la cinta métrica. Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, Candy enderezó los hombros, alzó la barbilla y levantó la cinta métrica. Entonces, muy despacio, alzó las manos hacia la entrepierna de Albert, y éste se dio cuenta en ese momento que tenía que medirle el tiro. Agarrándole las manos, Albert se agachó junto a ella. Después, la abrazó. Sin resistirse, Candy se echó hacia delante y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Albert. Él descansó su mejilla en la cabeza de ella y cerró los ojos. Se quedaron así unos momentos. Poco a poco, el repentino deseo fue desvaneciéndose, dejando en su lugar una especie de triste satisfacción. Albert suspiró y le besó la cabeza.

—No tengo derecho a hacer esto. No puedo cambiar la situación. El negocio está en juego y el futuro de mi familia depende de mí.

—Lo sé —susurró ella.

— Ojalá te hubiera conocido hace tiempo —dijo Albert. Candy levantó la cabeza.

—¿Antes de tu aventura amorosa con ella?- Albert parpadeó, soltándola ligeramente.

—Spencer no se ha dejado nada en el tintero, ¿verdad? —Albert sonrió irónicamente—. Voy a tener que hablar con él.-Candy jadeó y se apartó de Albert.

— ¡No, por favor! Jamás lo comprendería. Por favor, Albert, no...

— ¡Eh! Era una broma. En realidad, me alegro de que te lo haya contado todo. No estoy seguro de poder haberlo hecho yo, la tentación de no hacerlo habría sido demasiado grande-. Albert vio un brillo de placer en los verdes ojos de Candy antes de que ésta bajara la cabeza y volviera a agarrar la cinta métrica.

—Eso es lo que piensas ahora; sin embargo, es muy probable que, si no tuvieras este problema, jamás te hubieras fijado en mí.

—Eso no es verdad.

— Sí lo es —insistió Candy con voz queda—. Pero no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada. No soy la clase de mujer que despierta el interés en los hombres.-Albert le puso una mano en el cuello.

—¿Qué me dices de Charlie Chaplin? Candy hizo una mueca.

—Tony no está interesado en mí —respondió Candy con firmeza—. Cree que lo está porque soy virgen y, por lo tanto, frustrada; con lo cual, piensa que acabaré cediendo sí sigue presionando.-Una virgen. Albert tragó saliva. ¿Cuánto hacía que no conocía a una virgen? De repente, enternecido, Albert dijo:

—Prométeme que no te arrojarás a los brazos de un tipo como Tony.-Candy agrandó los ojos y luego se echó a reír.

— Antes me meto monja.- Él rió también.

—Esto tampoco lo hagas.-Candy se puso seria y le dijo en tono solemne:

— No puedo, no soy católica.-Los dos se echaron a reír. Por fin, Albert se levantó y, cuando Candy fue a hacer lo mismo, él le señaló con un dedo.

—No te muevas, y dame esa cinta métrica.-Candy así lo hizo, y Albert se llevó el extremo de la cinta métrica a la entrepierna. Señalando al suelo, Albert dijo:

—¿Cuánto mido?- Ella leyó el número.

—Mucho. Tienes unas piernas muy largas.

—Y tú. Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué? -Candy se levantó y le quitó la cinta métrica. Después, anotó la medida en el papel.

—La tela. Lo siguiente es elegir la tela.

—Está bien. Pero hoy no, tengo que marcharme ya —Albert se miró el reloj — .¿Qué te parece el lunes? Candy asintió.

—Escucha, no es necesario que elijas tú también la tela si no quieres. La puedo elegir yo, empiezo a coser el traje y tú lo único que tienes que hacer es venir a probarte.-Pero no era eso lo que Albert quería. Quería estar con ella todo el tiempo, pero...

—Está bien, lo que te parezca mejor.- Candy apartó la mirada.

—Bueno... normalmente me gusta que los clientes elijan la tela.-Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Albert.

—Entonces... ¿el lunes?-Ella también sonrió.

—El lunes.

—¿A qué hora?-Candy se mordió los labios.

—Cierro a las seis.

—A las seis —repitió él. Deberían cenar juntos. Albert quería cenar con ella, pero sabía que era una verdadera estupidez, y un gran riesgo. Respiró profundamente.

—¿Quieres que después de comprar la tela vayamos a cenar? Te prometo que me comportaré. Bueno, al menos, lo intentaré.-Ella le dedicó una lenta y tímida sonrisa.

—Tendrá que ser en un establecimiento público, y puede que no quieras arriesgarte a que te vean...

—Conozco el sitio perfecto -—le interrumpió él rápidamente—. No es lujoso, pero la carne a la parrilla es excelente. ¿Te gusta la carne a la parrilla?

—Me encanta.

— ¡Estupendo! Bueno, hasta el lunes a las seis. Tela primero y después carne a la parrilla. Lo pasaremos bien.

—Estoy segura. Y ahora, deja que te acompañe a la puerta.-Albertse cuidó de no tocarla mientras atravesaban la tienda. Delante de la puerta, Candy le dio el abrigo.

—Gracias —dijo Albert. Albert abrió la puerta y ella, sonriendo, lo vio salir...

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un futuro juntos**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

.

.

NO perdieron mucho tiempo eligiendo el tejido. Candy le enseñó varias muestras de diferentes colores y texturas, y cómo se coordinaban. Albert las observó y preguntó:

—¿Qué combinación es tu preferida? - Ella señaló una combinación de varios tonos tierra, azules y rojos. Albert la estudió durante unos segundos.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Bueno, ahora vamos a cenar, estoy muerto de hambre.

— Siempre tienes hambre —ella se echó a reír.

—Estos últimos días —contestó él, cuyo apetito había mejorado durante la pasada semana—. ¿Dónde tienes el abrigo?

Candy se acercó a un armario empotrado en un rincón de la habitación, abrió la puerta y sacó un abrigo azul marino, de estilo militar, con doble hilera de botones. Albert se la acercó y le ayudó a ponérselo. Dentro del abrigo, en la etiqueta, había un nombre escrito a tinta.

—C. Marmat —leyó él—. ¿Qué es eso?- Candy se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Debe ser el nombre del marinero al que pertenecía este abrigo antes de acabar en la tienda de segunda mano.

«Compra ropa de segunda mano», pensó Albert maravillado. Elisa no se acercaría siquiera a un traje de diseño de segunda mano. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo comparaciones entre las dos mujeres, se maldijo a sí mismo. Aquella misma mañana, después de una noche inquieta en la que no había hecho más que dar vueltas en la cama, había decidido mantener a las dos separadas en su mente. Elisa era su futuro, por mucho que temiera ese futuro. Candy era... su amiga.

El coche de Albert esperaba en la esquina. La noche era clara y agradablemente fresca. Durante el trayecto al restaurante, Candy se puso cómoda en su asiento y lo miró.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal día has tenido? -Albert rió, porque era la clase de pregunta que las parejas se hacían.

—Bueno. ¿Y tú?

—El mío ha sido bueno también —respondió ella sonriendo—. Hoy he ido vestida de Goldilocks y he obligado a Tony a ir de osito de peluche, cosa que no le ha hecho mucha gracia.- Albert lanzó una carcajada.

—¿Cómo se viste uno de osito de peluche? La sonrisa de Candy fue sublime.

—Bueno, uno se pone un traje de oso, un chupete colgado al cuello de una cinta, un pañal y un gorrito de bebé.

La imagen hizo que Albert riera el resto del camino al restaurante, si se podía llamar restaurante al establecimiento al que iban. El sitio al que Albert la llevó estaba en la avenida Greenville, y era una especie de súper club. El edificio dejaba mucho que desear, y tenía un letrero de neón que anunciaba: Parrillada y Música. A pesar de que solo eran las seis y media, una música de jazz salía por los altavoces que había a la entrada de! establecimiento y la gente hacía cola para entrar. Albert aparcó a un lado del edificio y, después de tomar a Candy de la mano, la llevó hasta una puerta con un letrero que decía: Reparto. Albert llamó a la puerta. Tras varios segundos, la puerta se abrió y un hombre negro con un delantal blanco inmaculado les saludó.

— ¡Andrew! —el hombre estrechó la mano de Albert enérgicamente —. Vaya, hombre, ¿cómo es que no me has avisado que ibas a venir?-Albert sonrió ampliamente.

—He preferido darte una sorpresa. Ya veo que tienes tanta clientela como siempre.

—No nos va mal del todo, no señor —de repente, el hombre miró a Candy — . ¿Quién es? Albert le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Candy.

—Es mi buena amiga Candy White. Candy, éste es Hoot.

—Buena amiga, ¿eh? —comentó Hoot asintiendo pensativamente—. Igual que el abrigo.

—Gracias —Candy sonrió.

— ¡Vamos, entren!- Hoot se dio media vuelta y los guió por un estrecho corredor, después cruzaron la cocina y otras habitaciones hasta llegar a un pequeño y polvoriento despacho en el

que, después de hacerles sentar, les ofreció unas bebidas que sacó de un pequeño frigorífico.

—No, gracias, tengo que conducir. -Candy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No soy gran bebedora.

Hoot lanzó a Albert una significativa mirada y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Albert sabía exactamente lo que Hoot estaba pensando. Albert tampoco era gran bebedor. Elisa creía que la «habilidad» de saber beber socialmente era muy importante, y le acusaba de descortesía cuando él rechazaba una bebida. Hoot se pasó una mano por la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Cómo se han conocido?

—Mi hermano trabaja para Albert —dijo Candy.

—Candy es sastre de disfraces y trajes de época, y me está confeccionando uno —dijo Albert.

— ¡Sastre! ¿Y el traje es para la fiesta de Elisa? -Albert hizo una mueca.

—¿Para qué si no?-Hoot se agarró las manos y estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Pobre infeliz!

—Si no recuerdo mal, he visto tu nombre en la lista de invitados —le recordó Albert.

—¿Tiene un disfraz ya preparado, señor Hoot? — preguntó Candy. Hoot pareció sorprendido; después, una enorme sonrisa blanca iluminó su rostro.

—No soy señor Hoot, sino Hoot a secas. Y cielo, tengo el mejor traje, el que llevo puesto ahora mismo, con delantal y todo.

—Un delantal que nunca está sucio —comentó Albert irónicamente.

—Barato —interpuso Candy—. Ah, y no se te olvide el gorro de chef y el guante del horno.

—Buena idea —repuso Hoot.

—¿Tienes gorro de chef? —le preguntó Albert.

—No —admitió Hoot—, pero ya buscaré uno.

—SÍ quieres, te alquilaré uno para la fiesta —dijo Candy —. Cinco dólares. Hoot arrugó el ceño.

—Incluso incluiré el guante. ¿No es una ganga?- Hoot miró a Albert.

—Es un encanto —dijo Hoot—. ¿Por qué no te quedas con ésta y dejas a esa bruja de Elisa?

—No empecemos con eso —dijo Albert rápidamente. Hoot se llevó las manos a un ligeramente prominente vientre.

— ¡Uuuf! —miró a Candy-. Es esa familia suya. Si quieres mi opinión, son todos una banda de sanguijuelas.

—Hoot.-Éste ignoró la advertencia de Albert.

—Hace un tiempo, en su familia se pelearon sobre quién iba a dirigir el negocio familiar; al final, decidieron elegir un chivo.

—¿Un chivo?

—Ha querido decir un chivo expiatorio —aclaró Albert—. Y no sabe lo que dice.

—El chivo dirige el negocio y los demás se dedican a disfrutar la vida, dejando que él se encargue de todo —continuó Hoot—, El se lleva los dolores de cabeza y ellos se embolsan buenos cheques.

—Me permite llevar el negocio a mi manera — dijo Albert.

—¿Es así como tú lo ves? Pues, en mi opinión, lo que han hecho es atarte las manos —le dijo Hoot a Candy — . Viven en el limbo y se lavan las manos respecto a todo. Sin embargo, el chivo no puede votar por ellos y tampoco puede pedirles que voten lo que él diga. Si pudiera, le diría a esa fulana que se fuera con su proposición de matrimonio al mismísimo...

— ¡Hoot!

—Está bien, está bien, ya me callo —Hoot señaló a Candy — . Ésta sí que es una verdadera dama. La otra es el demonio en persona. -Albert se puso en pie y agarró a Candy de la mano.

—Bueno, ya está bien de sermones, me muero de hambre. ¿Vas a dejar que comamos aquí tranquilamente o vamos a tener que marcharnos a otro sitio?-Hoot alzó los ojos al techo.

—La cena corre de mi cuenta.

—Gracias —contestó Albert. Hoot se puso en pie y sonrió a Candy.

—Dale ese gorro al chivo y no se te olvide cobrarle.- Candy se echó a reír.

—Lo haré. Encantada de conocerte, Hoot. Él sonrió.

—Tenemos una pechuga de pollo con miel a la parrilla que está para lamerse los dedos, encanto —dijo Hoot mientras Albert tiraba de ella hasta salir del despacho—. ¡Di a los camareros que le sirvan al chivo repollo fermentado y salchichas a la parrilla! -Candy continuó riendo mientras seguía a Albert.

—Es un hombre encantador —comentó ella.

— Sí, lo es —respondió Albert a pesar suyo.

De repente, Albert se detuvo, la empujó contra la pared, la aplastó con su cuerpo y le subió la barbilla con la mano. Candy sabía lo que venía después y no hizo nada por impedírselo. Albert la besó lentamente, prolongando el beso todo lo que pudo. Cuando se echó hacia atrás y la miró, vio en el rostro de Candy más de lo que jamás había soñado. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su bonita boca esbozaba una sonrisa. Albert apoyó la frente en la de ella y susurró:

—¿Por qué me has dejado hacerlo? -Ella suspiró.

—No he podido evitarlo.

Albert cerró los ojos y pensó: «yo tampoco». Pero tenía que hacerlo. No era justo, para ninguno de los dos, ir más allá de la pura amistad. Albert respiró profundamente, abrió los ojos y dio un paso atrás. Ella, comprensiva, continuó sonriendo. Albert sintió una repentina desesperación y un enorme sentimiento de pérdida. Volvió a tomar la mano de Candy y la llevó por el pasillo hasta una puerta negra. La atravesaron y entraron en una habitación poco iluminada y llena de gente. Un hombre, sentado al piano, tocaba como si estuviera solo en el establecimiento y muy aburrido.

A través de las mesas, Albert condujo a Candy hasta una en un oscuro lugar detrás de una columna.

—Esta es la mesa de los clientes especiales —dijo él mientras ayudaba a Candy a quitarse el abrigo para luego colgarlo del respaldo de la silla, junto con el bolso. Después, él se quitó su abrigo y lo colgó de un gancho en la pared antes de sentarse frente a ella.

—En esta mesa solo te puedes sentar si te han invitado. De esa manera, los camareros saben que no vas a pagar.

—Una idea genial.

— Sí, a mí también me lo parece.- Albert encendió una vela con una lata como palmatoria; entonces, miró a su alrededor.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

—¿El restaurante? Es curioso. Nunca se me habría ocurrido decorarlo a propósito para dar el efecto de viejo y destartalado.-Albert rió.

—Hoot quiere que resulte acogedor y, al mismo tiempo, que la gente solo venga aquí por la calidad de la comida.-Ella asintió.

—Da la impresión de ser un hombre que sabe lo que se hace.

—Sí.- Permanecieron en silencio un momento antes de que una apresurada camarera apareciera.

-Hola, Albert.

—¿Qué tal, Eileen? Tienes mucho trabajo esta noche ,¿eh?

— Como todas las noches —respondió ella — , ¿Qué has hecho para conseguir que el jefe te invitara? -Albert sonrió traviesamente.

— He dejado que me insultara y que metiera las narices en mis asuntos.

—Eso se le da de maravilla —declaró Eileen. Albert extendió el brazo por encima de la mesa y tomó la mano de Candy.

—Eileen, te presento a Candice White. Hoot ha dicho que Candy va a tomar pechuga de pollo con miel a la parrilla.-Eileen agrandó los ojos.

—¿Qué has hecho para ganarte la especialidad de la casa?

—No entra en el menú —le explicó Albert a Candy—. No te dicen que lo tienen a menos que Hoot dé antes su permiso.-Candy inclinó la cabeza, indicando que estaba debidamente impresionada.

—Le he ofrecido alquilarle un gorro de chef —le dijo Candy a Eileen.

—¿Un gorro de chef? —la confusión de Eileen era evidente. Miró a Albert, pero él no hizo comentario alguno. Después de unos momentos, Eileen se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a anotar la orden —. Pechuga de pollo a la parrilla con miel. ¿Algo más?-Candy sonrió a Albert.

— Creo que tú vas a tomar repollo fermentado, ¿no?-Albert hizo una mueca y le dijo a la camarera:

—Dos de pollo, por favor.

—Dos de pollo. ¿Qué vas a beber?

—Té frío.

—Lo mismo para mí.

— Ahora mismo les traigo el té —Eileen miró a Albert antes de marcharse — . Eh, Albert, ¿por qué no tocas algo? Ese tipo me está aburriendo de muerte.-Albert se echó a reír.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no?- La camarera se dio media vuelta y se alejó apresuradamente, pero se detuvo junto al piano para decirle algo al tipo que estaba tocando. El pianista se puso en pie y se marchó. Albert se levantó y obligó a Candy a que le siguiera.

— Ven, acompáñame. Lo menos que puedo hacer para ganarme la cena es tocar un poco.-Candy le siguió hasta el piano, en el centro de la estancia. Albert la hizo sentar a un lado del banco y se sentó al lado de ella. Después de flexionar los dedos, empezó a tocar una versión de Old Man River. Antes de acabar la canción, el establecimiento estaba en silencio, y Candy fascinada. Albert se sentía inspirado y tocó Dixie, a lo que siguió una interpretación de jazz de Amazing Grace. Eileen se acercó, dejó sus cenas encima del piano y se quedó unos minutos a escuchar, apoyando el codo en el piano.

Por fin, Albert se levantó mientras la gente le aplaudía, incluida Candy, y agradeció los aplausos con una serie de reverencias antes de agarrar la comida y dirigirse a la mesa. Al menos, por el momento, Albert se sentía en paz con su mundo; pero sabía que no podía pedir nada más.

Candy recostó la espalda en el asiento del coche y suspiró de satisfacción. Había comido hasta la saciedad, una cena fabulosa; un hombre fabuloso la había besado en el pasillo del establecimiento; ese hombre fabuloso había tocado al piano tres canciones maravillosas y, después, la había halagado con la mirada el resto de la velada. Sí, había sido una noche inolvidable, pensó Candy plenamente consciente del que se estaba enamorando de un hombre del que no debía enamorarse.

—¿Por qué no me dejas que te lleve a tu casa? Enviaré a alguien para que recoja tu coche de la tienda y te lo lleve a casa.

—No digas tonterías. Llevo ya mucho tiempo conduciendo de noche.

— Sigue sin gustarme —dijo él — , Al menos, deja que te siga para asegurarme de que llegas bien. -Ella sonrió.

—Está bien, te dejo que me sigas.

—Estupendo.-Unos minutos después, Candy estaba sentada al volante de su viejo coche en dirección a su pequeña casa en Oak Cliff. El lujoso coche de Albert la seguía. Cuando

Candy entró con el coche en jardín delantero de la casa, Albert paró en la calle, y no se fue hasta después de verla entrar. El gato fue a saludar a Candy inmediatamente, y ésta le tomó en sus brazos.

—Hola, Sunshine. ¿Te ha dado de comer la abuela Anna? ¿Se ha quedado un rato a hacerte compañía?

El gato maulló y se frotó la cabeza contra la garganta de Candy. Ella le llevó a la cocina y vio la nota que la «abuela Anna» le había dejado pegada a la puerta del frigorífico. El frigorífico, según la madre de Candy, Anna, al igual que el resto de la casa, necesitaba que lo purificasen. Además de dar clases de Tai Chí, Anna, a través de varios rituales orientales, estudiaba la forma de obtener equilibrio personal. Anna mostraba tanto fervor por estas nuevas disciplinas como por el vegetarianismo, el ejercicio, su propia versión de la ética profesional y la jardinería. Además, por supuesto, del fervor por sus hijos y de sus constantes críticas a su ex marido, Alvin, que a los sesenta años se había metido en una banda de moteros y llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una coleta.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Candy miró al reloj de la cocina, casi las nueve y media. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas? El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando, al abrir la puerta, vio a Albert.

—Albert... entra.- Él negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos... No hemos quedado en cuándo vamos a vernos otra vez.

— ¡Oh! Sí, la primera prueba... ¿Qué te parece el jueves? No, mejor el viernes. ¿Te viene bien el viernes?

—No, faltan demasiados días para el viernes — contestó él. Candy se entusiasmó; sin embargo, no le iba a dar tiempo a preparar el traje para la primera prueba hasta el viernes.

— ¿Por qué no desayunamos juntos el miércoles por la mañana? —dijo Albert—. Y la prueba la tendremos el viernes.

—¿Desayunar juntos?-La boca de Albert empezó a dibujar una sonrisa.

—Es lo único que nos queda, ¿no? Ya hemos almorzado, hemos tomado café y hemos cenado. -Candy se echó a reír.

—Está bien. ¿A qué hora y dónde?

—¿Las siete es demasiado pronto?

—No, está bien.

—¿Te parece que traiga yo el desayuno?

—¿Aquí? -La expresión de Albert volvió a tornarse seria.

—A menos que te parezca demasiado arriesgado.

Ella sonrió, sabía que Albert intentaba protegerla, aunque era inútil. Ya era demasiado tarde, pero sería una crueldad decírselo.

—¿Qué te parece si preparo yo el desayuno? Hacer un huevo revuelto no es ningún misterio.- Albert se echó a reír.

—Bien. Pero un desayuno sencillo, ¿de acuerdo? Me conformo con leche y cereales.

— Y a mí me parece que puedo preparar algo mejor que eso —contestó ella. Albert ladeó la cabeza y, de repente, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Lo importante no es lo que comamos, ¿lo sabías? Es la compañía lo que me interesa.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por estarte complicando la vida?- Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No, por aparecer en mi vida.

—No será por mucho tiempo —dijo él con amargura.

—Lo sé, pero no importa. Es mejor poco que nada.

Albert fue a abrazarla al tiempo que lanzaba un gemido, tanto de tristeza como de gratitud. Ella acudió a sus brazos. Albert le acarició la mejilla con la suya y la mantuvo abrazada durante unos minutos. Por fin, se apartó de ella.

— Soy un egoísta y un sinver... Candy le selló los labios con un dedo.

—No, no lo eres. Estás con las manos atadas, nada más.-Candy le puso las manos en el rostro y le besó suavemente en los labios; después, rápidamente, se retiró.

—Buenas noches.-Candy cerró la puerta y volvió a echarle el cerrojo. Cerró los ojos. Su madre

solía decirle que era una masoquista, una víctima por naturaleza. Ahora, se alegraba de que su madre tuviera razón.

Anna apareció en la cocina cuando olía a grasa de bacon y a humo. Entró por la puerta posterior, dejó su enorme bolso y se plantó las manos en las caderas con actitud combativa. Su largo cabello cano estaba recogido en una trenza. Llevaba una vieja camisa de hombre y una camiseta debajo, todo ello sujeto por un cinturón a una falda, y calzaba zapatillas de deporte.

—¿Estás tratando de quemar la casa o de envenenarte? —preguntó Anna a su hija.

—Un amigo va a venir a desayunar conmigo y estoy preparando el desayuno —respondió Candy, soplándose el pelo que le caía por los ojos.

—¿Envenenas a tus amigos? ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que comer cadáveres mata?-Candy apretó los dientes, pero no contestó. Discutir era una de las cosas que Anna hacía mejor, discutir y deducir. Su madre se paseó por la cocina, olfateando y palpando el ambiente mientras sentía las vibraciones.

— Se trata de un hombre —dijo Anna con sorpresa—, ¡Vas a desayunar con un hombre!

—Es un amigo —dijo Candy mientras examinaba las galletas que tenía en el horno.

—Un amigo que es un hombre —insistió Anna.

—No es el primer amigo hombre que tengo —observó Candy.

—¿Desayunando en tu casa?- Candy alzó los ojos al techo.

—Mamá, no ha pasado la noche aquí, si es eso lo que estás insinuando.

— Sabes que yo no hago insinuaciones —dijo Anna en tono truculento—. Digo lo que pienso. La vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla con insinuaciones y...

—Sí, sí, muy bien —interrumpió Candy—. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Y ahora, ¿querías algo?

—Te dejé una nota —señaló Anna. Candy suspiró.

— Sí, ya lo sé, que purifique la casa. Bien, lo haré, pero no ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

—Le pediré a Kai Phong que venga a purificarla. Pero será mejor que no estés aquí, tu energía negativa podría intervenir.

—Dime cuando quieres que no venga a mi casa y no lo haré —murmuró Candy.

— Oh, ahí esta mi nieta, la gatita —dijo Anna radiantemente cuando vio a Sunshine entrar en la cocina. Anna se agachó y empezó a decirle cosas a la gata, que ignorando a Anna, se acercó a Candy para frotarse contra su pierna.

— Ven aquí, cielo, deja que te tome en brazos tu abuela.-Sunshine se dignó a dejarse acariciar por Anna.

—Estamos muy conectadas —comentó Anna refiriéndose al gato. Candy sonrió. Anna era de la opinión de que Sunshine debía haber sido su gata, no de Candy, y ésta no se daba por enterada. Lo cierto era que la gata, un día, se presentó a la puerta de Candy, y ésta la adoptó.

El reloj del horno y el timbre de la puerta sonaron simultáneamente. Candy bajó el fuego donde tenía la salsa espesándose y luego apagó el horno y sacó las galletas. Anna abrió la puerta cuando Candy estaba a medio cruzar el cuarto de estar.

—¿Qué tal, joven? Soy Anna, la madre de Candy. Y ésta es su gata, Sunshine.-Albert miró por encima del hombro de Anna para ver a Candy. Ella alzó un brazo a modo de saludo y sonrió con expresión de disculpa. La sonrisa de Albert era cálida y cariñosa. Por fin, Albert volvió su atención a Anna y a la gata.

—Y yo soy Albert Andrew. ¿Es también la madre de Spencer?-Anna abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿También conoce a mi hijo?

—Sí, trabajamos juntos.-Anna volvió la cabeza y miró a Candy con expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Sabías que trabaja con tu hermano?

— Sí. La verdad es que ha sido Spencer quien nos ha presentado.-Anna sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto es muy extraño, muy extraño. ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños, joven?-Albert pareció sorprendido, pero respondió educadamente.

—El siete de enero.-Anna se llevó los dedos a la barbilla.

—El siete de enero, el siete de enero, mmmmm. Tendré que mirar —Anna dejó a la gata en el suelo y luego pasó por delante de Candy de camino a la cocina. Unos segundos más tarde, volvió a la puerta con su bolso colgado del hombro y miró a Albert — Si come cadáveres, morirá.

Tras aquella sentencia, Anna se marchó. Candy miró a Albert y notó que estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no echarse a reír. Ella tampoco pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas y, cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos reían abrazados.

—Lo siento —dijo ella por fin al tiempo que le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo—. Mi madre es muy...

—¿Peculiar? —sugirió Albert. Candy rió.

—Pero sus intenciones son buenas.- Albert la siguió a la cocina, asintiendo.

—¿No le ha dicho nadie nunca que vamos a morirnos tanto si comemos carne como si no?- Candy sonrió traviesamente; pero, de repente, se puso seria.

—De todos modos, tiene razón. Comemos cosas que no son buenas para la salud.- Albert se acercó a la cocina de guisar y olfateó con gusto.

—¿Como los huevos con bacon y las galletas, y... mmmm, salsa?-Candy sonrió con placer.

—Mi abuela me enseñó a hacer esa salsa. -Albert agarró un plato que había encima del mostrador y empezó a llenarlo.

—Me inclino ante tu abuela.- Candy fue a un armario de cocina, agarró una taza para Albert y le sirvió café.

—No comes este tipo de cosas normalmente, ¿verdad?

—Casi nunca —respondió él volviendo la cabeza.-Ella suspiró de alivio.

—Estupendo. Eso era lo que pensaba.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque estás en muy buena forma física.-Albert se apartó de la cocina de guisar con el plato a rebosar.

—Lo procuro. Gracias por notarlo-. Candy se sonrojó. Albert se acercó a la mesa, comiendo por el camino, y preguntó entre mordiscos:

—¿Qué clase de ejercicios haces tú?

—¿Ejercicios?-Albert dejó el plato en la mesa y miró a Candy de arriba abajo.

—¿No vayas a decirme que el tipo que tienes es un regalo de la naturaleza?-El sonrojo de ella se intensificó. Consciente de sí misma, se pasó las manos por el jersey y las mallas negras.

—Bueno, hago marcha rápida unas tres veces por semana.

—Eso es bueno. Y ahora, ¿vas a sentarte a desayunar conmigo?-Candy se sirvió una juiciosa ración y se sentó a la mesa con él. Más tarde, cuando Albert, de espaldas a ella, se estaba sirviendo un segundo plato, dijo:

—¿Tu madre... siempre ha sido tan...?

—¿Extraña? —dijo Candy.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

— No hacía falta. Y no, no ha sido siempre así. Siempre ha sido respondona y rebelde, pero no estaba metida en esas otras cosas.

—Entiendo. Eso explica por qué tú eres tan normal.

—¿Normal yo?

—¿No te consideras una mujer adulta sana? —preguntó él sorprendido.

—Según mi familia, no.

—¿No? En mi opinión, tu familia no está en posición de opinar. Mira a tu madre, por ejemplo. Y, aunque no puedo decir nada de tu padre, Spencer es demasiado estirado, demasiado rígido, si no te molesta que lo diga.

—No, es verdad. Y deja que te hable de mi padre. Mi padre está obsesionado con divertirse, por eso se divorció de mi madre, porque ella no era divertida y no quería que él pidiera la jubilación anticipada con el fin de poder divertirse.-Albert rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Hasta ahora, creo que mi favorito es tu padre.

—Está muy preocupado por mí.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo veinticinco años y soy virgen.- Albert se quedó inmóvil. Después, despacio, dejó el tenedor en el plato.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Según mi padre, demuestra incapacidad para relajarse y para divertirse; lo que, según mi padre, es lo principal en la vida.

—Hay cosas más importantes que la diversión — declaró Albert solemnemente.

—Sí, lo sé. Eso es lo que mi madre me dice constantemente.

—Para mí, lo importante es hacer cosas que merezcan la pena. Tanto si se trata de una diversión como...

—¿De un sacrificio? —interrumpió Candy.

—Sí, como si se trata de un sacrificio.

—Háblame de Elisa —dijo Candy. Y él, para sorpresa de ella, así lo hizo. Después de contarle la historia, concluyó:

—Podría incluso sentirme halagado por el hecho de que se haya tomado tantas molestias, pero sé que todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por avaricia, pique y por sentir herido su amor propio.

—Jamás podría hacer ese tipo de cosas —comentó Candy. Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie sabe lo que es capaz de hacer. En mi opinión, tienes mucho valor por estar sentada conmigo, sabiendo lo que sabes.

—Valor o estupidez —interpuso Candy. Albert frunció el ceño.

—No, no eres estúpida. Te aseguro que, si pudiera, lo cambiaría todo.

—Lo sé.

—Escucha, si quieres, desapareceré de tu vida para siempre.

—No, no es lo que quiero.-Albert la miró fijamente y le tomó la mano.

— No sabes cuánto me alegro. No sé explicar lo que siento, lo que sé es que necesito tu amistad en estos momentos.

—No somos amigos, Albert —le dijo ella con voz suave—. Ninguno de mis amigos me besa como tú- Albert le soltó la mano.

-Y tengo que dejar de hacerlo-Dijo Albert apesadumbrado.

-No- Y al instante, Candy se inclinó sobre él y se unieron en un profundo beso…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Niñas lindas, quiero decirles que ya no pensaba publicar la historia. Pero no me gusta dejar algo incompleto. Además, no quiero dejar así a las que me siguen. Pero la decisión es de ustedes, me dicen si quieren que siga o la dejo.**

**Gracias por leerme en esta y por sus reviews.**

**En relación a lo que Guest me comentó acerca de la palabra "Sastra". Déjame decirte que yo no la escribí, es una adaptación, por lo cual no utilicé esa palabra. Cuando la leí, hace algún tiempo, me di cuenta de esta palabra mal usada, pero ahora que la empecé a adaptar, me enfoqué más en cambiar los nombres de los personajes. Aún así, te agradezco la observación.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un futuro juntos**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

.

.

Albert no se sintió tan ridículo como podía haberse sentido, y todo gracias a Candy. No era Tony Curtis, pero sí parecía un cosaco; y estaba tan cómodo como con cualquiera de sus trajes. Al contrario que el astronauta del rincón o el medio caballo sin cabeza sentado al lado de Elisa en el inmaculado sofá blanco. Sonrió obedientemente cuando Elisa le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Cruzó la estancia entre Marie Antoinettes, payasos, lobos, pastores, vampiros y calabazas. Elisa iba vestida de hada, e iba a necesitar auténtica magia para limpiar su absurda alfombra blanca y la tapicería, también blanca. Cuando llegó al lado de Elisa, pasando por delante de un borracho George Washington, sonrió a la escasamente vestida pareja de la prehistoria a la que Elisa quería presentarle.

—Macie y Marc Gladsden, éste es William Albert Andrew, de Pastelerías Andrew.-Albert siempre era William Albert Andrew de Pastelerías Andrew.

—Hola.

El matrimonio Gladsden lo miró como si fuera un pedazo de solomillo. Albert mantuvo una expresión impasible y bebió champán, mientras Elisa trataba de ignorar que Macie no hacía más que mirarlo a la entrepierna. Macie y Marc Gladsden, según había oído Albert, estaban metidos en círculos en los que intercambiaban parejas. Muchos de los amigos de Elisa se movían en esos círculos, siempre dentro de la alta sociedad. La conversación fue ligera, pero Elisa parecía satisfecha de que Albert no estuviera insultando a nadie. Tras unos minutos, Elisa decidió que ya había aguantado suficiente; le deslizó un brazo en el suyo y le guió en otra dirección diciendo:

—Mira, ahí está Samantha Bishop. Su traje de india es perfecto. Si no la saludo ahora mismo, se marchará sintiéndose muy ofendida.

Elisa, en su paso hacía Samantha Bishop, saludó a diestra y siniestra agarrada del brazo de Albert, demostrando a todo el mundo que lo tenía en sus manos. Albert se alegró al ver a Spencer White vestido de Daniel Boone, con rifle incluido. Elisa le dejó con Spencer, diciéndole a éste:

—Entreten a tu jefe, White. La anfitriona no puede permitirse el lujo de que la monopolicen.

— Sí, señora —respondió White en un tono que implicaba que era un gran honor. La docilidad de White sorprendía a Albert. Pero sabía que era bueno en su trabajo, a pesar de ser un aburrido.

—Me gusta tu disfraz, Albert, si me permites el comentario —dijo Spencer en tono ligero.

El pobre Spencer jamás comprendería que comportándose como un verdadero amigo ganaría más puntos con Albert que demostrándole su disposición a ser su eterno subordinado. ¿Cómo se explicaba que la hermana de Spencer fuera completamente lo opuesto a éste? Albert sonrió a Spencer.

—Gracias, Spence. Y gracias también por haberme puesto en contacto con tu hermana.

—Oh, no —protestó Spencer—. Gracias a ti por habernos permitido serte útiles.-Albert hizo un esfuerzo por no elevar los ojos al techo y preguntó:

—¿También te ha elegido ella el traje?

—¿Qué? No, no; pero, naturalmente, me lo ha proporcionado —respondió Spencer.

—Sí, claro.- La conversación decayó, pero a Albert no le importó. Prefería el silencio a charlar por charlar, cosa que ocurría con demasiada frecuencia en aquel tipo de ocasiones sociales. Elisa regresó a su lado demasiado pronto; esta vez, con una pareja mayor. Y, de repente, Elisa anunció que se le había ocurrido una idea maravillosa.

— ¡Una fiesta en la que todo el mundo vaya vestido con trajes de época! ¡Será un golpe magistral para el negocio!- Albert se alarmó, pero mantuvo la calma superficialmente.

—Piénsalo, podríamos invitar a los distribuidores locales y nacionales, y también a nuestros clientes al por mayor. Podríamos celebrar la fiesta, como lanzamiento de nuestro nuevo plan de distribución.

—Una fiesta de semejante calibre es algo muy caro —comentó Albert pensativo.

— ¡Pero piensa en la publicidad! —exclamó Elisa—. Además, por supuesto, de los contactos. Y podríamos reservar dos días antes y otros dos días después de la fiesta para que nuestros invitados se citaran contigo.

Albert tuvo que admitir que, en parte, el plan de Elisa no carecía de mérito. Encontrar el tiempo y la oportunidad para ver a todas las personas con las que Andrew´s hacía negocios era prácticamente imposible y, por supuesto, lo sería más aún cuando empezaran a operar a escala nacional. Pero, ¿por qué una fiesta de trajes de época, por qué no una fiesta normal? De repente, Albert supo la respuesta, y era algo estrictamente personal. Trató de no mostrar su entusiasmo.

—Me parece que Spencer podría ayudarnos en eso —dijo Albert.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Spencer con sorpresa. Albert encogió los hombros.

—Alguien va a tener que proporcionar los trajes, ya que sería demasiado pedir a nuestros clientes y asociados que volasen cargados con trajes de época. Algunas de estas prendas requieren embalajes especiales. Spencer comprendió lo que Albert estaba insinuando, y su expresión mostró duda. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarse en voz alta si su hermana sería capaz de manejar algo de tal envergadura, Albert dijo:

—La familia de Spencer es propietaria de una de las tiendas mayores de trajes de época y disfraces de la ciudad. ¿No es verdad, Spence?

—Bueno, en realidad, mi hermana...

— ¡Es un establecimiento magnífico! —continuó Albert, alabando la tienda, no a Candy—. Lo hacen todo ellos: el diseño, la confección y las pruebas. Tienen miles de trajes en almacén. ¿Crees que tienen una lista con los trajes que tienen y en qué tallas?

—Sí, la hay. Le advertí a Candy de la necesidad de instalar una base de datos en el ordenador para tener a mano ese tipo de información.

—Estupendo, tú te encargarás de eso entonces — dijo Albert dando a Spencer una palmada en el hombro—. Verás lo que vamos a hacer, el lunes por la mañana, a primera hora, iremos los dos a hablar con tu hermana. ¿Qué te parece?

—Muy bien. Estoy seguro de que a Candy le gustará la idea. Yo mismo se lo diré.

—Sí, hazlo —dijo Albert antes de llevarse la copa de champán a los labios para ocultar una sonrisa. Elisa cruzó los brazos.

—Vaya, Albert, me alegro de que no te opongas a esto. Como verás, tengo buenas ideas.

Albert asintió, sonriendo, consciente de que la otra pareja los observaba atentamente. Elisa se marchó a informar de su última victoria a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escucharla. Albert se quedó donde estaba, viendo cómo Spencer empezaba a sudar.

—Albert, ¿estás seguro de que la pequeña tienda de mi hermana puede manejar algo así? Quizá deberíamos acudir a un negocio de más envergadura...

— ¿Crees que un negocio de más envergadura aceptaría hacerse cargo de algo semejante con tan poco tiempo? —preguntó Albert en voz baja—. Contamos con menos de dos meses. Me parece que Elisa no lo ha pensado, ¿no?- Spencer respiró profundamente, mortificado.

— ¡Dos meses! Dios mío. Conozco a mi hermana y es...

—Es exactamente la persona a la que necesitamos — le interrumpió Albert.

«Exactamente la persona que yo necesito», pensó Albert para sí. Sin saberlo, Elisa le había procurado la excusa perfecta para seguir viendo a Candice White. Durante el resto de !a fiesta, Albert siguió dándole vueltas en la cabeza a la fiesta de trajes de época. Cuando más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que Elisa no tenía idea de lo que había propuesto. Era demasiado tarde para reservar una sala de fiestas; simplemente, la organización de la fiesta llevaría semanas. Estaba la cuestión de la comida, los adornos, las invitaciones, el transporte para los invitados... ¡y las reservas de hotel! Albert empezó a dudar que fuera factible, pero no manifestó sus dudas. Era Elisa quien tendría que suspender la fiesta y, hasta que lo hiciera, él tendría todas las excusas del mundo para seguir viendo a Candy.

Era casi media noche cuando el teléfono sonó. Candy se dio media vuelta en la cama y contestó.

—¿Sí?

—Candy...

—Albert...

— Sé que es tarde, pero esto es algo importante.

—No te preocupes —dijo Candy incorporándose para encender la lámpara de la mesilla de noche — . ¿Qué ha pasado?- Candy cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

—Necesito tu ayuda.- Candy abrió los ojos y se echó hacia delante para apoyar los brazos en las rodillas. Sunshine se estiró a los pies de la cama y luego bostezó.

— Sabes que haré todo lo que pueda.

— Sí, lo sé, y cuento con ello —respondió Albert con voz suave.

—Bueno, dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

—Aún no estoy seguro, lo que sí sé es que vamos a necesitar tener muchas reuniones —dijo él.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.-Albert rió quedamente.

—Verás, esta noche, en la fiesta, me han impuesto la idea de dar una fiesta de disfraces el fin de año, para toda la gente relacionada con Pastelerías Andrew; y, más o menos, le he encargado a tu hermano que arreglara una reunión contigo para hablar del asunto.

—¿Te refieres a este fin de año?

— Sabía que te iba a sorprender ese pequeño detalle.

—Albert, no creo que sea posible.

—Eso es problema de Elisa —le informó Albert—. Yo solo ayudo con los trajes.

—Ah —por fin, Candy captó el mensaje—. Albert, ¿has vuelto a pedirle a Elisa esta noche que se case contigo?

— ¡No, claro que no!- Candy sintió un gran alivio. Eso significaba que, formalmente, Albert aún no estaba prometido a ella.

— Pensaba que... suponía que... Bueno, Spencer me dijo que estabas tratando de ganártela otra vez. Creía que esta noche era especial en ese sentido.- Tras un breve silencio, Albert respondió:

—Candy, no hay nada entre Elisa y yo, ni por mi parte ni por la suya. Elisa sabe que yo no la amo, y yo sé que ella tampoco me ama.

—Pero yo creo que...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que crees, Candy?

— Sé que ella no te quiere, Albert, pero debe sentir algo por ti. Si solo quisiera dinero, influencia o poder, ya tiene las acciones.

—Sí, lo sé, pero lo que no tiene es una completa integración en la familia, y también se siente herida en su amor propio.

—Lo primero lo comprendo, pero ¿cómo es posible que el matrimonio contigo le salve su amor propio?

— Se lanzó a cazarme, Candy. Ahora, lo que quiere es que yo acepte mi destino.-Candy suspiró.

—Es lo más patético que he oído en mi vida, Albert.

—No, Candy, lo más patético es amar a alguien a quien sabes que jamás podrás tener —respondió Albert. Candy no se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra más por miedo a que él le revelase que ella era ese «alguien». Una profunda tristeza la embargó.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos dormir un poco.

—Está bien. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Albert.

—¿Te veré pronto?

—Sí —confirmó ella, y colgó.

.

.

Spencer desconectó el teléfono celular, lo dobló y se lo devolvió a Albert.

— Elisa dice que alrededor de trescientas, y Gladys cree que podría enviar las invitaciones en cuestión de horas, una vez que cuente con todos los detalles —Spencer sonrió para sí—. Esta nueva generación de impresoras es extraordinaria.- Albert sonrió traviesamente.

—Está bien, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por las invitaciones. Los detalles pueden esperar un poco —Albert miró a Candy —. Bueno, ¿hasta qué punto es un problema trescientos trajes?- Candy clavó los ojos en el archivo del ordenador que había imprimido y que tenía encima de la mesa.

—No es excesivo, siempre y cuando no acepte más encargos para fin de año.- Albert frunció el ceño y, al inclinarse hacia delante, sus cabezas casi se tocaron.

—No quiero perjudicar tu negocio.

— Bueno, podría reservar parte de los trajes que tengo en la tienda. El problema es que, la mayoría, son trajes sobre un tema, trajes encargados para alguna obra de teatro de época.

—Mmmm —murmuró Albert. Candy asintió y, de repente, vio la solución a su problema.

— ¡Ya lo tengo!- Albert y Spencer se la quedaron mirando fijamente.

—Lo que necesitamos es un tema —declaró ella. Albert se quedó pensativo.

—Entiendo. Reservarías los trajes que tengas del tema que eligiéramos, ¿no? Eso te ahorraría bastante trabajo.

—Exacto. Y también simplificaría la cuestión de la decoración. Podría ser «el Imperio Romano», el «Oeste».

— Me gusta la idea —declaró Albert — . Pero ¿qué clase de espacio requeriría algo así, y cómo podríamos reservarlo con tan poco tiempo?

—¿Qué te parece la vieja fábrica? —sugirió Spencer. Albert volvió !a cabeza. Candy notó que la idea le gustaba.

—¿Sabes una cosa?, no es mala idea —entonces, miró a Candy — . Vamos a derribar la fábrica para convertir el lugar en el nuevo centro de distribución, pero no porque el edificio no sea sólido. Es viejo, sí, y bastante feo, pero es enorme, está vacío y es seguro.- Candy se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me parece bien. Pero... ¿no deberías consultárselo a Elisa?- Albert, pensativo, se tocó la barbilla.

—Primero decidámonos por el tema. ¿Alguna idea?- Tras varios minutos de devanarse los sesos, Spencer sugirió que debería versar en algo relacionado con el negocio. Entonces, Candy volvió a sentirse inspirada.

—Albert, ¿quién fundó Pastelerías Andrew?

—Mi bisabuelo, en mil novecientos dos. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tiene sentido volver a los orígenes, ¿no?

— ¿Vuelta a los orígenes? —repitió Spencer — . Pero nuestro objetivo es el futuro. Tú mismo lo has dicho en innumerables ocasiones, Albert. De aquí a cinco años, Andrew va a convertirse en un líder a escala nacional. ¿No es ésa la cuestión?

—Tienes toda la razón, Spence —dijo Albert — . Andrew va a imponer una nueva era en este negocio.- Entonces, Albert se volvió a Candy y añadió:

—¿Qué mejor momento para echarle un vistazo al pasado? Dallas, mil novecientos dos.

Candy empezó a sentirse entusiasmada con el proyecto.

—Estoy segura de que podríamos contratar a algunos estudiantes de arte dramático para que nos ayudaran a montar el decorado. ¿Tienes fotos del negocio antiguo?

— ¡Naturalmente! Hay fotos por todas las paredes de las oficinas.

— Puede que utilicemos para más cosas a esos alumnos de arte dramático —murmuró Candy, pensando que tendría que hablar con Tony, además de empezar a examinar trajes de la época y a organizar una lista de todo lo que necesitaban y... No, eso era parte del trabajo de Elisa.

—¿No les parece que podríamos, de alguna manera, contar la historia de la evolución de Pastelerías Andrew? —sugirió Spencer tímidamente — . Cómo empezó, cómo ha crecido y adonde se dirige...- Candy agrandó los ojos.

— ¡Dios mío, podríamos incluso montar una obra de teatro al respecto!—entonces, miró a Albert—. Y tú podrías representar el papel de tu bisabuelo.- Albert estaba entusiasmado. Le puso las manos en la cara, tiró de ella hacia sí y la besó en la boca.

— ¡Eres genial!- A pesar de la ilusión que le produjo tan espontánea muestra de afecto, Candy

sintió en el ambiente la profunda desaprobación de su hermano. Sonrió a Albert, pero rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. Albert captó el mensaje.

— ¡Los dos son geniales! —exclamó Albert, al tiempo que medio abrazaba a Spencer—. ¡Los geniales White!- Albert rio, pero Candy captó la expresión de preocupación de su hermano antes de ceder a la ilusión del momento y sonreír.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Spencer se presentó en casa de Candy muy agitado y malhumorado.

— ¡Es culpa tuya! ¡Lo sé, voy a perder mi trabajo por tu culpa!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡La idea general es acercar a Albert y a Elisa, no separarlos!-Candy cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de llevar a Spencer al cuarto de estar e indicarle que se sentara en un sillón.

—Bueno, cuéntame qué ha pasado.- Sunshine entró en la habitación y se frotó contra la pierna de Spencer. Él le dio una patada a la gata, que la hizo saltar al regazo de Candy.

—Se trata de Albert. Está dedicándole más atención a la fiesta que a Elisa, y ella, para vengarse, le ha dicho que también se encargue él del decorado.- Candy se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento y,con la gata en los muslos, se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y puede saberse por qué es culpa mía?- Spencer le lanzó una dura mirada.

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Candy. No sé cómo lo has conseguido, pero has puesto... ideas en la cabeza de Albert.- Candy alzó los ojos al techo.

—Las únicas ideas que le he dado son las referentes al trabajo por el que va a pagarme. Se me da bien mi trabajo, por si no lo sabías.

— ¡Sabes de trajes, pero no de fiestas! —exclamó él.

— Sé de trajes, de decorados y de escenarios —le corrigió ella—. Albert se ha dado cuenta, ¿por qué tú no?

— ¡Candy, sé que hay algo extraño en todo esto! ¡Albert no debería conocerte tan bien como parece conocerte!- Candy apartó la mirada.

—No seas absurdo. Le he confeccionado un traje, por eso me conoce.

—Pero pareces gustarle.- Candy se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Tan increíble te parece? ¿No puedes creer que tu hermana le guste a alguien?- Spencer tuvo la delicadeza de parecer avergonzado un momento.

—Sabes que no he querido decir eso.

—Para tu información, Spencer, le gusto a mucha gente.

— Sigo sin entender por qué Albert te ha tomado tanta confianza en tan poco tiempo —objetó Spencer. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nos hemos caído bien, eso es todo.- Spencer se la quedó mirando antes de decir:

—Candy, es de otra. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- Candy disimuló su perplejidad.

—No, toda vía no.- Alarmado, Spencer se puso en pie.

—No es posible que creas que tienes alguna posibilidad con él.-Candy se sintió palidecer.

—Yo no he dicho eso.- Spencer se sentó en el sofá, que estaba frente a Candy.

—Escucha, Candy —dijo él con voz tierna de hermano mayor—, no puedes competir con Elisa Leagan. Elisa es una mujer sofisticada, una mujer de mundo, una pelirroja alta y esbelta que le quita la respiración a cualquiera. Y sabe cómo utilizar todo eso. Jamás permitiría que tú, o cualquier otra mujer, le quitara a Albert. -Candy deseó decirle a su hermano que Elisa no tenía a Albert... todavía. Deseó decirle que Albert se estaba enamorando de ella, de Candy White. Pero sabía que, al final, Spencer tenía razón. Candy se llevó una mano al pelo y fingió una sonrisa.

—Por el amor de Dios, Spencer, no es posible que pienses que voy a competir con una mujer como Elisa Leagan. Lo único que estoy haciendo es intentar ganarme la vida, igual que tú. -Parte de la preocupación desapareció de la expresión de Spencer.

—Tienes razón. Yo, desde luego, dependo de Albert Andrew para ganarme la vida.

—Exacto —dijo Candy alzando las manos inocentemente—. Albert Andrew es una fuente de ingresos para los dos; naturalmente, para mí solo es una cuestión temporal. Pero como propietaria de un pequeño negocio, tengo que buscarme clientela. Y te doy las gracias por haberme mandado a Albert.- Spencer se quedó pensativo.

—Mmmm. En fin, supongo que, si manejamos la situación con tacto, los dos nos beneficiaremos.

—Y piensa en lo agradecido que te estará Albert por haberle proporcionado la solución a sus problemas — añadió ella persuasivamente. Spencer empequeñeció los ojos.

—Sí, es posible. Pero recuerda que no podemos marginar a Elisa.- ¿Los dos?, pensó Candy, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Hermanita, lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar la forma de hacer que Elisa sea la estrella de la fiesta.- Candy, reprimiendo una punzada de resentimiento contra su hermano, asintió obedientemente. La expresión de Spencer se iluminó.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que tú y yo deberíamos escribir una obra de teatro. Sí, sí, creo que esa es la cuestión. Resulta que sé bastante de la historia de Pastelerías Andrew y, con tus conocimientos de teatro, podríamos conseguirlo.

—¿No te parece que es Albert quien debería tomar este tipo de decisiones?—preguntó Candy.

—Ya ha aprobado la idea —contestó Spencer—. A la persona a quien tenemos que agradar es a Elisa.

—¿Cómo?

—Es muy sencillo. Escribiremos el papel de la bisabuela de Albert pensando en Elisa; ya sabes, la clásica mujer detrás de un gran hombre —Spencer hizo una pausa—. En realidad, no estaría muy lejos de la verdad. Me refiero a que sus bisabuelos eran un verdadero equipo. Él era un genio, muy creativo; pero ella era pastelera, y creía en él totalmente. Según me han contado, trabajaron juntos desde el principio.

¿Creía Elisa en Albert?, se preguntó Candy. Debería ser así. Albert, si le daban el completo control del negocio, cosa que indudablemente se merecía, podía conseguir que fuera el número uno en el país. Albert se merecía esa oportunidad, y ella iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que lo consiguiera.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Dado el poco tiempo que tenemos, lo mejor es que optemos por la sencillez. Deberíamos contar lo más posible por medio de la narrativa; de esa forma, los actores no tendrían que aprenderse interminables diálogos.

—¿Quieres decir que, fundamentalmente, harán pantomima?

—Algo por el estilo.

—Sí, me parece bien.

—Estupendo. Bueno, ahora tenemos que pensar en los detalles. Tú conoces la historia, así que empieza.- Spencer se rascó la cabeza y empezó a hablar. Unos minutos más tarde, Candy se levantó para tornar papel y un bolígrafo, y ambos se trasladaron a la cocina para trabajar en la mesa que había allí. Dos horas más tarde, llamaron a Tony Abatto por teléfono. Tony y las pizzas llegaron media hora después, y al rato apareció un amigo de Tony con una profunda voz apropiada para la lectura de una obra dramática. Candy no se dio cuenta de que había asumido el papel de director y productor, pero las miradas que Tony y Spencer intercambiaron demostraron su sorpresa. Candy se acostó tarde aquella noche; cansada, pero satisfecha.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Y a petición del público...el capí 4. Gracias por su apoyo chicas, las quiero a todas. **

**Esto apenas empieza, eh? Albert no pierde la oportunidad de estar junto a la pecas! Y ella bien sacrificada. Pos así, hasta yo! jajajaja.**

**Hasta la próxima...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Un futuro juntos**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

* * *

.

.

TENGO las fotos —dijo Spencer sacando un sobre de papel manila del portafolios. Candy, Tony y tres amigos y compañeros de universidad de este último levantaron las cabezas de la mesa que Candy había llevado al fondo de la tienda.

—Hay una de la cocina de Andrew —dijo Spencer metiendo la mano en el sobre. Candy juntó las manos como si estuviera rezando.

— ¡Gracias, Dios mío!

—Es de los años veinte, la sacó el bisabuelo de Albert para una campaña publicitaria. Iban a abrir su tercera tienda.- Candy y los demás examinaron las fotos con avidez. Albert entró en la estancia, con el teléfono móvil pegado al oído, y con expresión de enfado y frustración.

— ¡Es la mayor estupidez que he oído en mi vida! Nadie está intentando...- Albert se interrumpió, apretó los dientes, cortó la comunicación y se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que todos los ojos estaban fijos en él.

—Será mejor que alguien vaya a atender la tienda, hay un cliente esperando.-Tony enderezó los hombros y salió apresuradamente. Albert miró a Candy, se pasó una mano por el pelo y murmuró:

—No debería haberte metido en esto. Tu negocio no está debidamente atendido y tú te estás devanando los sesos haciendo planes para que otra persona los destruya.-Los estudiantes de arte dramático intercambiaron unas miradas y, de repente, con una excusa y otra, se marcharon de la habitación. Spencer se sentó en una de las sillas que quedó vacante con expresión apesadumbrada. Candy miró a Albert y éste la miró a ella. Por fin, Spencer se aventuró a decir:

—¿No le ha gustado el guión? -A Candy se le encogió el corazón. Había trabajado mucho en ese guión; aparte de contar la historia de Pastelerías Andrew, su principal prioridad era darle a Elisa el papel principal de bisabuela de Albert. ¿Cómo les iba a dar tiempo a cambiar el argumento y los diálogos? Albert suspiró.

—Dice que el papel de mi bisabuela destrozaría su imagen.

—¿Que destrozaría su imagen? —repitió Candy confusa—. ¡Pero si tu bisabuela jugó un papel fundamental en el desarrollo de la empresa!

— ¡Sí, y durante muchos años! —exclamó Spencer, tan confuso como su hermana. Albert miró a Spencer.

— ¡Exacto! Mi bisabuela sobrevivió a mi bisabuelo.

—¿No murió en mil novecientos setenta y cinco? —preguntó Candy.

—Sí, a los noventa y cuatro años de edad —confirmó Albert—. Fue ella quien logró ver que la empresa se transformó en algo más que una serie de tiendas en las que se vendía pan y pasteles. Su propio hijo transformó Andrew en una verdadera fábrica en el sentido moderno de la palabra. ¡Y ése es precisamente el problema!- Spencer sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo comprendo. Creía que la señorita Leagan estaría encantada de representar un papel tan crucial en nuestra pequeña obra dramática.- Albert se llevó las manos a las caderas y dijo:

— ¡Resulta que la vanidad de la señorita Leagan no tiene límites! Se niega a representar el papel de una anciana.

—Pero la obra empieza con ella de joven, con veinticuatro años de edad y recién casada —objetó Candy.

— ¡Eso no importa! —exclamó Albert alzando las manos con exasperación—. Mi bisabuela envejece, y Elisa no quiere que los invitados a la fiesta la vean como una anciana, eso destrozaría su imagen. ¡Ha llegado a decir que el maquillaje para hacerla parecer vieja le estropearía la piel!

Candy se quedó mirando a Albert, pensando que algo se le había escapado. ¡No era posible que hubiera una mujer tan vanidosa! Miró a su hermano en espera de una explicación. Spencer tenía la boca abierta.

—Estoy seguro de que la señorita Leagan... no ha comprendido la importancia del papel —consiguió decir Spencer—. Tú dejas el escenario después de dos escenas, mientras que ella sigue siendo la figura más importante durante el resto de la obra.

—Eso no importa —respondió Albert—. Se niega a aparecer en escena como una anciana y no hay más que hablar.- Albert alzó la mirada al techo y exclamó:

— ¡Dios mío, en vez de casarme con ella, me dan ganas de asesinarla!- Spencer estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —se quejó. Albert se plantó las manos en las caderas.

—Encontrar otra persona que represente el pape! —dijo Albert—. Y conozco a la mujer que se sentiría orgullosa de hacerlo.- Candy y Spencer lanzaron un gemido al tiempo. Spencer, como de costumbre, fue el primero en recuperar la voz.

—No puedes estar refiriéndote a...

—Oh, Albert, no. ¡No me atrevo!

—O eso, o dejarlo todo, Candy —le dijo Albert — . Escucha, cielo, sé que es pedirte demasiado, pero no hay otra solución. Te prometo que haré que te merezca la pena.

— ¡Oh, Albert, no! No es una cuestión de dinero...

—Lo sé, pero no puedo compensar con ninguna otra cosa tu apoyo, tu generosidad... y tu dulzura.

Albert extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Candy se derritió, aunque sabía que era una estupidez. Spencer gruñó y se levantó de la silla gimiendo.

—¡Oh, no!- Albert apartó la mano de Candy y lanzó a Spencer una mirada furiosa.

—Yo... Albert, por favor, piénsalo bien —le rogó Spencer.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? —preguntó Albert en tono exigente.

—Pero la señorita Leagan...

—La señorita Leagan sabe tan bien como yo que tengo que encontrar a alguien que represente el papel. Le he advertido que iba a hacerlo, y ella me ha contestado que lo haga.- Albert volvió a mirar a Candy, cuyas dudas se veían reflejadas en su expresión, y entonces miró a Spencer.

—Dile que lo haga —le ordenó a Spencer.

—¿Yo? —protestó Spencer.

—No quiere aceptar porque le preocupa que tú no quieras que lo haga —observó Albert. Tras meditar unos instantes, Spencer respondió:

—Bien, bueno, pues que lo haga- Candy, de repente segura de lo que debía hacer y por qué, se volvió a Albert.

—Está bien, representaré el papel de tu bisabuela si eso es lo que quieres.-Con inmenso alivio, Albert se sentó en la silla.

—Gracias. Gracias, Candy.

—Naturalmente, tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas de la primera parte del guion.

—Nada de cambios —declaró Albert con firmeza, desafiando a Spencer a que le llevara la contraria. Spencer se tragó lo que iba a decir y Candy se extrañó de la satisfacción que le produjo ver la repentina pérdida de agresividad de su hermano. Con sutileza, agarrando el sobre de fotos, tomó el control de la situación.

—Bueno, vamos a ver qué es lo que nos puede ser de utilidad en estas fotos.

Les fueron muy útiles y, una hora más tarde, Candy estaba buscando el mobiliario que iban a necesitar en tiendas de antigüedades y en tiendas de muebles de segunda mano. Albert le había dado su teléfono móvil para que, si encontraba algo, le llamara con el fin de arreglar el pago y el envío. Cuando, al final de la jornada, Candy volvió a su tienda, tenía la sensación de haber movido montañas y estaba entusiasmada con una idea nueva que se le había ocurrido respecto al decorado. Estaba deseando contárselo a Albert, por lo que apenas oyó a Tony despedirse de ella al salir de la tienda, cuando por décima vez llamaba a Albert por teléfono. En ese momento, el mismo Albert entró en la tienda. Candy, al verlo, desconectó el teléfono y se lo dio.

— ¡Oh, Albert, he tenido una idea genial!

— ¡Estupendo! —dijo él. Albert se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y la abrazó—. Cuéntamelo mientras cenamos.- Candy estaba tan excitada que no se dio cuenta de lo que Albert acababa de decirle.

—Se me ha ocurrido pensando en la foto de la cocina de tu bisabuela —continuó Candy—, y también al pensar en la decoración del restaurante de Hoot. Verás, la idea es decorar las mesas de la fiesta igual que la mesa que tu abuela tenía en la cocina.

— ¡Sí, es genial! —dijo Albert mientras, medio abrazado a ella, iba apagando las luces de la tienda.

— Cuento con que Hoot pueda decirnos dónde consiguió sus artículos de decoración y...

— Hoot podrá hacer más que eso, quizá nos lo preste —dijo Albert sonriéndole.

—Vamos a tener que confeccionar manteles como el de tu bisabuela y también tendremos que pedir de encargo esas pequeñas lecheras que utilizaba ella como jarrón para las flores. Hoy he conocido a un hombre que me ha enseñado un catálogo de reproducciones de objetos antiguos y las tiene, pero antes de encargárselas quería consultarlo contigo. De todos modos, le he dicho que...- Albert le puso una mano en el hombro y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esto es lo que pasa.

Al momento, Albert tiró de ella hacia sí y la besó con pasión. Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se entregó por completo a sus caricias. No podían estar juntos sin tocarse, y Candy no quería pensar en el momento en que ya no pudieran estar juntos. No importaba. Lo único que importaba era Albert. El destino les iba a privar de su mutua compañía; pero todavía no, no hasta la Nochevieja. Al menos, se merecían eso. Ella se merecía eso, y le sorprendió estar tan decidida a recibir aquel regalo. Cuando rompieron el beso, Candy puso las manos en las solapas del abrigo de Albert y lo miró a los ojos.

—No le pidas que se case contigo hasta Nochevieja —dijo Candy con voz queda—. Por favor. Deja que tengamos este tiempo para nosotros. No te comprometas con ella hasta enero.

—Está bien, te lo prometo.-Candy apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y cerró los ojos.

— Formamos un buen equipo —dijo Albert, y ella sonrió.

—Sí, muy buen equipo. Hasta enero. Solo hasta enero.

.

.

.

Al principio, fue un caos. La fábrica estaba polvorienta, hacía frío y las luces eran crudas e inhóspitas. Tony y la docena de estudiantes que había reclutado corrían de un lado para otro como chiquillos, jugando un imaginario partido de baloncesto sin pelota. Nada más llegar, Albert llamó por teléfono para exigir una explicación respecto a por qué no se había limpiado la fábrica como él había ordenado. Candy se dio cuenta de que no habían logrado nada, y comprendió que era responsabilidad suya poner en marcha las cosas. Dejó a Spencer hablando consigo mismo, se dirigió al centro del recinto y pidió la atención de los presentes. Incluso Albert dejó de hablar por teléfono. Candy sonrió ligeramente, alzó la barbilla y dijo subiendo la voz:

—En primer lugar, gracias por venir. Estoy segura de que estarán de acuerdo en que, cuanto antes empecemos, antes podremos irnos a casa —siguieron unos murmullos de aprobación—. Albert, ¿quieres decir algo?-Él asintió, se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a Candy.

—Gracias por venir. Supongo que lo primero que tenemos que aclarar es la cuestión de los ensayos y los horarios. ¿Qué hora es la mejor para todo el mundo?...- Siguió una discusión en la que, al final, se estableció que la hora más conveniente para los ensayos era por las tardes los lunes, miércoles y jueves. Tras acordar eso, Albert se centró en el tema de la distribución de papeles.

— Yo voy a representar el papel de Theo Andrew, y la señorita White...

—Candy —le corrigió ella.

—Bien, Candy. Candy va a representar el papel de esposa de Theo Andrew, mi bisabuela, Jane —se oyeron unas risas, a las que Albert se unió con una sonrisa antes de proseguir—. Jane es la inteligencia al lado del poder, que sería yo.

Más risas.

—En otras palabras, hagan lo que ella diga —concluyó Albert. Tony levantó una ceja y Spencer levantó las dos, pero nadie más hizo gesto alguno.

Albert cedió la palabra a Candy y ésta empezó a pasar los guiones. Presentó a Andy, que iba a ser el narrador, y explicó que los demás personajes iban a ser el abuelo de Albert, desde su niñez a la edad adulta, y otros miembros de la familia y gente relacionada con el negocio, incluido el mismo Albert, también de pequeño y como adulto.

Tony sugirió que Albert, además de representar el papel de su bisabuelo, se representase a sí mismo de adulto. Candy se mostró de acuerdo con la idea y también Albert, lo que les llevó al tema de quiénes iban a representar los papeles de Theo y Albert de niños. Fue Spencer quien aventuró una idea:

—He estado pensando en ello. ¿Por qué no invitamos a los hijos de los empleados de la empresa a hacer una prueba y elegimos entre ellos? Estoy seguro de que tiene que haber alguno que otro con habilidades de actor.

—Muy buena idea —respondió Albert — . Si no te importa, dejo en tus manos esa tarea. -Spencer se enorgulleció de sí mismo.

—Estaré encantado.

—No vendrían mal un par de niñas como amigas de los chicos —comentó Candy.

—También me encargaré de eso —prometió Spencer. Una vez solucionado el problema, Candy puso a todo el mundo a leer el guión y llamó a Albert y a Spencer aparte. Fue entonces cuando le explicó a Albert el problema que Spencer y ella habían estado discutiendo antes de que él llegara.

—Spencer opina que deberíamos montar el escenario en forma circular; sin embargo, yo, debido a que va a haber baile y para eso se necesita mucho espacio, creo que deberíamos colocar el escenario contra la pared del fondo, ahí.

Albert examinó con la mirada la enorme estancia mientras, en voz alta, se preguntaba cómo facilitar la cuestión del servicio de comidas y bebidas y dónde iban a colocar a la orquesta que Elisa había contratado. Al final, decidió que la idea de Candy era la mejor. Construirían un escenario contra la pared del fondo, las mesas delante del escenario. El espacio para bailar estaría detrás de las mesas, con la orquesta en la pared opuesta a la del escenario.

Elisa había mencionado cubrir las paredes con lienzos blancos, pero Albert pensaba que quizá fuese mejor decorarlo con telas a rayas como las de un circo o al estilo de feria antigua, que iba más acorde con el tema. Spencer apoyó la idea de Elisa, pero Candy se mostró de acuerdo con Albert. Spencer expresó su temor de que contrariar la opinión de Elisa pudiera enfadarla.

— ¡Puede que tenga que casarme con esa mujer, pero eso no significa que tenga que acceder a todos sus caprichos! —le espetó Albert—. Será mejor que lo entiendas desde ya.

Spencer se quedó perplejo; después, lanzó una mirada fulminante a Candy, como si le culpara de la actitud de Albert. Candy se sintió incómoda y tratada injustamente. No era culpa suya que Albert no se llevara bien con Elisa. Recuperando la compostura, Candy sugirió que fueran a elegir a las personas que iban a representar los papeles. Una vez que asignaron los papeles a los estudiantes, Albert pidió la atención de todos y anunció que iba a ser Candy quien decidiera la puesta en escena. Tras esa orden, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Candy.

Entonces, Candy empezó a dirigir la puesta en escena de la primera escena, la de los bisabuelos de Albert en la cocina. La foto que tenían les dio la pauta. Por lo tanto, utilizando una mesa metálica, unas cuantas cajas y un escritorio que solo tenía tres patas, montaron el decorado. A continuación, se dispusieron a ensayar.

Era increíblemente fácil. Andy comenzó a narrar, y Albert y Candy asumieron sus papeles con la mayor facilidad del mundo. Cuando Andy habló de que los recién casados acababan de tomar la decisión de dejar sus respectivos trabajos, él como panadero y ella como pastelera, para vender sus propios productos, sacados de las recetas de Theo, el guión exigió que "Jane" y "Theo" se tomaran de las manos y se miraran a los ojos. Albert y Candy lo hicieron; pero Albert, con toda naturalidad, la estrechó en sus brazos, creando un momento de gran intensidad dramática.

Todos aplaudieron, excepto Spencer, que escondió el rostro detrás del papel con el guión. Demasiado consciente de la desaprobación de Spencer y del entusiasmo de su público, Candy se apartó rápidamente de Albert; pero la distancia física no aminoró los latidos de su corazón.

En general, el primer ensayo resultó muy satisfactorio, y todos se marcharon animados. Pero cuando Albert sugirió a Candy que le acompañara a tomar un café a algún sitio o que fueran a cenar, aunque era ya bastante tarde, Candy sintió la necesidad de rechazar la invitación, ya que Spencer estaba merodeando por ahí con la clara intención de evitar que eso ocurriese.

Albert le susurró al oído que la llamaría más tarde por teléfono, le dio un beso en la mejilla y, con desgana, se marchó. Durante el trayecto a su casa, Candy se dio cuenta de que no estaba hecha para mantener relaciones clandestinas, por inocentes que fueran. Decidió decírselo a Albert cuando la llamara por teléfono.

Pero Albert no llamó, sino que se presentó en su casa a las diez de la noche, agitado y nervioso, con el pelo aún húmedo de la ducha. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros, zapatillas de deporte blancas y una camiseta debajo de una camisa a cuadros. Albert entró en la casa, fue directamente al cuarto de estar y se sentó en medio del sofá.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó Candy, dejándose caer en el sillón.

—Lo siento, Candy, pero no soy lo suficientemente hipócrita para fingir que no estoy loco por ti. Todavía soy un hombre libre y, durante el tiempo que lo sea, quiero estar contigo.- Candy se quedó atónita. Por fin, recuperó la presencia de ánimo para preguntar:

—Albert, ¿es eso realmente posible? ¿Qué hay de Elisa? ¿No le ofenderá que pases tanto tiempo conmigo?-Albert se mesó los cabellos; luego, se frotó la cara con las manos.

—No lo sé, Candy. Pero la verdad es que no me importa.-Candy se quedó sin saber qué responder. Al final, hizo acopio del valor necesario para preguntar:

—Albert, ¿no te queda más remedio que casarte con ella?-Durante unos agonizantes momentos, Albert guardó silencio. Después, con fuerza en la voz, contestó:

—No, no me queda más remedio.-Una absoluta desilusión se apoderó de Candy. Se mordió los labios y apartó la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos. Albert suspiró profundamente.

—No veo otra salida. Ella tiene los ases de la baraja y ha dejado muy claro lo que quiere. La única manera de mantener el negocio y asegurar los ingresos de la familia es darle lo que quiere, a pesar de que no comprendo por qué quiere casarse conmigo cuando sabe que no siento nada por ella. -Candy sonrió tristemente.

—Ya sé que, según tú, lo que le obsesiona es legitimar su posición como miembro de la familia; pero Albert, no puedo evitar pensar que está enamorada de ti.-Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso es porque jamás comprenderías su forma de ser, Candy. Elisa es incapaz de querer a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma. -Candy se estremeció.

—¿Crees que se contentaría con un matrimonio solo... en los papeles?

— No le va a quedar más remedio —respondió Albert—. Puede que piense que logrará hacerme cambiar de idea una vez que estemos casados, pero te aseguro que no me imagino haciéndole el amor a una desalmada y calculadora...

"¡Pero ya has hecho el amor con ella!", pensó Candy. De repente, sintió resentimiento, a pesar de saber que no tenía derecho. Candy respiró profundamente para calmarse.

—Albert, es necesario que sepas que a mi hermano le molesta mucho... nuestra relación. Yo no...

— ¡Tu hermano! —interrumpió él apasionadamente—. ¡Será mejor que tu hermano tenga cuidado conmigo! No me gusta cómo te trata. Además, ¿qué derecho tiene él a juzgarte?- A Candy le enterneció que la defendiera de esa manera. Ella también estaba un poco enfadada con Spencer, pero reconocía que no se estaba portando correctamente. Candy sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Acaso tu familia no interfiere en tu vida y exige de ti un cierto comportamiento, Albert?-

Tras un breve silencio, Albert tuvo que reconocer los hechos.

— Sí, naturalmente que sí.-Y ella lo sabía demasiado bien. Candy volvió la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.

—No veo la forma de que podamos estar juntos, Albert, ni siquiera por estas semanas que nos quedan.- Albert se movió, hasta quedar sentado en el borde del sofá e, inclinándose hacia delante, la miró intensamente.

—Cielo, el otro día me pediste que no me prometiera oficialmente a Elisa hasta después de Nochevieja. ¿Has cambiado de idea respecto a eso?- Candy sacudió la cabeza. Albert se levantó del sofá, se arrodilló delante de ella y le puso las manos en las rodillas.

—¿Sigues dispuesta a ayudarme a preparar la fiesta?-A Candy le sorprendió un poco que Albert pudiera pensar que podría abandonarle cuando, evidentemente, tanto la necesitaba.

— ¡Naturalmente!-Era la respuesta que él había esperado.

—En ese caso, vamos a tener que vernos.

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—Candy, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz cuando estoy contigo —declaró él—. Tocarte o acariciarte es lo más natural del mundo. No puedo evitarlo. Cuando estás cerca de mí, me siento en paz conmigo mismo y con el mundo. Cuando entro en tu tienda o en tu casa, o donde sea que entre contigo, me parece el lugar más acogedor del mundo. No puedo ocultar esos sentimientos, y no quiero hacerlo. Sin embargo, tampoco quiero perjudicarte. No quiero que te avergüences...

— ¡Oh, no, Albert, no digas eso nunca! Yo no estoy avergonzada. No he hecho nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarme, y tú tampoco. Es solo que... bueno, Spencer nunca me ha comprendido.

—Spencer es un idiota.

—Spencer tiene sus defectos, pero no es idiota. Sabe que somos algo más... que amigos. Debe parecerle una tontería y es evidente que está preocupado por los dos.

— Y por sí mismo —añadió Albert. Candy no se molestó en confirmarlo. En realidad, en esos momentos no le parecía importante lo que Spencer pudiera pensar. Nada le importaba excepto Albert.

—No te preocupes por Spencer, tengo práctica en tratar con él —dijo Candy. Albert alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer, Candy? Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero sonreía.

—Vivir el momento, supongo, y conformarnos con eso.

—Lo siento, cielo.

—¿Qué?- Albert suspiró.

—Siento haberte conocido demasiado tarde. Siento haber sido tan idiota de dejar que mi prima me atrapara. Siento no poder controlar mis sentimientos.- Ella se echó a reír con voz muy queda.

—La cuestión de cuándo nos hemos conocido y de lo que sentimos es un asunto que nos concierne a los dos, no solo a ti —observó Candy—. En cuanto a lo de que tu prima te atrapara, eres un hombre de honor que asume sus responsabilidades, así que no veo motivo para que te disculpes por ello.

—No, tú no puedes verlo, cielo —susurró Albert. Candy volvió ligeramente el rostro y le besó la palma de la mano. Suspirando, Albert cerró los ojos y descansó la cabeza en su regazo. Ella se la acarició lentamente. Candy apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos. Durante un

buen rato, se quedaron así... hasta que una oleada de deseo se apoderó de Candy. Albert levantó la cabeza y se enderezó.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.-Candy asintió, consciente de que, si Albert se quedaba, corrían el riesgo de entregarse a su mutuo deseo. Cuando Albert, acompañado de ella, llegó a la puerta y la abrió, volvió la cabeza y le dijo a Candy:

—¿Sabes una cosa? Me encanta tu cuarto de estar.- Candy le sonrió.—Es acogedor, tiene sentimiento, es casi decadente y... creativo. Es un cuarto de estar único, igual que tú.- Ella se rió. Albert se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la boca.

—Adiós.

Candy esperó a que Albert desapareciera de su vista antes de cerrar la puerta y echar el cerrojo.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Un futuro juntos**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

.

.

CANDY cruzó corriendo el aparcamiento, abrió la puerta metálica que daba al interior de la fábrica y recibió exclamaciones de alivio a modo de saludo. Albert se apresuró hacia ella.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —rodeándole los hombros con un brazo, la llevó hacia el grupo—. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, no sueles retrasarte.

— ¡Nos has tenido a todos esperando! —le espetó Spencer, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Albert con el brazo alrededor de ella. Candy se separó de Albert.

—Lo siento, pero tenía una reunión con un vendedor y me ha llevado más tiempo del que imaginaba. Después, en Central, el tráfico era terrible.

— ¡A quién se le ocurre ir por Central a estas horas! —gruñó Spencer. Albert se llevó una mano a la cintura.

—¿Qué problema tienes, White? Déjala en paz.- Candy le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Bueno, dejemos de discutir, tenemos trabajo.-Rápidamente, se lanzó al trabajo que tenían entre manos. Dos horas y dieciocho minutos después de su llegada, Candy se sintió encantada con lo que habían progresado, pero también fue consciente de lo que aún les quedaba. El grupo empezó a dispersarse, algunos se marcharon y otros se quedaron unos minutos más charlando. Solo entonces, Candy se relajó lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Tony le salió al paso con un problema.

—La cuestión es que, si tenemos que arreglar esas pelucas nosotros mismos, es casi mejor olvidarnos de las pelucas y peinar a la gente al estilo de entonces. Así, con el dinero que nos ahorraríamos de las pelucas...- Candy, sacudiendo la cabeza, le interrumpió. Al momento, se llevó las yemas de los dedos a las sienes.

—No todos tenemos el pelo de la longitud y el color adecuados, y... Tony, ¿te importaría que discutiéramos esto en otro momento?

—Pero Candy...

—Déjalo para otro día —interpuso Albert, agarrando una muñeca de Candy—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada serio, es solo un dolor de cabeza.

—Debe ser porque no ha comido —dijo Tony — . Le suele dar dolor de cabeza cuando no come.-Era verdad, pensó Candy. No había almorzado y llevaba todo el día con un café y la tostada de por la mañana. Candy suspiró.

—Ven, voy a llevarte a cenar —dijo Albert.

—Lo que necesita es una aspirina y tumbarse — dijo Tony.

—Pues también tendrá eso.-Tony gruñó, pero se marchó. Albert la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Vamos, cielo, necesitas comer y tomarte una aspirina.- Candy cerró los ojos, asintió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

— Si Candy no se encuentra bien, la llevaré a casa —dijo Spencer con firmeza. Candy se sentía demasiado cansada para discutir. Con desgana, abrió los ojos y miró a Albert con expresión de disculpa.

—No estoy para compañía esta noche —dijo ella. Albert frunció el ceño.

—Ya lo sé. Y lo que quiero no es compañía, sino cuidar de ti.-Ella sonrió, reconfortada a pesar del dolor de cabeza. Pero de haber visto la cara de su hermano, se le habría encogido el corazón.

En el momento en que Albert la instó a que se pusiera en marcha, Spencer les bloqueó el paso.

—No puedo permitir que esto continúe.

—¿Permitir? —repitió Albert—. Somos dos personas adultas, Spence, tú no tienes que permitir nada a nadie.

—Candy es mi hermana.

—Y tu hermana es una mujer; además, éste no es el momento, al margen de que no es asunto tuyo. -Spencer adoptó un tono apaciguador.

— Albert, por favor, piensa bien lo que haces. Te comportas como si Candy fuera especial para ti.

— ¡Y es especial! Y no solo para mí, sino para todo el que la conoce. Por supuesto, a excepción de su propio hermano.- Spencer decidió ignorar el comentario.

—Albert, ¿y si Elisa se enterase...?

— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Elisa! —insistió Albert acaloradamente al tiempo que reanudaba su camino.-Candy gimió y sintió que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Piensa en lo que te estás jugando! —exclamó Spencer—. ¡Albert, no merece la pena hacer lo que estás haciendo por ella!-Candy le sintió ponerse tenso. Entonces, rodeándola con los brazos, Albert se dirigió a Spencer.

—Una de dos, o eres el más insensible de los hermanos o eres un perfecto imbécil.-Candy tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas cuando dejaron a Spencer. Encontró alivio en el frescor de la noche mientras Albert la llevaba a su coche, la ayudaba a sentarse y le abrochaba el cinturón. Cuando él se sentó al volante, le preguntó:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Mmmm.

—Tranquila, te voy a llevar a casa —dijo él mientras ponía en marcha el motor. Estaban a medio camino cuando Albert dijo de mal humor:

— Alguien va a tener que poner en su sitio a tu hermano.

—Tú no —consiguió contestar ella, pensando en lo delicado de la situación. Albert era el jefe de Spencer y, en muchos sentidos, podía crearle problemas a Spencer. Albert no dijo nada y, al cabo de no mucho tiempo, la estaba ayudando a sentarse en el sofá. Sunshine saltó a sus piernas. Albert encontró un tuvo de aspirinas y se lo llevó con un vaso de agua. Después de darle dos, le quitó los zapatos y la tapó con una manta. Le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó para comprar comida preparada. Veinte minutos más tarde, el dolor de cabeza se le había calmado lo suficiente para permitirle incorporarse hasta sentarse en el sofá. Albert llegó con comida y le sirvió la cena, colocándole el plato encima de un cojín. Después, él también se sirvió y volvió con su cena al cuarto de estar. Albert se sentó al lado de ella en el sofá, le plantó un beso en la sien y comenzó a comer. Como había empezado antes, Candy fue la primera en terminar. Más relajada, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y suspiró satisfecha.

—¿Te encuentras ya mejor? -Candy sonrió.

—Mucho mejor.

—Estupendo. ¿Te importa si enciendo el televisor para ver las noticias?- Sorprendida, Candy levantó la cabeza para mirar la hora en el reloj digital del video. ¡Cielos, las diez y seis minutos! Echándose hacia delante, Candy agarró el mando a distancia, que estaba en el baúl que hacía las veces de mesa de centro, y encendió el televisor.

—¿Qué canal prefieres? -Albert se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba.

—Éste está bien.- Se pusieron cómodos para ver las noticias, comentando sobre un suceso u otro.

Durante el informe meteorológico, que prometió lluvias y claros, Albert se levantó para llevar los platos a la cocina. Cuando ella hizo un gesto de seguirle, Albert la disuadió de la idea.

—Tú quédate donde estás y descansa. No tardo nada, solo voy a meter esto en el lavavajillas y enseguida vuelvo. Y no te muevas, ¿entendido?

—No seas tonto, me encuentro perfectamente ya.

—Y vas a seguir así —le informó él.

Candy alzó los ojos al techo, pero sonriendo. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien la había mimado de esa manera. Acurrucada en el sofá, con la gata encima, empezó a ver el siguiente programa. Albert regresó unos minutos más tarde, volvió a ocupar el sitio que había dejado vacante, le echó un brazo por los hombros y tiró de ella hasta hacerla descansar la cabeza en su hombro. Mientras Candy se relajaba aún más, recordó las palabras que Albert y Spencer había cruzado; pero pronto decidió no seguir pensando en ello y, por el contrario, concentrarse en la sumamente agradable sensación que la embargaba. Pronto, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

Se medio despertó al rato, apenas consciente de que la llevaban en brazos. Sintió las frías sábanas y, al momento, los tirones cuando Albert le quitó los pantalones vaqueros y el jersey, dejándola en una camiseta, bragas, calcetines y sujetador. Después, Albert le subió las sábanas hasta la barbilla.

Albert se inclinó sobre ella y le besó los labios. Después, le dio las buenas noches en un susurro. Al momento, Candy tembló. Albert iba a dejarla, y el calor y la sensación de bienestar que había sentido desaparecerían con él.

—No te vayas. Quédate conmigo.- Albert tardó en contestar.

—Está bien, me quedaré un rato más.

Unos momentos más tarde, Candy suspiró cuando Albert se metió en la cama con ella y la abrazó. Candy tenía casi la completa seguridad de que Albert estaba completamente vestido, pero no importaba porque estaba ahí. Se había quedado porque ella se lo había pedido. Candy, con toda naturalidad, le rodeó con los brazos y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Era completamente de día cuando se despertó sintiendo un brazo en su vientre desnudo. Albert. Lentamente, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. Albert suspiró y se apretó más contra ella, sujetándola con más fuerza. Candy contuvo la respiración cuando sintió los dedos de él entre los muslos. Albert se quedó rígido y muy quieto, indicando que no estaba completamente despierto.

Candy se obligó a relajarse y se dio media vuelta, de cara a él. El esfuerzo de ignorar la mano de Albert la hizo temblar. Cuando le sonrió, Albert apartó la mano, subiéndola hasta la cadera de ella. Después, tirando de Candy hacia sí, le besó la frente. Ella, como respuesta, le acarició la mejilla.

—Buenos días —dijo Albert—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Maravillosa.

— De eso doy fe —dijo él con voz adormilada mientras le acariciaba las nalgas—. Es un verdadero placer despertarse contigo.

—Lo mismo digo.

Incorporándose ligeramente, Albert la hizo tumbarse boca arriba y se colocó encima de eíla, apoyando parte el peso de su cuerpo en los brazos. Sin embargo, nada, ni la ropa que él llevaba puesta, impidió que Candy sintiera su fuerte masculinidad. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no separar las piernas y hacer que el contacto fuera aún más íntimo. Entonces, Albert bajó la cabeza y la besó, penetrándole la boca con la lengua. Con un gemido de placer, ella le permitió la entrada. Le rodeó con los brazos y su cuerpo entero pareció fundirse con el de Albert. Temió estar empezando a enloquecer, a perder el control cuando el instinto se apoderó de ella. De repente, le resultó insuficiente. Candy arqueó la espalda, pegando los senos al pecho de él, entrelazando la lengua con la de Albert. Onduló el cuerpo, tratando de que la proximidad fuera aún mayor. Siguió siendo insuficiente. Nunca se sentiría satisfecha porque siempre querría más de él. Siempre. De repente, esa noción le asustó debido a la certeza de que nunca dejaría de querer lo que no podría tener. Ahora, desesperada por romper el contacto que unos segundos antes había tratado de intensificar, pegó el cuerpo al colchón y volvió la cabeza para romper el beso. Albert deslizó la boca por la mejilla de Candy y por la oreja para luego bajar hasta la garganta. Candy cerró los ojos cuando una nueva oleada de deseo tomó posesión de ella. Volvió a abrirlos y fue entonces cuando vio el reloj de la mesilla de noche.

— ¡Dios mío!

— Sí, Dios mío —susurró él.

— ¡Albert!

—¿Mmmm?

—Son casi las nueve.

—Mmmm. ¿Qué?

—He dicho que son casi las...

— ¡Las nueve! —exclamó él con incredulidad. Candy se movió debajo de él.

—Albert, tengo que levantarme. Tengo que abrir la tienda a las diez.

—Y yo tenía que estar en la oficina a las nueve menos cuarto.

—Oh.- Albert se echó a reír.

—Sí, oh —al momento, su expresión volvió a tornarse seria y la taladró con su mirada azul —. Quiero desesperadamente hacer el amor contigo.

— Lo sé —respondió Candy enternecida—. Pero...- Albert asintió, la besó tiernamente en los labios y suspiró.

—Bueno, será mejor que llame a la oficina para avisarles de que voy a retrasarme un poco.

—¿Qué excusa vas a poner?- Albert sonrió.

—Que he dormido maravillosamente bien esta noche y que no me apetecía levantarme.

—Me alegro. Y gracias por quedarte conmigo.

—Ha sido un placer —susurró él. Albert se levantó, completamente vestido, y se quedó de pie al lado de la cama.

—Hazme un favor —dijo él.

—¿Qué favor?

—No te levantes hasta que yo no me haya ido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero pasar el día recordándote en esa deliciosa cama... y porque no creo que podría resistir la tentación si te viera en ropa interior.- El pulso de Candy se aceleró al oír esas palabras, pero se subió la ropa de cama hasta la barbilla.

—De acuerdo.

Albert le dio un último beso en la boca. Después, levantó sus zapatos del suelo y salió del dormitorio. Unos minutos más tarde, Candy oyó la puerta al cerrarse y un sentimiento de pérdida la embargó.

.

.

Candy no habría aceptado la invitación a comer de su padre de haber sabido que su hermano también iba a estar allí. Había evitado a Spencer durante los últimos días, negándose a contestar a sus llamadas telefónicas y rodeándose de gente cuando estaba en su presencia. Era evidente lo enfadado que Spencer estaba con ella, se le notaba en la cara y en la voz cuando hablaba, pero Candy descubrió que había dejado de importarle su opinión. Spencer jamás comprendería lo que ella sentía por Albert , ni tampoco lo que Albert sentía por ella; de lo contrario, no habría dicho que ella no merecía la pena. Candy aún no había podido perdonarle aquellas palabras.

Por lo tanto, no sintió ningún placer cuando al poco tiempo de llegar al desvencijado dúplex de su padre, descubrió que Spencer había sido el artífice de aquella pequeña reunión familiar.

Candy estaba apoyada contra el mostrador de la cocina de su padre, mirando por la ventana, cuando vio el coche de su hermano.

— Lo siento, pero me voy —declaró Candy dando un manotazo en el mostrador.

— Vamos, Candy —dijo Alvin White en tono conciliador. Alvin cerró la puerta del horno, después de haber echado un vistazo a las hamburguesas—. Ya sé que Spencer es un madero, pero es tu hermano; y sea cual sea la razón por la que estan molestos el uno con el otro, lo mejor es aclarar las cosas.- Candy sacudió la cabeza con una obstinación poco usual en ella.

—No tengo nada que decirle a Spencer, y tampoco me interesa lo que él pueda decir.

—Está decidido a hablar contigo —le advirtió Alvin—. Además, ha dejado el coche justo detrás del tuyo, y pegado.- Estaba atrapada. Candy dijo en voz alta una palabra que jamás había pronunciado en la vida. Alvin, atónito, se llevó una mano a la cabeza. La puerta posterior crujió al abrirse, y Spencer entró en la cocina.

—Vaya, por fin te he pillado —dijo Spencer mirando a Candy — . Y ahora, vas a escucharme con mucha atención.

—No, Spencer, no voy a hacerlo —declaró ella simplemente—, ¡Lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo!

La batalla empezó. Spencer la acusó de poner en peligro su puesto de trabajo, a pesar de que ella le asegurara que Albert jamás se comportaría injustamente con un empleado. Los dos se gritaron como no lo hacían desde pequeños y, por primera vez en su vida, Candy se negó a que su hermano se saliera con la suya. Candy se dio cuenta de que Spencer no estaba acostumbrado a que ella se le opusiera, y se le notó perdido en más de una ocasión.

— ¡Mi relación con Albert, sea la que sea, no es asunto tuyo! ¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida, y guárdate tus opiniones!

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Candy, es prácticamente un hombre casado!

— ¡Ni siquiera está prometido!

— ¡Sabes perfectamente que tiene que casarse con ella!

—¿Y? Aún no lo está. ¡Y, aunque lo estuviera, podría seguir siendo mi amigo!

—Son más que amigos —declaró Spencer—. No sé cómo ha ocurrido, pero parece como si... como si incluso se hubiera enamorado de ti.- Candy sintió un súbito placer.

—¿Y qué si lo está? Eso no cambia nada, sigue teniéndose que casar con ella.

— ¡Justo lo que estoy diciendo!

—En ese caso, ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? ¡No puede ser que te preocupe que alguien tan ínfimo como yo acabe con el corazón destrozado! ¡No, querido hermano, tranquilízate, tu plan de ver que Albert se casa con Elisa sigue intacto!- Spencer palideció visiblemente por el ataque de su hermana.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclamó Candy, de repente horrorizada—. Estás metido en este asunto hasta el cuello, ¿verdad, Spencer? ¡Estás ayudando a Elisa en sus planes!- Spencer no pudo disimular su culpa.

—Yo... no sé qué estás diciendo. Lo... lo único que yo he hecho es... ¡Lo único que quería era... lo mejor para todos!

Candy lo miró como si le viera por primera vez en su vida. Era un individuo miserable, asustado, inseguro e incluso paranoico. Spencer siempre temía lo peor, la vida le daba terror. Durante todos aquellos años, Candy había creído que ella era la débil de los dos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado.

—Spencer —dijo Candy razonablemente, pero con firmeza—, tu puesto de trabajo no corre ningún riesgo en lo que a mí respecto... por muy involucrado que estés en los tapujos de Elisa.

— ¡No era mi intención hacerlo! Ella... ella se confió a mí. Me dijo que tenía que obligarle a casarse con ella. ¡Yo no le pregunté por qué, no lo consideré asunto mío!- Candy suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Pobre Spencer.

—Le dijiste a Elisa que amenazar la buena marcha de la empresa era la única manera de hacer que Albert se casara con ella —declaró Candy, no era una pregunta.

—Sí.

—¿Y de quién fue la idea de hacerse la difícil?

— ¡Suya! Y te aseguro que le aconsejé lo contrario. Pero se negó a escucharme, igual que se negó a prestarme atención cuando le aconsejé representar el papel de bisabuela de Albert en la obra.-

Candy asintió. No quería enterarse de nada más. Lo único que quería... Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que lo único que quería era a Albert. Candy enderezó los hombros y alzó la barbilla.

—Va a casarse con ella porque no tiene otra alternativa —le dijo Candy a su hermano con calma—. Pero eso no significa que vayamos a dejar de vernos. Spencer bajó la cabeza.

—Elisa ha amenazado con hacer que me despidan si, por algún motivo, le fallan los planes.

—Eso no va a ocurrir —le prometió Candy—. En primer lugar, Albert va a casarse con ella; en segundo lugar, yo no permitiría que ocurriera.- Sorprendido, Spencer levantó las cejas.

—¿Tanta influencia tienes en él?

—Sí, creo que sí.- Spencer se esforzó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas; por fin, contestó:

—Gracias.

—De nada. Y ahora, ¿podemos dar por cerrado este tema, y para siempre?—Spencer encogió los hombros, cosa que Candy interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa—. Bien. Y ahora, ¿podríamos comer? Tengo hambre.

Alvin se aclaró la garganta y, cuando Candy y Spencer se volvieron para mirarlo, Alvin señaló una fuente en la que había colocado un montón de hamburguesas.

—¿Alguien ha dicho que tiene hambre?

Candy miró a su padre, con sus tatuajes, sus cueros y su cola de caballo en una cabeza calva por arriba; y se dio cuenta de que no había interferido, que no había exigido ninguna explicación ni atención. Su padre se había limitado a dejar que ella y Spencer resolvieran sus diferencias a su manera. Les había tratado como a adultos.

Candy sonrió a su padre, se acercó a la barra y se sentó en un taburete. Después, volvió la cabeza invitando a Spencer con la mirada. Éste, obedientemente, se sentó. Alvin sirvió la comida y, durante el almuerzo, les comentó lo mucho que le gustaban las hamburguesas. Después de la comida, Spencer no se quedó en casa de su padre más de el tiempo estrictamente necesario. Se marchó silencioso y cabizbajo; sin duda, sorprendido de que su hermana se hubiera negado a someterse a su voluntad.

Una vez que Spencer se hubo marchado, Alvin, de forma directa y sin rodeos, se dirigió a Candy.

—Bueno, cuéntamelo todo.- Candy no necesitó preguntarle a qué se refería.

—Me he enamorado de un hombre que tiene que casarse con otra, y resulta que ese hombre es el jefe de Spencer.- Alvin ni pestañeó.

—¿La ha dejado embarazada?

—¡No!

—Entonces, ¿por qué tiene que casarse con ella? -Candy suspiró.

—Es un asunto muy complicado. Digamos que, si no se casa con ella, el negocio que tiene correría mucho riesgo y su familia sufriría una gran pérdida económica.

—Mmmm. ¿Y está enamorado de ti?

—Sí, creo que sí; al menos, por el momento.

—El momento es lo que cuenta, cariño. El momento es lo único que existe verdaderamente. - Su padre tenía razón, por supuesto.

—Sigue hablándome de ello —le instó su padre. Candy respiró profundamente y comenzó a explicarle detalladamente por qué Albert tenía que casarse con Elisa Leagan. Alvin se limitó a gruñir de vez en cuando. Cuando estuvo al corriente de todo, solo tuvo una cosa que decir:

—Hija, estoy orgulloso de ti. Podrías haber escondido la cabeza y negar tus sentimientos y los de él; sin embargo, has elegido vivir el momento y vivirlo con toda la intensidad que puedas. Puede que luego sufras, pero nadie podrá quitarte el recuerdo de estos días, y eso es muy importante. - De repente, Candy comprendió que su padre tenía razón. Podía tener a Albert ahora, o nunca; y nunca no era alternativa. Candy le dio las gracias a su padre por el almuerzo, le pidió disculpas por dejarle el fregado y se despidió de él. Mientras salía por la puerta, le oyó lanzar una carcajada y murmurar:

—Menos mal, temía que se pasara la vida siendo virgen.- Candy enrojeció de vergüenza, pero las palabras de su padre la decidieron a aprovechar todo lo que pudiera el presente.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Perdón por no actualizar ayer, pero fui al médico y no me dio tiempo. Les mando un saludote, grandototote y fuertototote,(jajajaja, como chococrispis)las quiero y gracias por apoyarme! **

**Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Un futuro juntos_**

**_Capítulo 7_**

* * *

.

.

Albert miró a Candy, siguiendo el guión, la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Esta vez, sin embargo,Candy no se limitó a devolverle la mirada; alzó los brazos, le acarició la mejilla y le prometió con los ojos cosas que no entraban en el guión. El corazón de Albert empezó a galopar, y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no besarla. Los focos perdieron intensidad y, en la oscuridad, Albert le tomó la mano y ambos se alejaron de allí mientras las luces aumentaban en intensidad siguiendo un cambio en la narrativa.

La nueva escena se desarrollaba en la primera tahona Andrew, en la que había clientes comprando pan y pasteles; pero ni Albert ni Candy aparecían en aquella escena. En el momento en que llegaron a un rincón en el que podían disfrutar de una relativa intimidad, Candy le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le apretó con fuerza.

—¿Sabes una cosa?, nunca he dormido tan bien como la noche que te quedaste en mi casa.

Albert temió que el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho, una amarga y dulce sensación le embargó. Bajó la cabeza e hizo lo que, desde que conocía a esa mujer, no había cesado de desear: la besó. La besó con pasión, y ella le recompensó con una absoluta y total participación.

En realidad, Candy se estaba mostrando algo agresiva. Mientras lo besaba y lo acariciaba, apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, frotándose con él. Albert estaba conmovido, ardiendo y... algo sorprendido. No sabía si sentirlo o estar encantado. Entonces, Candy le puso una mano en el pecho y empezó a acariciarle el torso, con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, con movimientos frenéticos; y, de repente, Albert se vio presa de la más exquisita de las torturas.

Candy. ¿Había deseado tanto a otra mujer en su vida? ¿Había necesitado tanto a otra mujer?

Durante unos segundos, Albert no fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y fue entonces cuando ella jadeó junto a su boca. Al momento, él se dio cuenta de que estaba acariciándole los pechos, y ella no se lo había impedido. Sin embargo, si ninguno de los dos paraba, Albert sabía que acabaría bajando cremalleras y tirado en el suelo. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría alguien en aparecer, buscándolos; con desgana, concedió que ocurriría muy pronto, y rompió el contacto. Los dos se quedaron mirándose, jadeantes. De repente, Candy se echó hacia delante, agarrándole de la camisa.

— ¡Ven a mi casa esta noche!-Albert le cubrió las manos con las suyas.

—Candy...

— ¡Quiero que vengas a mi casa conmigo!

—Oh, cielo. No sabes lo que daría...

— ¡Por favor! Te necesito, Albert. Sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero quiero todo lo que puedas ofrecerme y durante el tiempo que pueda ser. Por favor.- Albert la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola contra sí, saboreando el momento. Una inmensa gratitud le sobrecogió.

—Está bien. Iré, si eso es lo que quieres.

— Sí, es lo que quiero.- Albert cerró los ojos.

— ¡Candy, te deseo con locura!-Ella le soltó la camisa y le acarició el pecho.

—Espera media hora después de que yo me haya ido —susurró Candy. Albert asintió.

—Medía hora.- Candy se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Te quiero —susurró ella conteniendo la respiración.

—Candy...- Pero Candy ya había empezado a alejarse.

De repente, Albert tuvo ganas de reír, de llorar... de las dos cosas. Respiró profundamente e intentó vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento, consciente de que iba a ser la única manera de aguantar la hora que les quedaba de ensayos y la otra media hora hasta ir a casa de Candy... para hacer el amor.

Candy. Su Candy. Por el momento.

Albert paró el coche delante de la casa de Candy sintiéndose más feliz que nunca desde la muerte de su abuelo, y deseó que estuviera allí para decirle lo feliz que era en ese momento. Salió del coche y recorrió el camino que cruzaba el jardín delantero y que conducía a la puerta de la casa de Candy. Llamó y, tras unos momentos, oyó una voz que le invitaba a entrar. Albert giró el picaporte de la puerta y entró en un mundo de fantasía.

Candy había cubierto las lámparas con pañuelos rojos y había salpicado el suelo de almohadones. Había velas alrededor del perímetro del cuarto de estar. Se oía una suave música de fondo y, en ese momento, Candy apareció a su lado y le puso las manos en el cuello de la chaqueta.

—Vamos, quítate esto —dijo ella con voz aterciopelada.

Albert echó los brazos hacia atrás y le permitió que le quitara la chaqueta. Ella la dobló y la dejó en el brazo de un sillón; y cuando se volvió a él, Albert contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta, de repente, de lo que llevaba puesto... o más bien de lo que no llevaba puesto.

Candy iba vestida como una bailarina de can-can en satén negro abotonado con corchetes plateados. Sin mangas ni tirantes y prácticamente con los pechos fuera, unos volantes atrás y unas piernas desnudas cubiertas solo por unas finas medias negras con costura; a media pierna, un ligero. Candy se había recogido el pelo en un moño, pero unas hebras le caían por la frente y las sienes.

Candy estaba exquisita. Y era suya.

Albert extendió los brazos hacia ella y Candy le tomó las manos, sonriendo. Después, acudió a sus brazos y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa con lentitud y coquetería. Temblando, Albert flexionó las rodillas ligeramente y la estrechóen sus brazos. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los suyos y le susurró al oído:

—Quizá sea mejor que vayamos al dormitorio.

Velas iluminaban el camino y rodeaban la cama. Candy había cambiado las sábanas de algodón por unas de satín. La cama estaba abierta. Albert la hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama, se arrodilló delante de ella y, uno a uno, le quitó los zapatos. Apoyándose en las manos, Candy echó la cabeza hacía atrás y sonrió al tiempo que levantaba una pierna. Con reverencia, Albert le sacó el liguero, dejándolo caer al suelo antes de volver a subir las manos para quitarle la media.

Cuando llegó a la rodilla, dejó que su boca siquiera el camino de sus manos hasta que la

media acabó en el suelo; después, Albert mordisqueó el puente del pie de Candy mientras que sus manos buscaban el segundo liguero. La segunda media siguió rápidamente a la primera. Entonces, Albert se levantó, tirando de Candy hasta ponerla en pie. Bajó la cabeza y probó la piel de sus hombros con la boca; entre tanto, con las manos, acarició los contornos del cuerpo de ella. Después, clavándole los ojos en los suyos, le puso los dedos en los corchetes plateados. Éstos se soltaron, dejando a Candy solo cubierta con unas diminutas bragas negras. Albert contuvo la respiración. Pasó las manos por la piel desnuda de ella, olvidándose de respirar. Se llenó las manos con los senos de Candy y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su peso y su calor se le transmitía a todo e! cuerpo.

— ¡Dios mío! —dijo Albert con voz ronca, mirándola— . No solo eres preciosa, eres la mujer...

Pero Candy era más que eso, era más de lo que Albert podía expresar con palabras. Candy era increíble. Era perfecta. Era toda mujer, toda amante, toda inocencia... y se merecía más de lo que él podía darle. Se merecía un hombre para toda la vida. Y ese hombre no era él. Gracias a su propia estupidez y a la avaricia de Elisa, él no podía ser el hombre que Candy se merecía; y el hecho de que ella lo amara, a pesar de ello, empeoraba aún más las cosas. Albert podía amarla como ningún otro hombre la amaría, pero no podía darle lo que ella se merecía y, debido a ello, no podía aceptar lo que él tampoco se merecía.

Las lágrimas se le escaparon involuntariamente, resbalando por sus mejillas antes incluso de que Albert se diera cuenta. Se llevó una mano al rostro y notó la aspereza de su barba incipiente. Ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de afeitarse, cuando ella había estado preparando un nido de amor perfecto. En ese momento, Albert se dio cuenta de que la amaba más de lo que había imaginado. La amaba más, si era posible, de lo que la deseaba. Y ese conocimiento le confirió la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que jamás habría creído posible poder hacer. Le dio la fuerza para parar. Suspirando, Albert cerró los ojos y dijo:

—No puedo.- Candy lo miró confusa, sus delgados brazos alrededor de él.

—¿Albert? Albert, ¿qué te pasa? ¿He hecho algo...?

—No —Albert sacudió la cabeza—. No, no.- Albert se quitó la camisa a tirones y, con suma ternura, se la echó a Candy por los hombros. Después, con gran cariño, se la metió por los brazos y se la abotonó.

—Por favor, dime qué te pasa. Sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que tiene arreglo. Por favor, Albert, préstame atención. Llevaba bastante tiempo pensando en esto, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Además, creo que tú también lo quieres, ¿o no? ¿Acaso me he equivocado?

—No, no te has equivocado. Lo deseo tanto como tú —dijo él por fin. Albert la llevó hasta la puerta, la hizo salir al pasillo y, rápidamente, la llevó al cuarto de estar. Allí, Albert se dejó caer en el sofá y, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, suspiró.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Candy al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de él. Albert sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué has parado?- Albert bajó las manos y volvió el rostro para mirarla.

—Porque te amo. -La expresión de Candy se suavizó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los labios le temblaron.

—¡Oh, Albert!- Albert la rodeó con un brazo y juntos se recostaron en el respaldo del sofá. Candy descansó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo Albert con voz tierna—. No me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Jamás imaginé que... Bueno, digamos que acabo de descubrir que, si se ama a alguien de verdad, no se puede ser egoísta.

—¿Por qué egoísta? He sido yo quien te ha pedido que vinieras. Quiero que tú...-Albert, sabiendo lo que Candy iba a decir, la interrumpió.

—Y yo también, pero no puedo hacerlo. No es suficiente ser el primero, Candy. Cariño, eres la clase de mujer que necesita, y merece, todo lo que un hombre puede ofrecer: su apellido, sus hijos y para siempre. Y, por desgracia, yo no soy ese hombre. Daría cualquier cosa por serlo, pero no lo soy. Algún día encontrarás un hombre que será solo tuyo... Yo no te merezco, Candy.- Candy levantó la cabeza y giró para mirarlo.

—No llores —le susurró Candy. Y Albert rió, porque no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

— No lloraré si tú tampoco lo haces —contestó Albert. Y Candy se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa.

—¿Por qué nos ha tenido que pasar esto? —preguntó ella.

—Porque fui un estúpido. Lo estropeé todo antes de conocerte.

—No me importa —le dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

—Lo sé, pero a mí sí. Me importa porque te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que me creía capaz de querer a nadie. Te quiero tanto que voy a irme de aquí antes de que se me pase el ataque de decencia.

—No hables así —le dijo Candy cuando Albert se levantó y se dirigió al sillón donde tenía la chaqueta—. Tú eres una buena persona.- Albert se puso la chaqueta encima del torso desnudo y se subió el cuello.

—No del todo, no como tú.

—Oh, Albert.

—Tengo que marcharme.

—¿No quieres la camisa? —preguntó Candy al tiempo que se disponía a desabrocharse los botones. Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—No, quédatela. De esa manera, puedo torturarme a mí mismo pensando en ti con ella puesta.

—Albert, por favor, quédate.- Pero ambos sabían que era imposible. Albert abrió la puerta y le lanzó una última mirada.

—Adiós, Candy. Y gracias.

.

.

Albert no logró conciliar el sueño aquella noche. A los diez minutos de acostarse, dejó de intentarlo. Se levantó, se puso unos pantalones de chándal, fue al cuarto de estar y bebió café, mucho café. Al amanecer, se dio una ducha e intentó comer algo, pero la comida le dio náuseas. Se vistió y fue temprano a la oficina.

Era un mal día para que Elisa se pusiera a presionarle. Por supuesto, Elisa no aceptaba nunca un no por respuesta. Ignoró la advertencia de la secretaria de Albert y entró directamente en su despacho. Cuando Elisa se apoyó en una esquina de su escritorio, Albert se recostó en el respaldo de su sillón de cuero giratorio y la miró de arriba abajo; se fijó en el caro traje de chaqueta color rosa, la falda que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y la chaqueta, con solo un botón, que llevaba sin blusa debajo. Los zapatos eran del mismo tono que el vestido. Las perlas del collar y de los pendientes resaltaban su cremosa piel. Era una pena que aquella hermosa mujer fuera tan egoísta y despreciable. Comparada con Candy, Elisa era un demonio vestido de rosa; en tanto que Candy, era un ángel enfundado en satín negro. Al recordar el satín negro, Albert sintió un profundo dolor. De repente, la presencia de Elisa le puso enfermo.

—Sal de aquí. Apártate de mi vista —dijo Albert, volviéndose en dirección opuesta a ella en su sillón. Elisa se incorporó y se acercó al sillón, colocándose delante de él. Albert miró hacia otro lado.

—No me obligues a llamar a los de seguridad para que te echen —le advirtió Albert.

Esperó un grito de protesta; sin embargo, ella se limitó a declarar:

—He hablado con Spencer.

Albert cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que Spencer podía haberle dicho, y tomó la decisión de echarla él mismo de la oficina si Elisa se lanzaba a un ataque contra Candy. Pero Elisa era inteligente, y sabía cuándo un hombre estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

—He estado pensando en ello y he decidido que Spencer tiene razón —dijo Elisa—. Ha sido una tontería por mi parte rechazar el papel de tu bisabuela en la obra, así que he venido a decirte que estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Albert sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido de que Elisa, al final, hubiera decidido arriesgar su imagen. Spencer debía haberla advertido del peligro que estaba corriendo. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su abuelo, Albert le dio la razón a Hoot respecto a que su familia se estaba aprovechando de él. No había tenido esa sensación hasta ese momento, pero todo había cambiado desde que conoció a Candy. Al final, razonó que la única forma de evitar esas dudas respecto a su familia era ver menos a Candy, quitarle el papel en la obra; pero Albert sabía que él no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, Elisa sí podía y lo haría. Quizá fuera lo mejor.

— En ese caso, ve a hablar con Spencer—dijo Albert—. A él parece importarle, a mí no. Adiós. -Elisa no se movió.

—Estás muy raro. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Albert se puso en pie y la empujó hacia la puerta.

— ¡Sí! —le espetó Albert—. Sal de aquí ahora mismo. No quiero verte. No quiero hablar contigo. ¡No quiero pensar en ti!

—¿Qué hay de los ensayos? —preguntó ella con voz estridente.

—Spencer te lo dirá. Al parecer, eso se le da muy bien.- Elisa recuperó el aplomo inmediatamente y saltó del despacho con la cabeza muy alta. Albert cerró la puerta y apoyó la cabeza en ella. «Candy. Candy». Ahora ya no tenía más excusas.

No podía dejar que Spencer le diera la noticia a Candy, pero tampoco tenía el valor necesario para decírselo en persona. Por lo tanto, Albert llamó a Candy a la tienda y, con pocas palabras, le explicó que Elisa iba a representar el papel de Jane en la obra. Candy recibió la noticia en silencio; pero, por fin, recuperó la voz y, con calma, le contestó que quizá fuera lo mejor.

—Lo siento —dijo Albert antes de colgar.

Tras una larga jornada laboral en la que logró trabajar poco, Albert salió del despacho y fue directamente a la fábrica. El coche de Candy estaba aparcado donde lo dejaba siempre, debajo de una farola. Albert estaba deseando verla. La tímida sonrisa con la que ella le recibió cuando entró por la puerta concedió a Albert el primer momento de paz en aquel día. Candy

había sobrevivido. Cierto que debía estar sufriendo, pero estaba viva y bien. Quizá él no consiguiera recuperarse nunca, pero ella sí. Los ángeles eran eternos. Albert apartó los ojos de ella y se acercó al grupo. Elisa estaba entre ellos. Fue entonces cuando Candy pidió la atención de todos para anunciar, con voz tensa, que de ese momento en adelante, Spencer se encargaría de dirigir los ensayos. Después, al cabo de unos minutos, se marchó. Cuando Candy ya no estaba allí, Tony exigió una explicación.

— Tú no sabes nada de teatro —le dijo a Spencer— . ¿Por qué vamos a tener que

seguir tus instrucciones?- A Spencer no le gustó que pusieran en duda su autoridad.

—Abatto, ésta no es una tragedia de Shakespeare precisamente; además, yo también he participado en el guión. Y si a Candy le parece que puedo dirigir la producción, no veo motivo para que tú lo pongas en duda.

—No estoy seguro de que a Candy le haya gustado la idea —insistió Tony mirando furioso a Spencer—. Ha pasado todo el día muy decaída; y, encima, al mediodía, la he sorprendido llorando. Para remate, resulta que no va a representar el papel de Jane.

—Creo que yo soy la responsable de eso —dijo Elisa con voz suave, dando un paso hacia delante.- Spencer se acercó a ella al instante y la presentó como si fuera un miembro de la

realeza.

—La señorita Elisa Leagan va a representar el papel de Jane. Al fin y al cabo, fue escrito precisamente para ella.- Elisa sonrió.

—Al principio, pensé que no podría hacerlo; pero, con el tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que es en interés de todos que represente el papel que, en realidad, me

corresponde a mí.- Albert no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza. Tony no acabó de creérselo del todo.

—Eso no explica el estado de Candy. No me parece justo que, de repente, la señorita Leagan decida hacer el papel de Jane y se quede con él.

—Ese papel fue escrito pensando en mí —contestó Elisa en tono seco. Spencer lanzó una mirada a Albert, cuya expresión era ilegible. Sin embargo,

Spencer asumió que, con su silencio, Albert le daba "carta blanca", y cometió un error.

—Mi hermana es una persona de mucho talento, pero, a veces, la imaginación le impide ver la realidad; y cuando no le queda más remedio que enfrentarse a ésta última, suele ser algo doloroso. Pero se recuperará pronto.- Si Spencer no hubiera dicho nada más, quizá Albert hubiera aguantado el resto de la sesión. Sin embargo, después de ordenar a todos que ocuparan sus puestos, Spencer se acercó a Albert y selló su destino.

—Albert, tengo que pedirte disculpas. Había notado que Candy se había encaprichado contigo...

—¿Encaprichado? —repitió Albert con incredulidad.

— Sí, ya lo sé, ya lo sé —continuó Spencer, sin captar el significado de las palabras de Albert — . Soy consciente de que debería haber hablado contigo hace tiempo; sin embargo, cometí el error de creer que era mutuo... hasta la escena de ayer detrás del escenario. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo.

—¿Nos oíste? ¿Te quedaste a escuchar?

—Era evidente lo que mi hermana intentaba hacer, y quizá yo no debiera habérselo contado a Elisa; pero, naturalmente, no tenía idea de que tú fueras a rechazarla. Cuando Candy me lo contó esta mañana... En fin, lo único que se me ocurre decir es que, en el futuro, Candy se lo pensará mejor antes de arrojarse a los brazos de un hombre que está tan fuera de su alcance.

Un ataque de ira se apoderó de Albert. Le hirvió la sangre al pensar que Spencer les había estado oyendo mientras hacían planes para hacer el amor, y que también estaba enterado de que él se marchó de su casa. Albert agarró a Spencer del cuello con una mano. Ignorando el quedo y ronco grito de Spencer, Albert le levantó del suelo.

—Eres un desgraciado y un estúpido. Debería degollarte. Jamás vuelvas a referirte a tu hermana como si se tratara de una pobre solterona incapaz de que alguien la ame. Si vuelvo a oírte hablar de ella así, te aseguro que te aplastaré como a una hormiga. ¿Me has entendido?

Spencer logró asentir, a pesar de la falta de aire. Por fin, Albert le soltó y, tosiendo, Spencer recuperó la respiración. Fue entonces cuando Albert se dio cuenta de que, con expresiones de perplejidad y horror, les estaban observando. Tras una mirada de desprecio a Elisa, Albert anunció que los ensayos quedaban suspendidos aquella tarde y se marchó.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Miren si no las consiento, estoy despierta desde las tres del a mañana editando, para no dejarlas sin capítulo este día. Ahorita me di una escapada para actualizar, Jajaja, ¿No es un amor Albert? Eso de respetar a Candy, cuando es muy obvio que ella quiere que le falte al respeto, solo por que la ama y quiere lo mejor para ella...Awwwww, yo quiero uno de esos. Y ya vamos en la recta final, solo unos cuantos capítulos más!**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Un **__**futuro juntos**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

* * *

.

.

DESPUÉS del último y fracasado intento, se decidió que solo se ensayara una vez a la semana, aunque Albert no se enteró de quién había tomado la decisión. Él no presentó ninguna objeción, la obra ya no le importaba. Su vida se había convertido en una agonía.

La noche de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su tío John, que cumplía sesenta y tres años, no fue una excepción. A Albert se le habría olvidado de no ser porque Cari, hermano de John y padrastro de Elisa, le recordó que había sido él mismo, Albert, quien hacía tiempo había ofrecido su propia casa para celebrar la fiesta. Albert informó a su ama de llaves y a la cocinera que iban a ser ocho a cenar y, por teléfono, pidió una tarta apropiada para la ocasión.

En el trayecto de la oficina a su casa, se paró para recoger la tarta y luego fue a una tienda para comprar cuatro botellas de champán. Por suerte, el ama de llaves había encargado un arreglo de flores para decorar la mesa. Albert se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, pero de camino, pasó por delante del mueble con las bebidas y decidió que una copa no le haría daño en vista de que íba a pasar la velada con Elisa y la familia. Y estaba algo "achispado" cuando su prima Joyce Andrew Thomas y su marido, Cal, llegaron.

Joyce no podía contener la alegría. Rechazó la copa que Albert le ofreció y, tras una mirada traviesa a su marido, declaró que, por fin, estaba embarazada. Cari y Jewel, tíos de Albert, llegaron justo después de la noticia, ofreciendo las disculpas de Elisa por no poder asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños; y Albert, de repente, se encontró de humor para una fiesta.

Inmediatamente, Albert descorchó una botella de champán, ignorando la sugerencia de que quizá debieran esperar a que John y la madre de Joyce, Mary, llegaran.

Si alguien notó que Albert había bebido el doble de lo que estaba acostumbrado, nadie lo mencionó. Cuando sirvieron la cena, Albert se sentía algo ebrio. Desgraciadamente, el alcohol le soltó la lengua cuando la conversación versó sobre el futuro hijo de Joyce y Cal.

— ¡Es maravilloso, voy a ser abuela! —exclamó Mary absolutamente feliz. -Jewel lanzó una mirada a Albert y dijo:

— ¡Quizá al año que viene seamos las dos abuelas! -A Albert se le atragantó el champán.

— ¡Cómo si Elisa fuera a sacrificar su figura por un niño! No, no, será mejor que te enfrentes a la realidad, tía Jewel. Jamás serás abuela. Y yo nunca seré padre. Los dos somos corderos a degollar en uno los sacrificios de Elisa; sí, los dos, tú y yo.- Albert no notó el tenso silencio que siguió mientras alargaba el brazo para volver a llenarse la copa de champán. Albert no había tocado la comida, sin embargo, no parecía ser capaz de saciar su sed... John tomó como obligación suya cambiar de conversación.

—¿Qué tal va el negocio? ¿Marcha todo bien? Lo pregunto porque... bueno, pareces algo preocupado.- Albert hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No tendría ningún problema si nadie interfiriese en mi trabajo. Es irritante que haya siempre alguien que cuestiona tus decisiones.-Todos sabían quién era ese alguien, Albert no tuvo que nombrarla. Jewel clavó los ojos en su plato. Cari se aclaró la garganta y dijo con sinceridad:

— Bueno, estoy seguro de que la situación mejorará una vez que tú y Elisa estén casados. Ya verás como deja de inmiscuirse en el negocio y se concentra en ti.-Cari sonrió a su esposa y éste le estrechó la mano. El gesto pareció animarle a añadir:

—El amor afecta así a las mujeres. -Albert dejó la copa dando un golpe con ella en la mesa.

— ¡El amor! ¿El amor? ¿Están locos?-Jewel puso las manos encima de la mesa, a ambos lados del plato, y logró decir:

—Albert, ¿estás insinuando que...? Es decir, ¿estás tratando de decir... que tú... que no estás enamorado?- Albert cerró los ojos y se llevó las yemas de los dedos a las sienes, que le dolían ligeramente.

—Tía Jewel, no es posible que creas que Elisa y yo estamos enamorados.

—Pero lo estaban. Bueno... al menos, el año pasado...

—¿Qué? ¿Que tuvimos relaciones sexuales? — concluyó él impaciente — . Sí, es verdad, Elisa lo consiguió. De hecho, ha conseguido que esté dispuesto a casarme con ella por medio de un chantaje.-Albert se puso en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente.

— Pero no se preocupen, me casaré con ella — miró a su familia, vagamente consciente de sus expresiones de preocupación. Suspiró y se apartó de la mesa—. Sí, lo haré por ustedes, me casaré con ella por ustedes; y, por ustedes, evitaré que interfiera en el negocio. Sí, me sacrificaré por ustedes.

Albert se marchó, dejándolos en el comedor. Subió las escaleras y logró llegar a su habitación antes de desplomarse completamente ebrio. Miró a la bebida efervescente que tenía encima del escritorio y recordó una vez más por qué solo bebía una copa cuando bebía.

.

.

El teléfono interior sonó, Albert pulsó el interruptor y la voz de una frenética Gladys le martilleó la cabeza.

—La señorita Leagan está aquí, y se niega a... -La puerta se abrió en ese momento Elisa entró y la cerró de un golpe.

—Albert —continuó la secretaria—, le he dicho que no querías que te molestaran, pero... -Ignorando a Elisa, Albert interrumpió a Gladys.

—Es culpa mía, debería haberte comprado una escopeta.

—¿Qué? —se oyó decir a Gladys.

—Es una broma, Gladys, a pesar de que no estoy para bromas hoy. En fin, no te preocupes.

Tras cortar la comunicación con su secretaria, Albert levantó el vaso, se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y miró a Elisa. Después, alzó el vaso a modo de brindis, contuvo la respiración y se bebió de un golpe el contenido del vaso.

— ¡Ajjjj! Está asqueroso.- Elisa, al llegar al escritorio, plantó las dos manos en su superficie, echando chispas por los ojos.

— ¡Cómo te has atrevido!- Albert dejó el vaso vació en la mesa de despacho.

—Ya ves.-Elisa agarró el vaso y lo estampó contra el suelo. El vaso rebotó en la espesa alfombra, sin romperse. Por alguna razón desconocida, a Albert le divirtió eso.

— ¡Anoche me humillaste delante de toda la familia!

—¿De verdad? No recuerdo que estuvieras allí.

— ¡Cómo te has atrevido a decirles a mis padres que no estás enamorado de mí!-Albert casi se echó a reír. Al parecer, a Elisa no le molestaba que no la amara, pero sí que la pusiera en evidencia delante de la familia.

—Me temo que vas a llevarte una gran decepción si esperas que me haga el tortolito contigo. Lo siento, pero estoy harto de fingir, así que será mejor que vayas acostumbrándote a la idea.

— ¡Y yo ya me he cansado de ser razonable!

—¿Que has sido razonable? ¿Cuándo? He debido perdérmelo.- De un manotazo, Elisa tiró al suelo los papeles y las fotos enmarcadas que había encima del escritorio.

— ¡Podríamos haberlo hecho de forma civilizada! —gritó ella—. Pero estabas decidido a provocarme; primero, cuando intentaste comprarme las acciones; después, con la señorita White; y, ahora, con esto.- Albert se echó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en el escritorio. Su humor desapareció al oírla mencionar a Candy.

—No la metas en esto.- Elisa sonrió diabólicamente.

—Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, querido, y va a ser por escrito.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Estoy hablando de un acuerdo prematrimonial. -Él sonrió burlonamente.

—Una idea excelente.

— ¡ Y no lo olvides, has sido tú el responsable de lo que te pasa! —exclamó ella; antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta—. En la cláusula número uno, se establecerá claramente que, desde el momento en que nos casemos, para ti, Candy White dejará de existir.

Tras esas palabras, Elisa abrió la puerta y salió sin molestarse en cerrarla. Albert se quedó mirando la puerta sin saber si reír o llorar. ¡Cómo si él hubiera pensado que iba a involucrar a la pobre Candy en el infierno que su vida iba a ser después de casarse con Elisa! Candy se merecía una vida mejor, y lo conseguiría siempre y cuando él se mantuviera apartado de ella. De ahora en adelante, no volverían a verse a solas. Elisa tenía razón en una de las cosas que había dicho: él era el único responsable de lo que le pasaba.

,

,

Albert estaba sentado a un lado del escenario siguiendo a Candy con los ojos mientras ella instruía a Hoot respecto a la colocación de las mesas. Gracias a Candy, Hoot no solo había accedido a proporcionar las mesas, las sillas y los artículos de cocina, sino también a preparar el banquete.

En ese momento, su madero entró por la puerta con un abrigo de piel blanco caminando sobre unos tacones absurdamente altos. Elisa llevaba unos papeles en una mano y una expresión furiosa en su bien maquillado rostro. Albert sabía exactamente qué le pasaba: Elisa, por fin, había hablado con su abogado. Estupendo. Albert tenía ganas de pelea.

— ¡Cómo te has atrevido! —le dijo ella tirándole los papeles a la cara. Albert los interceptó con una mano, dejando que cayeran al suelo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Elisa, a qué viene ese mal humor? ¿Te he hecho yo algo?

Todos los presentes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlos; Hoot, sin ningún disimulo. Fue Candy quien se aclaró la garganta y murmuró algo sobre la necesidad de dejar solos al señor Andrew y a la señorita Leagan para que solucionaran sus problemas.

Pero Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—No, nada de eso. Esta gente está trabajando aquí, así que no tiene por qué marcharse nadie. Además, no se me ocurriría privarle a la señorita Leagan de una escena en público.

—Eres un...

—Eh, cuida tu vocabulario —dijo Albert con sorna, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Inmediatamente, Elisa controló su enfado, consciente de que no se estaba ganando el apoyo de nadie. Con un gran esfuerzo, adoptó actitud de víctima.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer eso con las acciones de la compañía que el abuelo me dejó?

—Era mi abuelo —aclaró Albert—. ¿Y cómo te has atrevido tú ha chantajearme con las acciones que él te dejó?- Elisa tuvo la delicadeza de parecer incómoda.

—No voy a acceder a darte mis acciones cuando estemos casados.

—¿No? Pues lo siento, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que sigas chantajeándome con ellas cada vez que no nos pongamos de acuerdo en algo. A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, no soy tan imbécil.-Elisa cerró las manos en puños.

—Está bien. Tú te quedas con el voto sobre las acciones durante el tiempo que estemos casados. En caso de divorcio, lo pierdes y vuelven a mí.- Albert había esperado aquella respuesta, y estaba preparado.

—Vamos a hacer otra cosa. Digamos que, cuando nos casemos, tus acciones se repartirán entre los miembros de la familia, yo excluido, y así es como permanecerán, tanto si seguimos casados como si nos divorciamos. ¿De acuerdo? -Elisa empequeñeció los ojos, sospechando una trampa.

—De acuerdo... siempre y cuando me garantices una pensión vitalicia.-Albert bajó del escenario y, un paso más cerca de ella, le dijo violentamente:

—Por el amor de Dios, si es solo una cuestión de dinero, ¿por qué no me vendes tus acciones y te olvidas de esta ridiculez de matrimonio? Incluso te garantizaré una pensión vitalicia.-Elisa sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Y dejarte libre? —su mirada se clavó en Candy, que, quizá obedeciendo a Hoot, se había acercado—. Por nada del mundo, cariño.- A Albert le dieron ganas de estrangularla. Llegó hasta el extremo de ponerle las manos en los hombros.

— ¡Maldita seas! ¡Déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!-Elisa se zafó de él.

—Tienes toda la razón. ¡Tú vas a casarte conmigo porque yo lo digo!

—¿Por qué? ¿Para qué quieres un marido que no te ama?

—Tengo mi orgullo. Si no te casaras conmigo, no podría aparecer en público con la cabeza alta.

—¿Es eso? ¿Les has dicho a tus amigos que vamos a casarnos y es por eso por lo que tenemos que hacerlo?

— ¡Naturalmente que se lo he dicho, imbécil! —le espetó ella—. ¡Ahí está, Albert

Andrew, aparentemente heredero del imperio Andrew, el soltero más solicitado de Dallas! ¿Quién podría ser una esposa más adecuada que yo para ti? No esa insípida mujer que se pasa la vida disfrazándose...- Albert le agarró las solapas del abrigo y la sacudió.

—Como digas una palabra más sobre ella, te juro que te tiro al suelo. Y ya que estamos hablando de ello, permíteme que te diga que casarte conmigo no va a ayudar en nada a tu imagen. Me importa un bledo tu orgullo; al fin y al cabo, tú has destrozado el mío. ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás de esta locura!

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo vas a conseguirlo?

— Aunque creas lo contrario, Elisa, no estoy completamente atado de pies y manos. Puede que tenga que casarme contigo, pero no voy a bailar al son que tú toques. Ya lo verás.-Por primera vez, Elisa pareció preocupada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?- Albert dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Sonriendo, se acercó a Candy.

—Ahora mismo te vas a enterar —le dijo a Elisa, antes de mirar a todos los presentes—. Por favor, escúchenme bien. De nuevo, se va a realizar otro cambio. La señorita Leagan ha reconocido que es incapaz de representar el papel de Jane. Candy, me parece que vas a tener que hacerlo tú.- Elisa fue a protestar, pero cerró la boca y sonrió. No iba a protestar, no podía permitírselo.

Durante unos momentos, Albert contuvo la respiración mientras se preguntaba si Candy, haciendo uso de su sentido común, rechazaría el ofrecimiento. Pero ella se limitó a asentir antes de darse media vuelta para decirle algo a Hoot en voz baja.

Albert juntó las manos.

— Excelente. Bueno, ahora que este asunto está arreglado, pongámonos a trabajar —Albert señaló a su amigo, notando que Hoot seguía al lado de Candy con actitud protectora—. Hoot, esto te va a gustar. Trae una silla,-Hoot arqueó una ceja mirando a Elisa. ¿Se quedaría para ver los ensayos o se marcharía? Elisa, enfundada en sus pieles blancas, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, volvió la cabeza y dijo:

—Te veré luego, querido.

—No, si te veo yo antes —murmuró él entre dientes. Cuando Albert volvió el rostro, fue para ver a Candy a su lado con expresión de preocupación. Albert le tomó una mano y se la apretó.

—No te preocupes, cielo, no pasa nada fuera de lo normal. -Ella se lo quedó mirando un momento; después, asintió y se volvió.

—Todo el mundo a sus puestos. ¡Vamos, pongámonos a trabajar! Es el último ensayo antes de la representación.

La mujer de su vida se había hecho cargo de la situación una vez más, ¡Cómo la amaba! La amaba y ya no le importaba quién pudiera enterarse.

Albert tomó una decisión y, al momento, un inmenso alivio le embargó, a pesar de que no era la solución perfecta, ni mucho menos. Iba a romper su palabra y a estropear el trabajo de toda su vida; sin embargo, no hacerlo, significaría sacrificar el amor de Candy y el suyo propio, y no podía hacerlo. Estaba resignado. Sin embargo, aún había una esperanza, y el honor exigía de él que esperase. Nunca más volvería a negar lo que sentía por Candy ni a ocultarlo. Aquella noche iba a proclamarlo. Que Elisa tratara de ocultárselo a sus amigos, si podía. Él, desde luego, esperaba que no fuera así.

Quizá, si todo el mundo se enterase de su amor por Candy, Elisa acabara ignorando su orgullo herido, olvidándose de la estupidez de su matrimonio con él, y se contentara con vender sus acciones por una generosa cantidad. Valía la pena intentarlo, y su plan tenía el aliciente de permitirle pasar la noche al lado de Candy.

Llevaba dos días sin verla, dos días de reunión tras reunión con sus distribuidores. Esas reuniones, aunque breves, habían ido muy bien. Albert se había asegurado de que Cal Thomas, el marido de su prima Joyce, estuviera presente en la mayoría. Al fin y al cabo, Cal podía acabar estando al frente de la empresa.

Albert llegó temprano, se puso el traje para la actuación y, con anticipación, se dispuso a esperar a Candy. Hoot ya estaba allí con sus empleados, entre ruido de cacerolas y pucheros en la cocina que se había montado para él. Los hombres de la empresa de seguridad y los mozos para aparcar los coches fueron los siguientes en aparecer; justo después, la orquesta.

Albert pasó un nervioso cuarto de hora sentado al piano antes de que llegara el pianista.

Elisa llegó envuelta en sus pieles blancas. Debajo, llevaba un vestido color rosa pálido con incrustaciones doradas y guantes largos que le subían por los brazos desnudos, adornados de pesadas pulseras. Sus largos cabellos recogidos en un elaborado moño, con adornos de plumas color rosa. Parecía salida de una película de Mae West.

Albert la ignoró.

En el momento en que Candy entró, Albert lo sintió. Antes de que ella se adentrara en la brillantemente adornada estancia, Albert fue consciente de sus movimientos. Cuando la vio, se quedó sin respiración. Estaba preciosa. Sus cabellos, recogidos en un moño con hebras cayéndole hasta los hombros, solo iban adornados con una peineta negra. Su vestido era de satín morado, adornado con encaje negro y diminutas rosetas color rosa. Unos diminutos capullos de rosa adornaban sus orejas. Parecía salida de un libro de Historia, perfecta para representar su papel. Albert pasó por delante de Elisa, sin mirarla, y le ofreció el brazo a Candy, igual que un caballero del siglo pasado.

— ¡Estás guapísimo! —le dijo Candy al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el brazo.

—Y tú estás exquisita —contestó Albert — . Tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera.

Ella echó la cabeza hacía atrás y rió. ¡Era una risa maravillosa! Albert le puso la mano encima de la suya. Candy tenía la mano apoyada en el brazo de él cuando llegó el primer invitado, y pasó así la mayor parte de la velada. Albert la presentó a todos los que conocía. Sin embargo, al parecer, alguien había estado dando explicaciones, porque la gente empezó a decir cosas como "Ah, es la joven de teatro que ha preparado la función", o "¡Estoy impresionada, señorita White! ¿Ha preparado muchas funciones de este tipo?"

Albert no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Elisa se había apostado al lado de la puerta para ser la primera en saludar a los invitados y explicar la presencia de Candy, aclarando su posición como productora de la función. Albert decidió no hacer comentario alguno de momento, la noche era joven.

Durante la cena, mantuvo a Candy a su lado, ignorando las tarjetas que Elisa había colocado en cada asiento con el nombre del ocupante. Albert se limitó a disfrutar de la compañía de Candy, y pronto vio que estaba haciendo las delicias de sus comensales; sobre todo, de Hoot. Elisa era la única que no parecía estar pasándolo bien, pero lo disimuló con maestría. Cuando llegó el momento de que los actores ocuparon sus puestos para representar la obra, Albert pidió disculpas a sus compañeros de mesa y, ayudando a Candy a levantarse, dijo:

—Vamos, cariño, es hora de ponernos a trabajar.-Candy le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa y Elisa dejó de sonreír momentáneamente. Albert sonrió cuando, al empezar a alejarse, oyó decir a sus espaldas:

—Parecen una pareja.

— Oh, no, solo son amigos.

—Pues a mí me parece que son más que amigos.

—Forman una pareja encantadora, ¿verdad?

—Es más bien una obligación. Ella es la hermana de uno de nuestros más fieles empleados. -Tan pronto como estuvieron detrás del escenario, Candy preguntó a Albert:

—¿Qué te has propuesto?

—Tú disfruta y no te preocupes por nada —contestó Albert, y le sonrió.

Las luces se apagaron en el escenario tras un apasionado beso. Candy, apartándose de los brazos de él, le susurró con urgencia.

—Albert, ¿has perdido la cabeza?

—No, la he recuperado —contestó él.

—¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que pasa?

—No voy a casarme con ella, Candy.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Encontraré la forma.

—¿Aun en el caso de que, al final, no te quede más remedio que dejar la empresa y abandonar a su suerte a tu familia?

—Sí.- No hubo más tiempo para hablar, ya que Spencer, entre los "bastidores, les urgió para que se cambiaran de ropa para la siguiente escena.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Ahhhhh! Este arroz, ya se coció, jajajaja. ¿Cómo ven a Albert?**

**Gracias! A todas...**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Un futuro juntos**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

* * *

.

.

EL resto de la obra se convirtió en una pesadilla para Candy. No podía concentrarse en el papel de Jane porque no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Albert. Estaba asustada. Cuando se reunieron detrás del escenario al acabar la obra, entre los entusiastas aplausos del público, Candy intentó distanciarse de él, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer.

—No tienes que hacer nada. El resto de la noche es para que la disfrutemos.-Pero solo esa noche, pensó Candy. Solo esa noche. Candy asintió y le permitió que la llevara al escenario otra vez, donde juntos recibieron más aplausos, a pesar de que la orquesta estaba tocando ya. Entonces, Albert y Candy bajaron del escenario.

—No hay nadie bailando, así que tendremos que remediar eso —declaró Albert, a pesar de que había algunas parejas en la zona de baile. La llevó al centro de la pista de baile, justo cuando se oyeron los primeros acordes de un vals.

— ¡Albert, no sé bailar el vals! —le susurró ella. Él pareció sorprendido; después, sonrió.

—No tiene ningún misterio. Súbete un poco la falda del vestido y sigúeme.-Candy así lo hizo y comenzaron a bailar.

—¿Lo ves? Juntos podemos hacer cualquier cosa.

Juntos. A Candy se le cerró la garganta. No podían estar juntos, a pesar de que

Albert pensara lo contrario en ese momento. Candy bajó los ojos para ocultar las lágrimas.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y Candy se permitió gozar de aquellos últimos momentos de estar con él.

Continuaron bailando canción tras canción. Por fin, Albert se miró el reloj.

—Ya casi son las doce. -Candy no disimuló su sorpresa.

—¿Tan tarde?

— Candy, para nosotros no es tarde. No voy a permitir que lo sea.

— ¡Quiero hablar contigo! —la colérica voz que les interrumpió les hizo parar.

Elisa miró a Albert furiosa unos segundos; después, suavizó su expresión consciente de la gente que les rodeaba. A Candy, considerándola insignificante, la ignoró. Candy, por su parte, tragó saliva e hizo ademán de apartarse; pero Albert se lo impidió, atrayéndola hacia sí.

—No. Sea lo que sea, tendrá que esperar.-Elisa empujó para interponerse entre los dos, pero Albert no dejó que Candy se soltara de él.

— ¡No, no puede esperar! —exclamó Elisa en voz baja—. ¡Estás intentando ponerme en ridículo y no voy a permitirlo!

—¿No? —dijo Albert con sorna—. ¿Y cómo vas a conseguirlo? Será mejor que aceptes lo inevitable.

— ¡Voy a destruirte! —le prometió Elisa, sin preocuparse de estar alzando la voz.

La gente que les rodeaba empezó a mirarlos. Albert rió sin humor.

—No seas estúpida.

—Tu encantadora amiga... —comenzó a decir Elisa. Pero Albert la interrumpió.

—Voy a dimitir. Lo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer es casarme contigo.-La gente ya, sin disimulo, dejó de bailar para mirarlos. Candy contuvo la respiración.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a utilizarme de esta manera! —exclamó Elisa en voz alta. Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, horrorizada; pero Albert inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Yo no te he utilizado, Elisa. Un día, entraste en mi despacho desnuda y te arrojaste a mis pies.-Elisa lanzó un grito y le dio una bofetada. Con calma, Albert la miró y continuó:

—Y con pesar, tengo que reconocer que nos utilizamos mutuamente durante un tiempo. Pero eso acabó hace mucho, y ahora no estoy dispuesto a que me sometas a tus chantajes.

— ¡Maldito seas!

—No voy a casarme contigo —le dijo Albert a Elisa—. Dimitiré. Repartiré mis acciones entre la familia. Lo que sea, pero no voy a casarme contigo. Ya todos los invitados estaban pendientes de ellos, a pesar de que la orquesta seguía tocando.

Se oyeron rumores...

— Andrew va a dimitir.

—Es un suicidio para el negocio.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer sin Andrew?- De repente, Spencer apareció al lado de Albert, riendo estúpidamente e intentando suavizar la situación.

—Vamos, vamos, chicos, no es lugar para tener una discusión. Les sugiero que lo dejen...

— ¡Vete al infierno, White! —gritó Elisa—. Si te hubieras hecho cargo de tu hermana, como te dije que hicieras, nada de esto...-El buen humor de Albert se evaporó.

—O cierras la boca o te la cierro yo.

Alarmado, Spencer cometió el error de agarrar a Albert del brazo. Aunque Candy sabía que Albert jamás utilizaría la fuerza física contra una mujer, con los hombres era diferente. Y también sabía que solo disponía de unos segundos para evitar un desastre en público.

—Vamos, Albert, déjalo. Ella solo está tratando de provocarte.-Como si quisiera demostrarlo, Elisa echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó a Albert.

— ¡ Voy a hundir tu precioso negocio!

—¿Aunque no esté en él?

— ¡ Sobre todo si no estás ya en el negocio!

—En ese caso, no hay nada más que hablar.- Elisa lo miró furiosa.

—¿Estás dispuesto a dejarlo todo?

—No todo —contestó Albert—. A Candy no.

—Muy bien, Pastelerías Andrew se hunde para que tú puedas jugar con tu amiguita.

— ¡No! —Candy retrocedió sacudiendo la cabeza.

No podía permitirlo. No podía permitir que Albert se hiciera tanto daño a sí mismo y también a su familia. Sin ver, miró a su alrededor. Spencer apareció a su lado, pero ella le apartó de sí. De repente, vio el rostro de Tony y se dirigió hacia él con desesperado agradecimiento.

— ¡Llévame a casa! —le susurró a asintió y juntos se volvieron para marcharse.

— ¡Candy! —Albert le puso una mano en el hombro y la obligó a mirarlo—. Candy, no te vayas.

—Tengo que marcharme.

— ¡No! Cielo, espera —dijo Albert, bloqueándole el camino.

—Apártate de su camino, Andrew.-Albert ignoró las palabras de Tony.

—Candy, quédate conmigo.-Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo. Elisa...

—Elisa no sabe lo que dice. No puede destruir el negocio porque se destruiría a sí misma.

— Da igual —susurró Candy, desesperada por alejarse de allí, antes de que Albert pudiera convencerla de que le permitiera sacrificarse a sí mismo.

Tony tiró de ella y Albert les siguió hasta la puerta. Candy era consciente de que le hablaba, pero no podía entender sus palabras. Al salir por la puerta, Candy echó a correr, Tony a su lado. Fue entonces cuando Candy no pudo contener el llanto; Tony, a su lado, la abrazó y la condujo hasta su coche.

.

.

Albert entró en la oficina cabizbajo. Qué desastre. Elisa le había gritado como una loca, Candy se había marchado llorando, Spencer haciendo estúpidos comentarios en un vano intento por ocultar lo que no podía ocultarse. Él, al final, se había disculpado delante de los presentes sin dar ninguna explicación; después, discretamente, se marchó. Al principio, pensó en ir a casa de Candy, pero el sentido común le dijo que era mejor esperar. Antes debía hacer lo que ya era inevitable y presentarse ante ella con hechos consumados; de lo contrario, el sentimiento de culpa haría que Candy tratara de disuadirle. Y él no podía permitirlo. Se acercó al escritorio, encendió la lámpara de mesa y se sentó en su sillón. Despacio, abrió el cajón del centro y sacó un bolígrafo, que colocó encima de la mesa antes de cerrar el cajón.

Se miró el reloj. Tres minutos pasadas las doce de la noche. Agarró el bolígrafo y anotó la fecha en el folio que tenía delante: uno de enero. Qué manera de empezar el año. Albert sacudió la cabeza, respiró profundamente y empezó a escribir. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando terminó, levantó el papel y leyó en voz alta lo que había escrito:

A todos los interesados:

Ha sido un placer y un privilegio servir a esta empresa, y a la familia que representa, en todos los puestos de trabajo que he ocupado: desde botones a director general. Durante estos años, he tratado de cumplir con mis obligaciones lo mejor que he podido. De haber sido tan escrupuloso en mi vida privada, no me vería en la necesidad de presentar mi dimisión, a partir de este momento. Como última voluntad, si se me permite, es recomendar a Cal Thomas para que asuma mi puesto. Estoy convencido de que Cal cuidará del negocio familiar con la misma habilidad y el mismo cariño que yo. Mi agradecimiento se extiende a muchas personas, demasiadas para nombrar aquí.

Mis mejores deseos para la empresa y para la noble familia propietaria de la misma.

Con cariño

William Albert Andrew.

.

Ya estaba hecho. Albert lanzó un suspiro, dobló la carta y la introdujo en un sobre que se metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Después, descolgó el auricular del teléfono y marcó el primero de los cinco números que sabía de memoria. Como había esperado, solo le saludaron los contestadores automáticos. Ninguno de los residentes había vuelto a su casa. Todos seguían en la fiesta; excepto, quizá, Elisa. Albert dejó el mismo mensaje en todos los contestadores. Convocaba una reunión urgente el día uno de enero a la una del mediodía en casa del matrimonio Thomas. Pidió disculpas a Joyce y Cal por apropiarse de su casa, pero les prometió explicarles sus motivos tan pronto como los viera.

Después de colgar tras la última llamada, apagó la luz, se levantó y se sacó las llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Sacó del llavero las llaves de la puerta de entrada del edificio y las dejó encima del escritorio. Albert se marchó y, desde la empresa, fue directamente a su casa. Allí, desconectó los teléfonos, metió su traje de la obra en una caja para devolverlo.

Sorprendentemente, durmió bien. Se despertó a las diez de la mañana, se afeitó, se vistió, metió la caja con el traje en el coche y fue a desayunar. Se tomó su tiempo para desayunar; después, se paseó en el coche y, cuando mató suficiente tiempo, fue a casa de su prima. Llegó a las doce y media, y Joyce abrió la puerta en zapatillas. Como no ibamaquillada, se le notaban unas marcadas ojeras. Albert se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla.

—Hola, prima. ¿No te encuentras bien? ¿El embarazo te está dando náuseas? Ella sacudió la cabeza, su cola de caballo se movió a derecha e izquierda.

—No. Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada —Joyce se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar—. Me acosté tarde anoche. Albert, algo avergonzado, asintió.

—¿Acabó la fiesta tarde?-Ella le lanzó una mirada enigmática.

—No muy tarde. Cal y yo volvimos a casa después de las doce campanadas.

—Ya.

—Te echamos de menos —dijo ella.

— Se me quitaron las ganas de fiesta, lo siento — contestó Albert. Joyce guardó silencio unos momentos antes de decir con voz tierna:

—La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? Me refiero a la señorita White.-Albert sonrió.

— Sí, mucho.

—Me alegro. Vamos, siéntate en la sala de estar, yo voy a ir a llamar a Cal.- Albert se sentó cerca de la chimenea de piedra. Solo habían pasado unos momentos, cuando sonó el timbre. Cuando Albert empezó a preguntarse si no debería ir a abrir, oyó la voz de su tía Mary:

— ¡Eh, hola! ¡Joyce, cariño, soy tu madre!-Albert se puso en pie.

—Estoy aquí, tía Mary —respondió Albert alzando la voz.-Mary apareció vistiendo una falda de lana gris, unos zapatos sencillos y planos, y un jersey rojo.

— ¡Buenos días! —exclamó su tía.

Joyce y Cal se reunieron con ellos en ese momento. A Albert le dio la impresión de que había levantado de la cama a toda su familia para asistir a aquella reunión, una impresión que su tío John confirmó cuando apareció un cuarto de hora más tarde, sin afeitar y con expresión adormilada. Apenas había saludado cuando Joyce se levantó y se dispuso a servir café, cosa que todos recibieron con suspiros de alivio.

Albert sonrió.

—La fiesta debió mejorar mucho después de que yo me marchara —comentó Albert medio en broma—. Todos tienen aspecto de haberse acostado a las tantas.-¿Era su imaginación o le pareció notar un intercambio de miradas llenas de culpa? Abrió la boca para preguntar qué pasaba, pero John se le adelantó.

—Está bien, Albert, suéltalo todo.- De nuevo, Albert abrió la boca, pero esta vez fue Cal quien se le adelantó.

—John, quedamos en esperar a estar todos. -John lanzó un gruñido, pero antes de que Albert pudiera preguntar a qué acuerdo se referían, Mary anunció:

—Me gustó mucho la representación teatral, Albert. En mi opinión, ha sido una de tus mejores ideas; además, tú y la señorita White estuvieron muy bien.

— White —murmuró John — . ¿Es familia de... cómo se llama?

—Spencer —confirmó Albert.

— Nunca me ha gustado mucho ese tal Spencer — declaró John.

—Es su hermana.

— Lo que no significa que la señorita White no vaya a gustarme. No juzgo precipitadamente a la gente; además, ¿qué puede saber de mujeres un viejo solterón

como yo? Lo único que he dicho es que no me gusta su hermano.-Albert estaba sorprendido y ligeramente divertido.

—Tío John, estoy casi seguro de que Candy te gustará.

—Justo lo que sospechaba —murmuró John.

—No se parece en nada a...-El timbre sonó y Joyce se puso en pie al instante.

—Esos debes ser el tío Cari y la tía Jewel. Voy a abrir. El servicio tiene el día libre, aunque da igual.

Cari y Jewel entraron seguidos de Joyce. Si era posible, aquella pareja parecíaaún más cansada que el resto de los reunidos. Cari tenía aspecto de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, y su traje estaba lleno de arrugas, como si se hubiera acostado con él puesto. Jewel iba sin maquillaje y llevaba el cabello plateado recogido en un moño en la nuca.

Albert se levantó cuando Jewel se dirigió directamente hacia él. Con sorpresa y confusión, a pesar de la tensión que veía en la expresión de Jewel, la vio ponerle un brazo en el hombro. Siguiendo !a costumbre, Albert se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella, comprensiva, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. Cari se sentó en el sofá grande, al lado de Cal, y Jewel al lado de su marido. Cal lanzó una significativa mirada a Cari, y éste asintió. Al momento, Cal dijo:

—Bueno, empecemos.

Elisa, al parecer, no iba a asistir a la reunión. Por lo tanto, Albert se sacó el sobre del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo dio a John. Este sacó la hoja de papel del sobre y, rápidamente, leyó el contenido. En silencio, le pasó la carta a Cari, que la leyó junto a Jewel. Cal fue el siguiente en recibir la carta, que la ojeó y se la pasó a Joyce. Albert, incómodo, esperó a que Joyce terminara. Joyce le dio la carta a su madre, que la leyó con mirada triste. Cuando Mary terminó, se echó hacia delante y dejó la carta en la rodilla de Albert. Albert no quería la carta. La dobló y la dejó encima de la mesa de centro. Después, se levantó y se llevó las manos a la espalda. Quizá estuvieran esperando una explicación; por lo tanto, se aclaró la garganta.

—El año pasado —empezó a decir Albert — , antes de que el abuelo muriera, me permití ser seducido y tuve una aventura amorosa, insatisfactoria y sin sentido...

—Eso ya lo sabemos —declaró John sin contemplaciones—. Nos enteramos de que se presentó en tu despacho completamente desnuda.-Albert se quedó con la boca abierta. Tosió para aclararse la garganta.

— Yo... puede que anoche dijera cosas que no debiera haber dicho. Les pido disculpas por ello; sobre todo, a la tía Jewel. Y prometo que...

—Ella lo ha admitido —interpuso Jewel.

—¿Que... lo ha admitido?

—Creemos que Elisa necesita ir a un psicólogo —declaró la tía Mary.

—Por supuesto, se niega a ir a un psicólogo —declaró Cari—. Esa chica tiene problemas, y creo que la culpa la tengo yo.

—¿Que tú tienes la culpa, tío Cari?

—En mi empeño porque se sintiera parte de la familia, me temo que la mimé demasiado e ignoré actitudes suyas que debería haber corregido —explicó Cari.

—Más culpa tengo yo —dijo Jewel—. Como madre, debería haberle impuesto más disciplina. Pero Elisa no me hacía caso, y delegué la responsabilidad en Cari.

—Podría haber sido diferente si su padre biológico me hubiera permitido adoptarla, que era lo que yo quería —dijo Cari—. Aunque no sé por qué, ya que nunca la ha hecho caso.

—Yo tenía la esperanza de que el amor la hiciera cambiar —dijo Jewel—, que contigo dejara de ser tan egoísta y tan manipuladora. He sido una tonta al no querer ver que no había amor entre ustedes dos.

—Al pobre papá le daba pena —dijo Cari—. Estoy seguro de que le pareció que Elisa necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara; y, sin duda, Albert, ella estaba loca de amor por ti.

—Además, papá tenía miedo de que siguieras mis pasos y acabaras no casándote—añadió John. Albert se sintió sobrecogido.

—Entiendo. Entonces... ¿han hablado con ella?

—Anoche estuvimos hablando —contestó Joyce.

—Y tomamos algunas decisiones —añadió Cal.

Albert se los quedó mirando. Ya no le extrañaba que se les viera tan cansados. Después de la fiesta, habían tenido una reunión. Pero, ¿qué se había dicho en esa reunión? Cal respondió a la pregunta que Albert se había hecho en silencio.

—Rechazarnos tu dimisión.- Albert se movió hasta quedar sentado en el borde del sillón.

—Les agradezco mucho, Cal, pero saben perfectamente que no puedo...

—Claro que puedes —le interrumpió Mary—. La cosa es muy sencilla.

—No lo entiendo.

—Bueno, te ayudaremos a que lo entiendas —dijo John, sacándose del bolsillo una hoja de papel que dejó encima de la mesa de centro.

— Y esto —dijo Mary, sacando de su bolso otra hoja de papel similar.

—Y esto —dijo Joyce, quitándole a Cal la hoja de papel que, de repente, él tenía en la mano.

— Y aquí está nuestra contribución —dijo Cari con otra hoja de papel, que le dio a su esposa y que Jewel dejó en la mesa también. Albert se quedó mirando los papeles. Luego, despacio, se inclinó y agarró el que estaba encima del monton. Sin dar crédito a sus ojos, se quedó mirando a la venta que se le hacía de acciones de la empresa, a nombre de Cari y Jewel, por la cantidad de un dólar. Sin necesidad de mirar los otros papeles, sabía lo que contenían: el resto de las acciones, a excepción del treinta por ciento que tenía Elisa. ¡Le habían dado todo su dinero sin ninguna reserva!

—No... no puedo aceptarlo.

—Tienes que aceptarlo —dijo Mary.

—Lo hemos hablado y hemos llegado a la decisión de que lo mejor es ponerlo todo en tus manos —dijo John.

—Lo mejor es darte el poder necesario para controlar a Elisa —declaró Cal.

— ¡Pero es su medio de vida!

— Bueno, esperamos que se nos pague —dijo Mary.

— ¡Pero no tienen ninguna garantía de que así será! ¡No pueden darme sus acciones así como así!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó John—. Todos estos años, implícitamente, hemos confiado en ti y hemos dejado que asumieras todas las responsabilidades. ¿Por qué cambiar ahora? De esta forma, no hay duda posible de quién controla la empresa. Elisa tendrá que reconocer que tú tienes el poder.

—Y si te hace sentir mejor, en otro momento, dentro de un tiempo, podremos establecer un contrato en el que se detallen tus obligaciones respecto a nosotros —dijo Cal.

Albert se quedó mirando al hombre que podía haber asumido su cargo y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Miró a todos los presentes y vio en ellos algo que le conmovió profundamente: fe en él. Despacio, Albert se echó hacia atrás en su asiento e intentó hablar, pero no podía. ¿Cómo expresar lo que sentía? ¿Cómo podía responder a semejante cariño,semejante confianza en él? Después de varios minutos, John se levantó y sé estiró.

—Bueno, yo me voy a casa. Creo que voy a echarme un sueñecito porque esta noche voy a cenar a casa de unos amigos. En fin, que pasen un buen día todos. -Jewel y Cari se habían levantado antes de que John terminara de hablar.

—Nosotros tampoco dormimos mucho anoche — dijo Jewel—. Lo que me gustaría es darme un bañe caliente y tomarme una copa de vino, pero creo que debería comer un poco antes.

—Si quieres, te prepararé una tortilla o algo —dijo Cari—. No, mejor es comprar algo de comer de camino a casa.

— ¡Estupendo!-Se marcharon charlando sobre lo que iban a comprar para comer. Mary también se levantó.

—Joyce, cariño, quiero que vuelvas a la cama.-Cal arqueó una ceja y miró a su mujer.

—¿Y te extrañas de que adore a tu madre?-Joyce se echó a reír y Mary, de buen humor, se acercó a la puerta.

—Hasta pronto, Albert. Y la próxima vez, invita a la encantadora señorita White, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy deseando conocerla mejor.-Cal se levantó y se estiró.

—Creo que voy a afeitarme —entonces, se agachó y le dio un beso a su esposa—. No tardes mucho, ¿vale? Joyce negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Después, cuando se quedaron solos, Joyce miró a Albert a los ojos.

—Me alegro mucho por ti. Y quiero que sepas que te agradecemos que, por nosotros, hubieras estado dispuesto a casarte con Elisa de no haberte enamorado de la señorita White. Y otra cosa, porque sé que Cal nunca te lo dirá, también te agradecemos mucho que recomendaras a Cal para que ocupara tu puesto; pero, con franqueza, me alegro de que no tenga que hacerlo. Ser director general de la empresa es una carga muy pesada, y no me refiero solo a nivel personal. Tú estás muy preparado para ello, naciste para ello, y tienes el derecho a ser director general. Igual que tienes derecho a estar con la mujer a la que amas.-Joyce le dio un beso en la mejilla y añadió:

—Y ahora, te sugiero que vayas a verla.-Albert se levantó y miró a Joyce intensamente.

—Gracias, prima. Fuiste tú quien convocó la reunión de anoche, ¿verdad? —ella se limitó a sonreír traviesamente — . ¿Llegó Elisa a reconocer que se presentó desnuda en mi despacho?

—Elisa tiene la desgracia de perder los estribos —contestó Joyce—. No solo admitió haberte hecho el gran honor de seducirte, sino que te llamó de todo por haberte atrevido a dejarla plantada.

—Nunca olvidaré lo que han hecho por mí — prometió Albert—. Y les aseguro que jamás decepcionaré a la familia.

—Eso no lo dudamos. Y ahora, vete, ¿de acuerdo?-Albert se echó a reír.

—Está bien, ya me voy.

Seguía riendo cuando se metió en el coche.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Hola niñas hermosas! Perdón mil, por no actualizar en dos días, pero de verdad, de verdad, mi salud parece una montaña rusa! Jajajaja, así que hoy que me siento un poco mejor, actualicé. **

**Quiero también disculparme por no agradecerles por su nombre, como a veces lo hago aquí. Pero aprovecho el tiempo en que me siento bien.**

**Sin embargo, saben que las amo, y les agradezco en el alma!**

**Solo me queda decirles que ya falta un capítulo y un epílogo! Así que, ya estamos en la recta final! **

**Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un futuro juntos**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

* * *

.

.

En la trastienda, mientras metía en cajas los trajes de la obra que les estaban llegando, Candy suspiró, tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo; sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en Albert. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir perderlo todo por ella?

Tony estaba en la tienda, recibiendo los trajes que luego le llevaba a ella para el embalaje. Mientras trabajaba, Candy oyó a Tony hablando con los que iban llegando. Algunos de los participantes en la obra teatral, querían comentar sobre el espectáculo que dieron Albert y Elisa, pero Tony estaba mostrando una gran habilidad para eludir el tema.

Candy se sorprendió cuando le oyó alzar la voz con enfado... hasta que reconoció la voz de Albert, contestándole. Al cabo de unos momentos, Albert se presentó en el cuarto donde Candy estaba trabajando, seguido de Tony.

—Le he dicho que no querías verlo —dijo Tony inmediatamente—. Pero, como de costumbre, no me ha hecho caso.- Con insultante facilidad, Albert le ignoró.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Albert a Candy. Ella no interrumpió su trabajo y continuó atando las cuerdas de la caja en la que había un sombrero verde con plumas.

—Albert, ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos —respondió Candy volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo — . Tú mismo lo dijiste, no eres el hombre adecuado para mí.

—Las cosas han cambiado.

—En lo que a mí respecta, no.

—Cielo, por favor, escúchame. No voy a renunciar a nada para estar contigo. Mi familia...

— Eso es lo que dices ahora —le interrumpió ella—, pero no es lo que me dijiste la última vez que hablamos de esto.

—Anoche...

—No me refiero a anoche, Albert, y lo sabes muy bien. Antes de anoche, me dijiste que no eras el hombre adecuado para mí y, pensándolo detenidamente, he llegado a reconocer que estabas en lo cierto.

— ¡Eso lo dije antes de darme cuenta de que no podía renunciar a ti! Y también antes de...

—Andrew, te acaba de decir que no le interesas — interpuso Tony con gesto agresivo—. ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?

—No voy a entenderlo. ¡Y apártate de mí si no quieres que te rompa la cara!

— ¡Ya está bien! —dijo Candy levantándose de la silla delante de la mesa en la que estaba trabajando—. Si no te vas, voy a llamar a la policía.

—¿Que qué?

—He dicho que te vayas o llamaré a la policía.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? Lo único que quiero es hablar contigo, explicarte que...-Candy miró a Tony y éste, imperceptiblemente, asintió con la cabeza, tal y como habían acordado.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? —le gritó Tony — . Candy me ha elegido a mí. Anoche estuvo conmigo, en mi casa.

Un intenso silencio siguió a las palabras de Tony, que habían conseguido el efecto deseado. Candy cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, consciente de que, como Albert no se marchara pronto, acabaría derrumbándose y confesando que había pasado la noche entera llorando en el sofá del cuarto de estar de Tony, y que el motivo por el que no había ido a su casa era por miedo a que Albert fuera a verla allí. Entonces, haciendo acopio de más valor del que se creía capaz, Candy alzó la cabeza y miró a Albert a los ojos.

—Márchate.- Albert, como un autómata, se dio media vuelta y salió del establecimiento sin una palabra más.

.

.

Se encontraba en estado de absoluta perplejidad cuando entró en su casa. Se dirigió al cuarto de estar y se sentó en el sofá de cuero verde. Pensó en lo maravillosa que Candy había sido con él; tenía veinticinco años y había esperado todos esos años a entregarse al hombre de su vida, y le había elegido a él, no a Tony. Y lo había hecho por amor. Y él, también por amor, se había negado a aceptar ese regalo, lo más precioso que le habían ofrecido en la vida. ¿Acaso su rechazo la había empujado a los brazos de Tony?

De repente, Albert lo vio todo con absoluta claridad y se puso en pie de un salto. No. No su Candy. Entonces, ¿qué pasaba? ¡Dios bendito! Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la fuerza que le daba aquel amor sin egoísmo. Debería haberse dado cuenta al instante. Él mismo lo había hecho, había tomado una opción difícil y lo había hecho por ella.

Ahora, Candy estaba haciendo lo mismo por él. Y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a explicarle que el problema había dejado de existir. Pero... ¿y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si era verdad lo que decía que había hecho? ¿Podría soportarlo?

Una cosa estaba clara, no podía vivir sin ella. Podría perdonarle cualquier cosa a cambio de una vida juntos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo hacérselo comprender? Quizá necesitara a alguien que se lo dijera, alguien a quien Candy escuchara. ¿Quién era el candidato mejor para obtener la atención de Candy, incluso sobre un tema tan delicado?

De repente, Albert supo la respuesta.

.

.

.

Eran las tres y cuarenta minutos. Candy salió del cuarto de trabajo para ayudar a Tony en la tienda, consciente de que tendría que acabar de embalar y de arreglar algún desperfecto en los trajes durante los próximos días. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y todo habría ido bien de no ser porque Spencer y Elisa, por increíble que pareciese, se presentaron juntos en la tienda.

— Salgan de aquí ahora mismo —les dijo Candy señalando la puerta en el momento en que los vio.

Pero Spencer, con paso decidido, se aproximó a su hermana ignorando las palabras de ésta. Al llegar a ella, le agarró el brazo y se lo bajó.

—De eso nada, hermanita. Antes vamos a charlar contigo.-Candy tiró del brazo hasta zafarse de su hermano y, por encima del hombro de él, lanzó una furiosa mirada a Elisa.

—¿Cómo te atreves a traerla aquí?

—Vamos a un sitio en el que podamos hablar y te lo explicaré.

—Ahora no puedo, ¿no ves que tengo trabajo?

—Tu trabajo puede esperar.

Agarrándola del brazo, Spencer la empujó hacia la siguiente habitación; al mismo tiempo, con la cabeza, indicó a Elisa que les siguiera. Acababan de entrar cuando Tony apareció, mirando a Candy con expresión preocupada.

—¿Quieres que llame a la policía?- Candy hizo una mueca. Había amenazado a Albert con llamar a la policía, pero lo había hecho para intimidarle, para obligarle a marcharse. Spencer era su hermano, y tampoco podía hacerle eso. Candy alzó la barbilla y, mirando a Tony, negó con la cabeza.

—No, no te preocupes y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo.- Tony vaciló unos momentos antes de añadir:

—Bueno, llámame si necesitas algo.- Ella asintió.

—Gracias, Tony.-En el momento en que Tony se marchó, Elisa dio un paso hacia delante y clavó una mirada asesina en Candy,

—Has destrozado mi vida.-Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Yo a ti no te he hecho nada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —contestó Elisa—. Me has quitado al único hombre que he deseado.-Deseado, no amado. Candy sonrió al oír esas palabras.

—Me das pena —le dijo Candy—. No por las razones que tú crees, por supuesto, pero me das pena.-Elisa miró a Spencer con expresión confusa y él, al momento, acudió en su auxilio.

—Es verdad, Candy. Albert la ha insultado y la ha rebajado y...-Pero Elisa, furiosa, no le dejó terminar.

— ¡Me utilizó sexualmente!

— ¡Vamos, por favor! Tú utilizaste el sexo para atraparle. Albert, que no es de piedra, te siguió el juego; pero luego se avergonzó, se hartó y rompió contigo.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —le espetó Elisa. Spencer volvió a intervenir.

—Es hombre ha roto su palabra.

—¿Qué palabra? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Candy.

—Albert ha metido en esto a la familia —le informó Elisa acaloradamente —. Después de jurarme que no iba a hacerlo, los ha puesto en contra mía.

— ¡Es verdad! —insistió Spencer—. Ha metido en este asunto a la familia, incluso a los padres de Elisa, a quienes les ha contado cosas horribles sobre ella. Candy, no puedes permitir que pase esto. Si no quieres hacerlo por Elisa, hazlo por ti misma. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en un hombre así? ¿Cómo podrías vivir con él sabiendo lo que ha hecho?

—Están locos —dijo Candy despacio—. Los dos están locos. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado, pero lo que sí sé es que Albert jamás rompería una promesa; antes, dimitiría.

— ¡Eso era lo que quería que tú creyeras! —insistió Elisa—. Albert es capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué quieres que se case contigo? —preguntó Candy—. Vamos, contéstame si puedes. Si Albert es tan horrible como lo pintas, ¿por qué llegar a los extremos a los que has llegado para hacer que se case contigo?-Durante unos momentos, Elisa se quedó sin contestar. Por fin, miró impaciente a Spencer y le gritó:

— ¡ Vamos, di algo, convéncela! -Spencer respiró profundamente.

—Ella, no puede evitarlo, está enamorada. -Candy alzó los ojos al techo.—Candy, se lo deben —continuó Spencer—. Toda la familia está en deuda con ella. Toda la vida le han negado la posición social a la que tiene derecho.

— ¡Y todo porque no llevo sangre Andrew en mis venas! —protestó Elisa.

—Tú deberías comprenderlo —dijo Spencer—. ¿Cuántas veces nuestros padres han hecho que nos avergonzáramos de ellos? ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar en lo que podríamos haber llegado a ser si hubiéramos tenido otra familia? Nunca tuvimos una verdadera oportunidad, pero Elisa sí la tiene... ¡Y no quieren dársela! ¿Es que no lo ves?

—Dios mío —murmuró Candy. Estaban obsesionados, completamente obsesionados. Y era ésa obsesión mutua lo que les había acercado; no en amor, sino en la avaricia y en la manipulación.

—Bueno, ¿vas a hacerlo? —le preguntó Spencer.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Decirle a Albert que no le quieres. Y también decirle por qué. Tienes que hacerle comprender que su carencia absoluta de honor te ha hecho ver que no es el hombre para ti y que le desprecias. Por favor, hazlo por mí. Haz que por una vez me sienta orgulloso de ti.

¿Por una vez? Por fin, Candy empezó a comprender; y no solo a Spencer, sino lo que Albert había intentado decirle unas horas antes.

—Creo que empiezo a entender —dijo Candy—. Albert ha encontrado la forma de librarse de sus manejos y de sus trampas, ¿verdad? ¡Y ahora me necesitan para que yo los ayude! ¡Quieren que le obligue a hacer lo que quieren que haga!-Candy lanzó una carcajada, que pareció más un grito.

—No lo saben, ¿verdad? —continuó Candy—. No saben que ya he hecho lo que me están pidiendo que haga.-De repente, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Soy una imbécil —añadió Candy en un susurro—. Albert estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mí, todo: su carrera, la familia, el negocio... Pero yo no podía permitir que lo hiciera porque no me lo merezco, ¿verdad, Spencer? Fuiste tú quien me enseñó eso. Y precisamente por ese motivo, este mediodía le eché de aquí. -Spencer palideció.

—¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora? ¡Vamos, dímelo!-Candy sacudió la cabeza en un intento por despejarse la cabeza.

—A... a eso de las dos.- Spencer miró a Elisa inmediatamente.

—Antes de que me llamara. ¡Antes de que me llamara!-Elisa se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Nada.

Candy se volvió y encontró a Albert en la puerta, Tony a su espalda. Al momento, sintió debilidad en las piernas y, tambaleándose, se acercó a él. Albert avanzó un paso, la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho.

—¡Albert!

—Todo está bien, mi vida, todo está bien. Tenías razón, ya somos libres. Y no cómo tú crees. He presentado mi dimisión, pero la han rechazado. Mi familia es tan fiel a mí como yo a ellos. Una vez que se han enterado de que a quien amo es a tí, han entrado en acción —Albert alzó la cabeza y miró a Elisa—. Me han dado sus acciones. Ahora controlo el setenta por ciento de las acciones de Andrew, por lo que Elisa ya no tiene ningún poder sobre mí ni sobre la empresa.

— ¡No! —gritó Elisa—. ¡No es posible, no han podido hacer eso!

—Sí, lo han hecho —contestó Albert con calma.

—Porque saben que pueden confiar en él —interpuso Candy — . Ellos saben también como yo que Albert es incapaz de haber hecho las cosas de las que le han acusado.

— Bueno, se ha acabado esta tortura —declaró Albert tras un momento de silencio—. Y ahora, les sugiero que salgan de aquí inmediatamente. De lo contrario, Tony llamará a la policía, ¿verdad. Tony?

Candy movió la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a su ayudante, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos.

—¿Verdad, Tony? —dijo ella.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió Tony tras vacilar un momento. Candy le sonrió.

—Gracias... por todo, Tony. Tras respirar profundamente, Tony enderezó los hombros y dijo con firmeza y autoridad:

— ¡Venga, fuera los dos!-Elisa pareció a punto de sufrir un ataque. Después, con una mirada de puro odio, salió de la habitación. Un momento más tarde, oyeron la puerta cerrarse de

golpe. Spencer se aclaró la garganta.

—Candy, yo...-Candy suspiró.

— Vete, Spencer. En estos momentos no quiero verte.-Él asintió.

—Bueno, quizá en otro momento te muestres más razonable...

—Candy es sumamente razonable —le informó Albert—. Yo, por el contrario, lo soy menos. Será mejor que ordenes tus cosas, me parece que ya no vamos a necesitarte en la empresa.

— ¡Sabía que ocurriría esto! ¡Sabía que me ibas a costar mi trabajo! —se quejó Spencer mirando a Candy.

—No, nada de eso —contestó Albert — . Yo mismo lo habría hecho antes de no haber sido por tu hermana. Podía perdonarte tu estirado comportamiento siempre que trabajaras bien, pero la forma como tratas a tu hermana me ha convencido de que no quiero en mi empresa ese tipo de empleados. De todos modos, he seguido tolerándote por respeto a Candy, pero hasta aquí hemos llegado. Desde este momento ya no trabajas para Pastelerías Andrew.

— ¡Me lo prometiste! —le recordó Spencer a Candy. Ella, suspirando, asintió.

— Sí, te lo prometí, pero es lo mejor para todos.

—¿Lo mejor? —le espetó Spencer—. ¿Quién eres tú para saber qué es lo mejor?

—Cuidado con lo que dices, White —le advirtió Albert—. Que formes o no parte de nuestras vidas depende de Candy; pero ahora, o te marchas o te rompo la cara.-Spencer lanzó una última mirada de desprecio a su hermana antes de desaparecer.

—Pobre Spencer —susurró Candy — . No entiende nada.-Albert le puso las manos en los hombros y respiró su aroma.

—Ya ha acabado todo. Ya ha acabado todo.-Ella alzó la cara y lo miró.

—¿Sí? ¿Ya ha acabado todo, Albert?-El ladeó la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso me lo tienes que decir tú. ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste antes?-Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Mentira, todo mentira. Quería ser tan valiente y generosa como tú habías sido conmigo.

—¿No has pasado la noche con Tony?

—No. Bueno, sí. Es decir, la he pasado en su casa, pero sola, en el sofá, llorando toda la noche.- Albert sacudió la cabeza y la abrazó.

—Sí, eso me figuraba. Te amo, Candice White.- Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

— Albert... —susurró Candy acariciándole los labios con los suyos—. Albert, ¿vas a casarte conmigo?

Albert le respondió con un beso. Candy no dudó ni un momento que era un rotundo sí.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**,**_

**Cómo estaaaaaán! Pues ya llegamos al final. Que hermoso!**

**Pero falta el epílogo, eh?. Así que todavía nos leemos en el que sigue. Y si Dios me lo permite, ahí me despediré de esta.**

**Cuídense mucho, las quiero y les mando un saludote grandote.**

**Hasta la próxima... **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Un futuro juntos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**.**

**.**

ESTA es una de las que más me gustan —dijo Albert pasándole la foto a Joyce, que estaba sentada en el sofá preferido de Albert, apoyada contra unos cojines y un chal que Candy había echado por el sofá para suavizar el cuero. Joyce sonrió.

— Sí, es una foto muy bonita. Estás hecho un verdadero Príncipe Azul.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Cenicienta? —comentó Albert. Candy rió.

—Las bodas así, con un tema para disfrazarse, son muy divertidas, ¿verdad?- Aunque lo más divertido fue después, pensó Candy al recordar su maravillosa noche de bodas. Joyce le había pasado la foto a Cal, que la miró y se la devolvió a Albert. Después, le preguntó a Candy:

—¿Has pensado en incluir bodas en tu nuevo negocio de montaje de fiestas de época y disfraces?- Candy arrugó la nariz.

—No, la verdad es que no. Tengo trabajo para dos años. En realidad, el negocio va tan bien que vamos a venderle la tienda a Tony.

—Y luego solo vamos a elegir los proyectos que más nos interesen —añadió Albert mientras colocaba la foto en el álbum—. Estamos planeando tener uno de ésos.

—¿Una tripa enorme? —preguntó Joyce, fingiendo no entender. En ese momento, como si quisiera vengarse de lo que había dicho, el bebé le dio una patada—.¡Ay!- Todos se echaron a reír.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupada la madre de Joyce, que estaba al lado del padre de Candy.

Alvin iba vestido para la ocasión con un pañuelo atado a la cabeza, una camiseta roja y pantalones vaqueros. Haciendo juego con el traje de él, Mary llevaba un jersey de algodón con la bandera americana pintada a mano y también los cohetes anunciando el día de la Independencia. Los dos eran inseparables desde que se conocieron en la boda de Albert y Candy, y el hecho de ser tan distintos parecía ser lo que más les unía.

—No es nada, mamá —respondió Joyce.

—¿Estás segura de que no te has puesto de parto?

—No, mamá, es solo que el niño se ha movido.

Un gruñido anunció la entrada de Anna White. Pasó al lado de su marido, adueñándose del espacio, y del empujón hizo que Mary acabara en brazos de Alvin. Él sonrió a Mary, le guiñó un ojo lascivamente y no le importó quién pudiera haberlo visto. Mary enrojeció, pero no se apartó de él.

—Joyce necesita limpiar el ambiente antes del nacimiento —declaró Anna—. Necesita que purifiquen su casa.-Candy apretó los dientes y, con una significativa mirada, le pidió disculpas a Joyce en silencio. Joyce rió quedamente y dijo:

—¿En serio, Anna? ¿Por qué no te acercas y me lo explicas? Me interesa mucho.

A Candy le dieron ganas de dar un beso a Joyce, y esperó que su sonrisa le demostrara lo agradecida que le estaba. Todos eran muy buenos y comprensivos con ella. La familia de Albert les había salvado, había evitado que vivieran separados. Todos eran maravillosos, y Joyce en especial.

Cari y Jewel entraron por la puerta del jardín, mojados de haberse dado un baño en la piscina.

— ¡Su piscina es maravillosa! —exclamó Jewel secándose el pelo con una toalla—. Es mucho más grande y más fresca que la nuestra.

— El baño me ha abierto el apetito —dijo Cari dándose unas palmadas en el vientre. Albert, riendo, empezó a levantarse.

—Está bien, está bien, he pillado la indirecta. Ahora mismo voy a encender el fuego para la parrilla.

— ¡Tú quédate sentado donde estás, hijo! —dijo Alvin cruzando la habitación, con Mary del brazo—. Deja que lo hagan los profesionales. -Albert se sentó, pero Candy le lanzó una mirada de alarma. Cal interceptó la mirada y se puso en pie, murmurando:

—Creo que voy a echarle una mano. -Candy lanzó un suspiro de alivio y, al pasar junto a ella, Cal le dijo en voz baja:

—Lo prefiero a los ritos de purificación de tu madre.-Candy volvió a reír, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada a su madre, que le estaba dando un sermón a Joyce. En ese momento, Cari y Jewel se acercaron a Albert y a Candy, y Jewel les dijo en voz baja:

—¿Les importaría que habláramos un momento en privado?-Albert y Candy asintieron y se pusieron en pie. Albert les condujo al estudio y, mientras les invitaba a sentarse, Candy descorrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz.

—Bueno, ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó Albert. Jewel miró a su marido y le dio la mano. Cari se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, la cosa es que Spencer vino a vernos la otra noche.

—¿Mi Spencer? —preguntó Candy. Cari asintió.

— Supongo que saben que él y Elisa... están saliendo juntos.

—¿Y? —dijo Albert. Jewel se miró los pies mientras Cari respiraba profundamente.

—Bueno... la cosa es que... Spencer nos ha pedido permiso para... pedirle la mano a Elisa, y quería que ustedes lo supieran. Nos ha pedido que les digamos que, por supuesto, entendería que se opongan.

Candy alzó los ojos al techo. Spencer y Elisa se habían asociado en un negocio después de que Elisa le vendiera las acciones a Albert. Desde entonces, estaban teniendo un gran éxito con la inmobiliaria que habían montado. De todos modos, era típico de Spencer pedir la bendición de la familia antes de hacer proposiciones matrimoniales. Albert tomó la noticia con aplomo. Se encogió de hombros y se limitó a decir:

—La verdad es que no es asunto mío. -Jewel pareció relajarse.

—Bueno, no, es verdad. Lo que pasa es que nos ha parecido que..- Albert miró a Candy.

—¿Tú qué opinas, cielo? ¿Apruebas que tu hermano y mi medio prima unan sus fuerzas?

—¿No lo han hecho ya?

—Eso me parece a mí.

—Si ellos lo pueden soportar, nosotros también.

—Lo mismo que pienso yo —dijo Cari.

—A mí me parece que se llevan bien —comentó Jewel. Candy sonrió irónicamente.

— Sí, desde luego.

—Bueno, en ese caso, asunto zanjado —declaró Cari, y se frotó las manos — , Y ahora, vamos a ver cómo van esos filetes. Creo que podría comerme un caballo.- Jewel se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Hombres.-Candy y Albert salieron del estudio detrás de Jewel y Cari. Cuando éstos salieron al jardín, Albert le dijo a su esposa:

—Creo que están hechos el uno para el otro.

.

.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando acabaron de marcharse las visitas y se quedaron solos, y Albert y Candy empezaron a apagar las luces del piso bajo y a cerrar las puestas. Del brazo, subieron las escaleras hasta el amplio vestíbulo del piso superior.

—Bueno, ¿qué habitación has preparado hoy? — preguntó Albert sonriendo.

—La nuestra. Quería utilizar la terraza.- Los ojos de Albert brillaron.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?-Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya lo verás.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, Candy abrió la puerta y se echó a un lado para ceder el paso a Albert. Sonriendo, Albert entró a una habitación que habría hecho las delicias del más exigente pacha turco. Coloridas telas de seda adornaban las paredes y la cama dándole aspecto de tienda. Alfombras persas cubrían el suelo. Con las manos en las caderas, Albert se volvió a ella.

—Increíble.- Candy entró y cerró la puerta.

—Ya sé que no es un tema muy apropiado para el cuatro de julio, pero quería darte una sorpresa.- Albert la abrazó.

—Gracias, mi vida. Y ahora, vamos a la cama. Yo también tengo alguna sorpresa que otra.

Candy arqueó las cejas y luego se echó a reír. Después, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para disfrazarse. Unos minutos más tarde, Candy abrió la puerta un poco y asomó la cabeza en la habitación. Albert estaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, y solo unos calzoncillos de seda negros. Delicioso.

Entonces, Candy pulsó el botón que conectaba con el equipo de música. Cuando las exóticas notas comenzaron a invadir la habitación, Candy se subió el velo, salió a la habitación y empezó a bailar. Albert, riendo, se dispuso a disfrutar del espectáculo mientras ella ondulaba las caderas al son de la música. Por fin, Albert se puso en pie y, abrazándola, le murmuró:

—Siempre he querido tener un harén, pero no sabía que se podían tener con solo una mujer.

Albert le apartó el velo, la besó y la levantó en sus brazos. Pero no la llevó a la cama, sino a la terraza, depositándola encima de una alfombra que Candy había colocado allí. Entonces, de cara al jardín, Albert le señaló un punto encima de las crestas de unos árboles.

—Mira en esa dirección, ahí.- Unos segundos más tarde, el cielo se llenó de colores.

— ¡Fuegos artificiales! ¡Qué maravilla!-Tras unos minutos de unos fuegos artificiales maravillosos, Albert le susurró al oído:

—Presta mucha atención ahora.-En ese momento, se oyó un estruendo en la distancia. Chispas rosas y doradas volaron hacia el firmamento en todas las direcciones hasta formar una imagen...

— ¡Cenicienta!-Albert se echó a reír.

—Me parecía muy apropiado. Y ahora, el broche de oro.

Rojo, blanco y azul iluminó el cielo con palabras: Pastelerías Andrew, número uno en USA.

Candy lanzó un grito y abrazó a su marido.

—¿Es verdad? ¿es verdad? ¡Qué maravilla, Albert! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!-Albert la estrechó en sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la habitación.

—Quería darte la noticia en forma espectacular.

— ¡Porque es una noticia espectacular! —exclamó ella.

— ¡Y merece que se celebre espectacularmente! — añadió Albert.

La mirada que Albert le lanzó no dejó lugar a dudas de que iban a celebrarlo en privado... y eso iba a hacerlo aún más espectacular.

.

.

**Y ahora sí...fin!**

* * *

**Holaaaa! Pues aquí está lo último, lo último. No fue la gran cosa, pero ya vimos finalmente el rumbo de sus vidas. Jajaja, y finalmente los odiosos de Spencer y Elisa, terminaron juntos, bueno, eso se veía a leguas. En fin, bien dicen que siempre hay un roto para un descocido.**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, aún con todos los inconvenientes por que los que atravesé al publicarla.**

**Como es costumbre, quiero agradecer a las lectoras anónimas que con su apoyo, no sería nada.**

**Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes: Paloma, CandyFan72, Clau Ardley, Faby Andley, Gatita Andrew, Patty Castillo, MiluxD, JENNY, Chiquita Andrew, lady susi, Angdl, Friditas, Florcita, Melisa Andrew, Maxima, Nanifetia, Nandumbu, sayuri1707, maria1972, Guest, yukichan, Rose Grandchester, VivianArdlay, susy, comolasaguilas40, guest, Eliza, Just Raquel, otro Guest, Gabriela, Elluz, y Kimberly.**

**Gracias de nuevo, me despido de una más. Pero nos seguimos leyendo, si ustedes me hacen el honor de seguir comentando en mis historias.**

**Hasta la próxima! Y las quiero!**


End file.
